The Heart's Most Unwanted Desire
by InDiGo MaRcH
Summary: When Darkness is once again a threat to the Wizarding World, Scorpius finds himself involved much more than he would like. With Astoria in Azkaban and his loved ones in danger, Scorpius teams up with the most unlikeliest of allies.And then there's Rose...
1. Realizations and Revelations

**_Be warned: This story has a lot of twists and turns and surprises. So yeah. I hope you like it :)_**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE  
Realizations and Revelations**

Rose was brushing her fingertips tenderly across the books lining the bookcase, trying to find one she hadn't read yet. Being in her sixth year at Hogwarts, this was difficult. There may be a lot of books in the library, but Rose Weasley, being her mother's daughter, was a bookworm and had nearly devoured them all.

She was standing on her tiptoes to reach a particularly high book when she caught someone staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

She spun around to glare at Scorpius Malfoy, who casually looked away, his feet propped up on the table where he was sitting. He was throwing a small ball up into the air, catching it again with a slightly annoying _smack_ as it made contact with the palm of his hand.

"What are_ you_ looking at?" she demanded, glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

Scorpius met her gaze coolly. "Definitely not you, Weasley."

Rose bit back a rather nasty insult and turned back towards the bookshelf, reaching up to get the novel.

"Can I help you with that?" a low voice suddenly asked her, causing her to jump in alarm.

"Oh, hello, Garrett," said Rose, blushing with pleasure at the handsome young Gryffindor who was leaning against the bookcase and watching her with intelligent blue eyes. Her back turned to him, Rose didn't see Scorpius scowl. Garrett easily took the book she wanted down from the shelf and handed it to her, their fingers brushing against each other and causing Rose to blush scarlet. "Thank you, Garrett."

Scorpius snorted and they both turned to him, Garrett with raised eyebrows and Rose with a look of barely controlled fury. "You have something to say, Malfoy?"

"Nothing to you, Weasley," said Scorpius smoothly as he went back to throwing his stupid ball back into the air.

As she turned to speak with Garrett again, Scorpius glanced at her small frame. _Stupid git_, he thought as he watched Garrett laugh and smile with her. He caught himself, surprised. Since when did he care if Rose was paid attention to by a boy? _Since she got so pretty_, the soft side of him said. His bad side told it to shut up.

As Garrett left Rose, she turned around, beaming to herself. Scorpius realized her whole face lip up when she smiled.

Ignoring him completely, she sat at the opposite end of the table and opened her book. Still throwing the ball up into the air, he stared at her, noticing for the first time how adorable she was when she was reading. Her mouth twitched into a slight smile as she read something humorous among the pages.

Rose was slowly becoming annoyed with Malfoy, who was openly staring at her as he threw that _stupid_ ball into the air, catching it again with that unnecessary and distracting _thwack_.

She tried to concentrate on her book, trying to tune out Malfoy.

_Benjamin of Lysander rode through the forest, seething with anger and fear. His brother's pained cries became fainter and fainter as he traveled deeper into the Forbidden Wood. They would pay for –_

Thwack. Rose gritted her teeth.

_They would pay for what they did to him. As Timmy lay dying in his bed, his attacker still lived among the trees. Hatred for his unknown enemy pushed Ben faster, drawing his sword as he urged his horse into a breakneck pace. He broke through the trees to find the Forest Man waiting, sword drawn –_

Thwack. Rose rolled her eyes.

_The Forest Man laughed coldly as Ben jumped nimbly from his horse, sword raised and hatred blazing in his eyes. His enemy beckoned him forward with his hand, mock written on his face. Crying out his challenge Ben rushed forward to attack –_

Thwack. Rose's head snapped up she glared at Malfoy, who returned her gaze steadily.

"Stop that!" she snapped.

Scorpius smirked and threw the ball back into the air, catching it again and sneering at her angry expression. "If it bothers you, go sit elsewhere."

"No! I was here first!"

Scorpius shook his head, throwing the ball back up. Rose watched its descent, and then as Scorpius sent it back into the air once more.

"Are you purposely trying to annoy me?" she demanded. Scorpius only smirked again and went back to ignoring her. This only infuriated Rose more.

Rose rolled her eyes again and turned back to her book, trying to concentrate but finding herself glancing back up at Scorpius every few minutes. He had changed, not in his personality (or manners, she thought grimly), but in his appearance. Where he was once tall and lanky, he was now strongly built and, she realized with surprise, _handsome_. Shaking her head at herself, she returned to her book, wanting to get lost between the pages. She read the words, but didn't register them. She glanced back at Malfoy, and this time he was staring at her too.

"What, Weasley?" he snapped.

All her hatred for him for the past five years suddenly flooded through her. She stood up and slammed her book shut, glaring at him all the while. She gathered up her bag and walked past him.

Scorpius turned around in his chair to watch her retreating back. She checked out her book, smiling at Madam Pince, and then left the library, not once looking back. If she had, she'd have seen regret on his face.

* * *

Rose sat in the stands, watching the Gryffindor Quidditch team practice, hair blowing in the slight wind, ruffling the pages of her book.

"Rose!" a familiar and welcome voice called. Rose looked up and smiled as her 4th Year cousin Lily made her way over to her. When she arrived and plopped down next to Rose, Lily handed her a cookie, munching on one herself as she watched her old brother, James, zoom around the Quidditch Pitch.

"Where's Albus?" asked Rose.

"I think he was studying with Jessica," Lily said, her eyes on Cody Boggus, a fellow 4th Year and Chaser on the team. Rose noticed this and nudged her cousin, smiling.

"Do you like him?"

Lily blushed furiously and smiled guiltily.

"_Maybe . . ."_

Rose laughed and Lily joined. James noticed this and flew over to where they were sitting in the stands.

"What's so funny? Is it one of my team? Are they doing something wrong?"

"No," Rose said between fits of laughter. Lily was blushing again as the rest of the team gathered around, looking curious. Cody was smiling slightly at her, Lily pretending to not notice him.

"Are you almost finished?" asked Lily, eyes on her shoes. James nodded, watching his sister through narrowed eyes.

He looked at Rose, who smiled, nodding in Cody's direction. James's eyes widened as he understood. Smirking at his sister, he turned back to his team. "We'll call it a day, then. Good job, everyone."

The team landed and Rose and Lily left the stands to join them on the field.

"Cody, walk Lily back up to the school for me, will you? I have. . . Captain-y stuff to do."

Cody and Lily both blushed. "Sure, boss," said Cody.

"Why can't Rose walk with me?" Lily asked, blushing furiously again.

"I'm not going back to the castle just now," said Rose, smiling at her slyly.

Lily glared at her brother, knowing he didn't have 'captain-y' things to do.

You distinctly heard Lily say, "It's so typical of James to have you call him 'boss,' Cody." Cody laughed as they walked back in the direction of the castle. James, a smirk still on his face, disappeared into the locker room. Rose, not wishing to stick around with a bunch of hormonal-driven boys, one of which was Garrett Bellorum, left the Quidditch field and began to just walk around the Great Lake, enjoying the last of the day.

She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling peaceful. She was beginning to enjoy herself until she saw _him_ coming from the opposite direction.

She glared at him as they walked towards each other. His expression wasn't friendly either.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked, not looking at him as she looked over the lake.

"Nothing from _you_, Weaslebee. Professor Longbottom's looking for you. Told me I was to find you."

Rose ignored the insult to her name. She held her book to her chest tightly, pushing past him.

"Weasley!" he suddenly said, startling her. She turned around, eyes narrowed.

"What?" snapped Rose.

He stared at her for a few tense seconds before saying, "Never mind."

"All . . . all right," she muttered, looking at him with confusion. Shaking her head at him, she continued towards the castle.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" said Rose, tapping on the door to announce her presence. Professor Longbottom, a close family friend and practically an uncle, looked up from the paper he was reading to smile at her. He stood up and walked over to her, embracing her warmly, like a father would.

"How's the new term been for you?" he asked kindly.

"It's been great . . ." said Rose, watching him curiously. He was grinning, his eyes distant. "Are you all right, Neville?"

His smile widened. "I wanted you to be the first one to know, Rose." He took a deep breath, beaming. "Hannah's pregnant!"

Rose squealed and hugged him around the neck. "Congratulations, Uncle Neville!"

He laughed in his excitement. "We just found out!" He took another deep breath, a smile still on his face. "Enough about us," he continued, still grinning. "How's the family doing?"

"They're great," said Rose, still smiling at her ecstatic professor, who was practically bouncing up and down with happiness. "So, hoping for a son or daughter?"

Neville shrugged, still beaming. "We'll love them all the same! If it's a son, we'll name him Frank. A daughter, Alice."

"That's wonderful, Professor!"

Rose and Professor Longbottom talked well into the night, discussing things such as how the family was and other things along that subject. When Rose suddenly yawned, Neville gasped as he looked at his watch.

"Merlin's whiskers! 11:30! You must get going. If anyone stops you, tell them I kept you up."

"Thanks, Uncle Neville."

He smiled. "Anytime, Rose." He sighed, smiling fondly at her. "You are _so_ much like your mother."

Blushing with pleasure at the compliment, Rose closed his office door behind her and hurried down the corridors in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

As she was turning around a corner, she saw two men arguing in fierce whispers. Squinting through the darkness, she made out one as . . . _Scorpius Malfoy?_

She pressed herself against the wall, barely breathing as she realized he was talking to his father, Draco.

Their voices drifted down the corridor towards her, tones furious.

"You deliberately disobeyed me, Scorpius. I told you to leave it be, but you went right ahead and asked about it anyway!"

"Maybe I wouldn't have gone behind your back if you had told me what was going on to begin with!" Scorpius shot back. "I've heard mum lately. She's been crying her eyes out and the two of you haven't spoken for months!"

"What goes on between your mother and I is none of your concern – "

"None of my _concern_!" Scorpius exploded, outraged. "Of course it is! You're my parents! I have a right to know what's going on! Who's threatening you?"

Draco Malfoy fell into furious silence, glaring at his son. Scorpius's face was just as angry, his jaw set stubbornly and looking very much like his father.

"You told me once you wouldn't be the man _your_ father was," Scorpius reminded Draco in a softer voice. "Don't let that turn out to be a lie."

"Scorpius – "

Shaking his head, Scorpius turned away from his father and walked swiftly down the corridor, passing right by Rose, who was still pressed up against the wall. Draco left soon after, his face a mask of fury . . . and _sadness_?

When she was sure neither one was coming back, she hurried along the corridor once more, feeling confused yet curious. What had Scorpius done that had made Draco so furious? And was someone threatening the Malfoys?

She was still thinking about it when she slid under the covers of her four poster, back in her dormitory, brow furrowed.


	2. Blood and Tears

___**  
**_**_Chapter Two  
__Blood and Tears_**

The next morning at breakfast, Rose was sitting next to Albus who was paying the delivery owl for his copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Rose was helping herself to a piece of toast when Albus suddenly gasped, unrolling the newspaper.

"What? What is it?" Rose asked, watching his eyes widen as he scanned the front page.

"Look at this!" he said in a breathless voice, pointing at the picture of a beautiful black haired woman being lead away by two aurors. He began reading out loud, _"Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy, wife of Draco Malfoy, has been tried and convicted of the murder of Helena Finnigan, wife of Seamus Finnigan, the very auror that took down Greengrass's parents, Octavius and Cassandra Greengrass, who were both Death Eaters in He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's inner circle."_

Albus trailed off, wonder on his face. Rose scanned the Slytherin table, noticing Scorpius was no where to be seen. She pursed her lips. "When did this happen, Al?"

Albus checked the date. "They took her away early this morning."

Rose's brow creased in confusion. None of it made since. Last night, this morning. Rose was nearly drowning in her curiousity. She _had_ to know what was going on. She had no right to directly ask Scorpius, after all, they _did_ hate each other.

She got a sudden idea as she saw Scorpius's friend and fellow Slytherin, Jim Hawkins, get up and leave the table.

"I'll see you in Potions, Al," she said, eyes on Jim as he walked out the Great Hall. She grabbed her bag and forced herself to walk calmly, noticing several people watching her curiously. As she reached the Entrance Hall she sped up, eyes fixed determindedly on the back of her target's head.

"Hawkins!" she said sharply. He stopped in his tracks and looked back at her, a smirk almost worthy of Malfoy's on his face.

"What, Weasley?"

"What do you know about this?" she demanded point blank, shoving the paper in his face. His smirk deepened as he took it from her, sneering at the front page.

"No more than you do. Scorp wasn't in our dorm _or_ the common room when I woke up. Haven't talked to him since yesterday. Why do _you_ care, Weaslette?

"If you think I care about _him_, you're greatly mistaken," Rose spat, her nose wrinkled in distaste. "Besides, I know you're lying. You always try to act like Malfoy when you're lying."

Hawkins glared at her. "I do not!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "You're smirking like a pompous prat, so I'd say you are."

Hawkins snorted. "You're lucky you have a pretty face, or I wouldn't even waste time talking to you."

Rose felt herself beginning to blush. Her? Pretty?

Hawkins continued with a smirk. "I better leave before someone catches me talking to you. If Scorpius found out, he'd beat my face in."

"Why would he do that?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow. Hawkins only sneered at her like he knew something she didn't, then he turned on his heel and headed for class, just as people began to file out of the Great Hall. Puzzled by what he had said, Rose slowly made her way to Potions.

Rose's curiosity about the article on Mrs. Malfoy deepened as Scorpius didn't show up in any of his classes. When she arrived in Defense Against the Dark Arts, the last class of the day, she asked the Slytherins, who all shrugged and told her exactly what Jim Hawkins had that morning, noticing how several of them were smirking at her in a very annoying manner. Deeply disturbed, she pursed her lips and took her seat and remained silent. Her best friend, Jessica Poe, noticed this and laughed at her.

"Why are you so interested in where Malfoy is, Rosie?"

Rose glared at her. "His mother was accused of the _murder_ of an _auror's_ wife!"

"So?"

_"So!"_ exclaimed Rose. "Am I the only one worried about a possible uprising of Death Eaters?"

Albus, who was sitting with them at their table in the back of the room, looked up from his homework from the previous night. "Malfoy's probably at home with his father. Probably went to say goodbye to his mother."

"Al's got a point," Jessica pointed out. Rose rolled her eyes, unconvinced.

"I don't know . . . ."

"Merlin's beard, Rose! It's none of your concern! Since when have you ever given Scorpius Malfoy -_Scorpius Malfoy!-_ even the _smallest_ care in the world about what he's feeling?"

Rose sighed in defeat. "You're right. I haven't. Until now."

Albus and Jessica looked at each other in surprise.

"_Excuse _me?" said Albus, staring at his cousin as if she had grown an extra head.

Rose shrugged. "How would _you_ feel if _your_ mother was being shipped off to Azkaban for _murder_? But, I guess you're right. _Scorpius Malfoy _deserves going through that."

Albus's jaw dropped. "Wow, Rose . . . you actually have a point. I'd be devastated . . . even humiliated."

"Exactly. As cold and heartless as he is, not even _Scorpius Malfoy_ deserves to go through that . . . at least not alone."

"He's _not_ alone, Rosie," said Jessica, a smirk on her face. "He's got his equally cold and heartless father to comfort him."

Rose's mouth twitched as she fought the urge to smile. "That's not funny. Besides, how is he suppose to be comforted by a father who doesn't love him?"

"How do you know his father doesn't love him?"

"Since when does _any_ Malfoy care about someone other than themselves?"

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy ditched Voldemort for their son, didn't they?" said Albus.

Rose shrugged again. "They were an exception."

Albus rolled his eyes at Jessica, then looked back at his homework.

"If I didn't know any better, Rose, I'd say you _wanted _to comfort Malfoy."

Rose started, staring at Jessica in disbelief. "Are you _insane_? I don't care about _him_. I care about why his mother murdered Helena Finnagan!"

"Whatever you say, Rose," said Jessica, casually looking over Albus's shoulder and copying his answers to the homework she "forgot" to do.

Rose glared at her as she got her own essay out of her bookbag. As Professor Johnson came around to pick up their assignments, Rose once again glanced over at the Slytherins who were grouped on the other side of the room. Jim Hawkins caught her eye and grinned, and not in a kind way. She shivered involuntarily and immediately looked in the opposite direction.

. . .

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Jessica asked her, looking up from the book she was reading.

Rose nodded, bringing her hand to her mouth and stiffling a yawn. "It's just my Astronomy notebook, I can get it on my own. Besides," she continued, glancing at her watch, "we still have an hour till curfew. I can be back before then."

Jessica nodded reluctantly and watched Rose exit the common room.

Rose hurried through the dark corridors towards the astronomy tower, lighting her wand to see where she was going.

At the foot of the tower she looked up at the twisting staircase, feeling a bit impatient at the long climb ahead of her.

"Well, would you look who it is."

Rose spun around, shining her wand into Jim Hawkins's eyes. He squinted in the bright light, shoving her hand away from his face.

"What are _you_ doing here, Hawkins?" she snapped, feeling annoyed and a tad bit uneasy, remembering that grin he had given her. He was wearing it again, staring at her as he casually leaned against the threshold of the tower door.

"I see why Scorp wants you for himself," Hawkins sneered.

"_Excuse_ me?" said Rose, eyebrows raised.

Jim nodded, staring intently at her. "Threatened anyone who dared to even _look_ at you wrong."

Rose's eyes widened and she fidgeted uncomfortably. "What . . . what do you mean?"

"I _mean,_" he said impatiently, as if she were some stupid first year, "that Scorpius Malfoy has a _fancy_ for you."

Rose felt her cheeks flame up. "You _liar,_" she snapped. "He does _not_."

Hawkins rolled his eyes as if she were stupid. Which she was _not_. He grinned at her again, and this time she saw his eyes travel farther down from her face. When she realized he was looking at her chest she raised her hand and slapped him across the face.

He started laughing coldly at her. "Hey, Weasley, I've always wondered what a Gryffindor tasted like."

Rose glared at him in disgust and pushed past him. He suddenly grabbed her in a place _very _innappropriate and she swung around and punched him in the face. He stumbled back, caught off guard, clutching his bruising eye. Rose stared at her own fist, surprised by her own strength.

"How did _that_ taste, Hawkins?" she hissed, before turning away from him and beginning her climb up the steps. She was relieved when he didn't follow.

Still fuming and with burning cheeks, Rose reached the top of the tower a few moments later, slightly out of breath from her furious climb.

She crossed the tower room and picked up her notebook that lay where she had forgotten it during class last night.

As she was turning to head back towards the stairs she noticed she wasn't alone. Someone was leaning his back against the railing, arms folded and staring at her.

Rose felt heat flame across her cheeks and nose as Hawkins's words echoed loudly in her ears, "I _mean_ that Scorpius Malfoy has a _fancy_ for you."

No matter what Hawkins had said, Scorpius was glaring at her.

"What do you want, Weasley?"

Looking away from him she casually lifted up her notebook, then turned away to walk down the stairs.

"Wait!" he suddenly said, startling her. She turned back to look at him, blushing despite herself. "I - " he fell silent, looking away. Rose wondered if he was blushing . . . she couldn't tell, it was too dark.

"I saw the _Daily Prophet_," she said quietly. She saw him nod. "I'm . . . uh . . . sorry, Mal - Scorpius."

He looked at her suddenly, and she had a feeling she had surprised him.

"Is it . . ." she started uneasily, "true?"

She heard him sigh tiredly. "I don't know." He turned around, looking out across the grounds. She cautiously walked forward and stood next to him, seeing his face for the first time that night. She was surprised to see his tear streaked face and bloodshot eyes. The sight sent a pang of pity through her, that . . . and something else.

He caught her staring and sighed again. "Go ahead, Weasley. Take a good look and laugh. Go tell all your friends what a wreck Scorpius Malfoy is."

"I . . . don't want to," she said truthfully. He turned his head to look her straight on. She saw his stormy gray eyes widen in surprise as he realized she was telling the truth.

"Uh . . . thanks," he murmured awkwardly.

"Your . . . welcome," she muttered, just as hesitant.

They stood in awkward silence, Scorpius looking one way, Rose the other. Rose looked from the moon to her hands, noticing how close they were to Scorpius's. She looked up at his face, watching in amazement as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Cautiously, she slid her hand along the rail, it gently brusing his. He started, but then relaxed.

She watched him closely, silently begging him to show the emotions she never thought he had.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked her. She shrugged, amazed at how soft his voice was, while it was usually sarcastic and arrogant.

"Enemies can be friends," she whispered, her hand now fully covering his, "even if only for one night."

Scorpius stared at her, and she wondered what could possibly be going on through his head. As she thought about what had happened at the foot of the tower with Hawkins, she blushed again, breaking the contact with Scorpius's intense gaze.

The moments dragged by and Scorpius found himself wishing the night would never end. He glanced at his silent companion and watched as she blushed at their touching hands. He found himself wondering, for the millionth time that night, what she was thinking about.

She suddenly looked up at him, smiling slightly. "I don't expect anything to have changed between us tomorrow. I expect the same cruel Malfoy in the morning." She then suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. Just before he could respond she had let go, blushing furiously. She then picked up her notebook and, smiling shyly at him, ran towards the stairs.

"By the way," she said turning back to look at him. He smiled slightly, noting the sharp edge back in her voice. "Tell your buddy Jim Hawkins to keep his hands off my body."

The smile was immediately replaced by fury as Scorpius watched her hurry down the stairs, lighting her wand as she went. Jim Hawkins . . . touching _Rose_? Scorpius gripped the rail so hard his knuckles turned white, feeling jealousy pumping madly through his veins.

He. Would. Pay.


	3. Emotions

**_AN: Shorter chapter. Hi._**

**CHAPTER THREE  
****Emotions**

Rose was sitting at breakfast the next morning, buttering a piece of toast as Jessica chatted about something unimportant. Albus suddenly dropped into the empty seat next to Rose, out of breath and looking excited about something.

"What's up, Al?" Rose said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Didn't you hear?" he whispered, eyes wide and serious.

"Apparently not," said Jessica, looking curious.

Albus looked around secretly, then beckoned them closer. Rose and Jessica exchanged amused glances and then leaned forward.

"Apparenly, Jim Hawkins was attacked late last night!"

Rose got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She leaned away from Albus, her eyes betraying her as she looked in Scorpius's direction. He was surrounded by his usual group of friends, with the exception of Hawkins.

"How?" she asked in a small voice, not wanting to know the answer.

"No one knows. But he got it hard. They can't stop him from puking up blood."

Rose went pale. Scorpius looked up and met her eyes, then looked away casually.

"Does Hawkins know who did it?" asked Jessica.

"Probably. But, like I said, they can't get him to stop chucking up blood long enough for him to talk. They had to sedate him so he wouldn't lose _all_ of it."

Rose stared at Scorpius with shock. She suddenly grabbed her bag and ran from the Great Hall, not looking back once.

Scorpius looked to where his friend Aspen Wolfe was pointing and forced a smirk on his face as he watched Rose bolt from the room, eyes wide with fright. He felt guilt flood through him as he realized it was because of what he did to Hawkins.

He excused himself, using the excuse that he had left his Charms Homework in the common room and calmly walked after her.

He found her in the courtyard, sitting on one of the benches found at various points. He casually walked over to her and sat down.

"Why'd you do it, Malfoy?" she asked, attempting to put the disgust for him in her voice, but failing miserably as her lower lip trembled.

Scorpius lowered his gaze from hers, staring guiltily at his pale hands.

"You were there for me - " he began.

"It's different when you're the cause of it, Malfoy!" she cried, turning her body away from him, the tears she had blocked steadily rolling down her cheeks. "Hawkins is puking up blood, _blood_, Malfoy!"

Scorpius glared at her. "Did it ever cross your mind that I did it for _you_?"

She turned to look at him sharply, eyes wide with disbelief. "I can take care of myself!"

"Can you, Rose?" he asked, dark eyes burning into hers. Rose forced herself to stare straight back, no matter how much she wanted to look away.

"Yes I can!" she hissed, gathering her bag and standing up. As she was walking away he got to his feet.

"Why do you keep running away from me?" he shouted. "You did last night too!" The few people gathered in the courtyard looked their way. Rose felt herself begin to grow red with humiliation as she felt the stares of her peers on them.

"Running from _you_?" she snarled, not turning around. She noticed James, Lily, and her brother Hugo among the crowd watching them. She spun around to face him, her face etched with fury as she looked at his smirking face. Trembling with anger she pointed her finger at him as she walked back towards him, her face a mask of absolute rage. "You - you - you _arrogant, loathsome, self-centered, egotistical JERK!_ To think I felt _sorry_ for you! That I _comforted_ you! The whole time all you cared about was _yourself_! You filthy _pureblood_!"

Scorpius glared at her, the two of them almost nose-to-nose now. Rose jabbed him in the chest with her finger, eyes narrowed in disgust. "You were stringing me along, weren't you? Thought it funny to mess with Rose Weasley's emotions! Some sick joke between you and your little Slytherin buddies!"

"Last night was no joke, Weasley!"

"To think I believed Hawkins meant it when he said you _fancied_ me!" she shouted, getting gasps from the crowd. Scorpius stumbled back in surprise.

"He said _what_?"

"You heard me, Malfoy!"

Scorpius only stared at her, and Rose stopped shouting curses to his mother as she watched his struck appearance. The hatred and anger had vanished from his eyes, replaced with wonder and fear.

"No," she whispered, a sinking feeling in her stomach as she realized why. "It _is_ true."


	4. Bonding with the Enemy

**_Chapter Four  
__Bonding with the Enemy_**

Rose avoided Scorpius for an entire week after that, refusing to even so much as _look_ at him. When Friday afternoon found them sitting once again in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Jessica leaned over the space between her and Rose and asked her why, exactly, she was affected by this the way she was.

"Be_cause,_ Jess," Rose whispered, not taking her eyes off the essay she was writing, "we're suppose to _hate_ each other, and now he's gone and messed that up by _liking_ me!"

Jessica sighed and went back to her own work.

By now, Jim Hawkins had been cured of whatever it was Scorpius had done to him. Hawkins was terrified of Malfoy now, and when he first saw Rose he merely nodded in her direction, eyes wide with fright and throwing worried glances every now and again at Scorpius.

Albus finished his essay, distracting Rose for a moment as he stood up and handed it in to Professor Johnson. As he came back to their table, Rose's disobedient eyes found Scorpius, who was staring blankly at his already completed essay. One of his friends nudged him and his head snapped up and he looked at her, smiling slightly.

Rose's heart began to race and she looked away quickly and tried to concentrate on her work, but found herself, once again, glancing up at him every few moments or so.

She thought back to what Jessica had asked her moments before.

Maybe it bothered her so much because _she_ fancied _him _too.

Her unwelcome thoughts were interrupted as Professor Johnson cleared his throat and demanded their attention.

"As some of you may know, this year is the first year we are allowed to take an overnight trip into the Forbidden Forest."

Those who didn't know this blinked in surprise, but the others had found out from something or another.

Johnson, looking slightly amused, continued. "It will take place next weekend. The Headmistress has decided that it will be _this_ particular class allowed to take the trip."

Hesitant cheers erupted from the students. In the forest . . . overnight? It was one thing to go during the day . . . .

Rose, however, was feeling excited.

Jessica, always one to voice her worries and fears, raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Poe?"

"Aren't there werewolves in the forest?"

A group of misfit boys howled at her, and she blushed.

"That's enough, boys," Johnson said in a warning tone. "Yes, Ms. Poe. There _are_ werewolves, so brush up on your defensive skills. Not many spells can stop a full-fledged werewolf, so be prepared. And do know, that this trip _is _part of your final grade, so those who don't attend can say goodbye to a passing grade this semester!" He finished picking up the rest of their work and then sat at his desk and began to grade them.

Johnson allowed them to talk quietly amongst themselves until the signal was given at the end of the class, then he dismissed them and Rose gathered up her books, telling Albus and Jessica who were waiting for her to go on ahead.

After everyone had left, she approached Johnson's desk.

"Ah, Ms. Weasley. What can I do for you?"

"Will we be unaccompanied in the forest?" asked Rose.

Johnson grinned at her. "The Headmistress doesn't quite like the idea, but yes, Ms. Weasley, you will be."

Rose smiled. "That sounds exciting."

"It will be. But rest assure, Ms. Weasley, if things get out of hand, the staff will be nearby. Just don't tell anybody else." He winked at her and she took that as her dismissal.

When she exited the classroom she found Malfoy waiting for her, like she knew he would be.

"What do you want?" she asked wearily, not in the mood to fight with him again.

He didn't say anything as he fell into step beside her. They continued on in silence until they were almost to dinner. As they were walking down the marble staircase he finally spoke. "I saw you smiling at me."

"I wasn't smiling."

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

He started to laugh softly and she glared at him. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?" he asked her innocently.

"Pretending!" she exploded, throwing her hands up in defeat, all her impatience towards his inappropriate behavior for the past week catching up with her.

"I'm not pretending, Rose."

She stopped dead in her tracks, staring at him. He continued on for a few steps before noticing he had gotten ahead of her. She was still at the top of the stairs, Scorpius at the bottom.

"What?" he asked, gazing up at her.

"You called me . . . Rose."

"Yeah, that's your name. Rose."

She slowly shook her head. "You usually call me Weasley, or Weaslette, or Weaslebee, or - "

"Why pretend I don't like you when you know that I do? What's the point?"

Rose only stared at him as she slowly walked down the steps to rejoin him. She suddenly glared at him again, her anger back. "Don't expect me to like you back, or anything."

"I don't. I'd rather have you hate me then feel nothing at all. You know what they say: Hatred is almost as strong as love. Or something like that."

Rose rolled her eyes at him, indicating she had never heard something more ridiculous. "For six years you have insulted me, laughed at me, and made me cry. It's going to take a lot more than kind words and sweet smiles for me to forgive you."

She glanced at him when he didn't say anything. He was smiling -_smiling!_- to himself, looking happier than she had ever seen him before.

She looked straight ahead again as they walked into the Great Hall, and for once she didn't care that everyone was staring as she slowly started to smile. Everyone knew Scorpius liked _her,_ but they never would have guessed that she might like him too.

. . .

* * *

Rose was just sitting down at a table in the library on Saturday morning, novel in hand, when she was joined by Garrett Bellorum. She smiled at him to acknowledge his presence, then opened her book and started to read. Glancing at her every now and again he copied her actions, opening up a much smaller book.

Minutes crept by, Rose enjoying the silence but Garrett, it seemed, was not.

"Um . . . Rose?"

"Hmmm?" she said distractedly, eyes still on the page.

"I . . . uh . . . need to tell you something."

She slowly looked up. Garrett looked nervous, where he usually carried himself with confidence and slight arrogant pride.

"Yes?" she prompted, raising an eyebrow.

"I uh . . . really . . . sort of . . . ."

Rose's eyes widened. Not _another_ one.

"Like you!" he blurted out. He blushed and folded his arms tightly across his Quidditch Player's chest, glaring at his book. "I messed that up," he muttered.

Rose sighed, and he looked up at the sound. He was relieved she wasn't angry, but deeply disappointed when he saw no emotion whatsoever on her face.

"Here's the problem, Garrett," she said gently, reaching across and putting a comforting hand on his forearm. "You like me as more than just a friend. I like you _only_ as a friend. Do you understand?"

He nodded hesitantly.

Rose smiled and returned to her book. "Good."

"Rose?"

She sighed, knowing he wouldn't give up that easily. "Yes, Garrett?"

"Can you at least consider me? I know it's a pretty hard pick between me and Malfoy, but, you know. Just consider it."

He stood up, surprised her by kissing her on the cheek, and then left. Rose had frozen when he had mentioned Scorpius, feeling shocked . . . and embarrassed.

Her mood suddenly spoiled, she closed her book and left the library. She needed to talk to _someone_ about all of this. Jessica was an option, and so was Lily, but neither were her first choice.

. . .

* * *

Rose climbed the steps to the owlery, letter clutched tightly in her hand, the slight wind blowing her hair around her face. As she reached the top she sighed again when she saw Scorpius there as well. He smiled at her, causing her to frown.

She gently called her owl down from the rafters, and the majestic bird perched on her arm as she led it over to the window, passing by Scorpius without so much as a glance in his direction.

After Rose made sure that the letter was secure she watched the owl take off into the clear blue sky.

"What's his name?" Scorpius suddenly asked her. "The owl's?

She jumped, startled, then turned to look at him. "Remus. You know, named after Remus Lupin. He was a good friend of my parents."

"Right. The werewolf, correct?"

"Yes," she said, noticing how oddly formal he was being. He caught her watching him and smiled, nodding at his own letter.

"Writing to mum. In Azkaban. You know the rest."

A smile escaped her lips. Writing to his _mum_ . . . that was sweet of him.

"Are you going on the overnight trip?" he asked casually, calling down a large eagle owl. She watched him carry the owl to the window, forcing the stubborn bird's beak open. The owl snapped at his fingers and nipped one, causing him to shake it in pain. "Stupid bird," he muttered, forcing it open again and shoving the letter in its mouth. "Behave for mum, will you?"

He threw the owl, none to gently, out the window, it dropping several feet before gaining control of its wings.

"This is the third time, you know," he said as they walked out of the owlery together.

"Third time what?" she asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Third time we've talked to each other without screaming in each other's faces," said Scorpius. "And please don't ruin it by starting to yell at me, Rose."

She blinked in surprise. He had said _please_ and _Rose_ in the same sentence.

He started to laugh softly, watching her. "You're adorable when you're confused."

"I am?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded, still watching her with those stormy gray eyes.

"Yes. You are."

. . .

* * *

Rose decided to give Scorpius a chance, so that was how Albus found them sitting at the edge of the lake under the beech tree that was favored by so many.

"Uh . . . hi, Rosie," Albus said, glancing at Scorpius who was beaming at his giggling cousin.

"Hey, Al. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Why don't you sit down?" she suggested, patting the space next to her.

"As appealing as that sounds, Jessica just sent me to find you."

"Oh," said Rose, glancing at Scorpius and smiling. "Did she tell you why?"

"No. She just wondered where you had gotten off to."

Rose smiled fondly at Scorpius. "Tell her I've been spending time with a very good friend."

Albus turned on his heel and stalked off, but Rose didn't notice the abrupt manner in which he had left, too distracted by Scorpius's smiling face.

"Did you _really _run into a tree the first time you were on a broomstick?" she asked, smiling.

"Hey, I was three!"

Rose threw back her head and laughed, her beautiful brown hair cascading all around her small frame. Without thinking she threw her arms around his waist and laughed harder, unable to contain herself as her shoulders shook with the force of her uncontrollable giggling. Rose suddenly noticed what she was doing and sat up abruptly, staring at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

He grinned crookedly at her, causing her to smile slightly. "It's fine," he said softly.

Rose, like many times before, broke eye contact first, blushing at her shoes. Scorpius continued to smile at her for a moment before he looked away too.

"Father was upset," continued Scorpius, glancing at her.

"Because you were hurt?"

Scorpius snorted, causing Rose to look at him. "No. Because I broke his first broomstick."

Rose's face split into a huge grin. "That's . . . that's _horrible_!"

Scorpius beamed at her again. "It is, isn't it?"

Rose started to laugh again, nodding. She stopped quickly, noticing how distant his eyes had become.

"You worry about her, don't you?" she said softly. Scorpius slowly looked back at her, his eyes focusing back onto her face.

"Yeah," he said simply. "But I'll get over it."

"You shouldn't, Scorpius!" she said angrily. "She's your mother! You're _suppose_ to be worried about her!"

"Spare me the lecture on feelings, Rose," he muttered. She fell silent, noting that his eyes were cold and unreadable. She realized she didn't know a lot about him, outside of school, that is. His personal life was a complete mystery to her. She was itching with curiosity about the conversation she had overheard between him and his father.

Rose simply gazed at him, hugging her knees to her chest and resting her chin on top of them. She casually reached towards him and took his hand.

"Scorpius . . . ." she whispered his name, feeling the pleasant weight it held on her tongue.

He looked at her, his dark eyes revealing nothing.

"I don't want this," she confessed, tracing the dark veins in his forearm, "but I think I need it."

He looked surprised, and Rose decided it was time to leave him and let him be alone. She leaned over and softly kissed his cheek before standing up.

"Remember, Malfoy," she snapped, "nothing has changed."

"Of course not, Weasley," he smirked. "Now shove off."

"With pleasure," she snarled.

And with butterflies in her stomach she walked back to the castle, feeling his eyes still on her long after she had looked away.


	5. Anger, Jealousy, and Fear

**_Chapter Five  
__Anger, Jealousy, and Fear_**

Dear Rose,

First off, I want to tell you how long I have been waiting to talk to you about this. Every mother looks forward to the day when their daughter asks the question, "WHAT THE HECK IS _WRONG_ WITH HIM?"

Though I _am_ surprised that the boy in question is SCORPIUS MALFOY_, _the answer is the same. He's a _BOY_. He's not _supposed_ to make sense. It's sort of like your father and I in _OUR_ 6th year. He had _NO_ clue whatsoever. Didn't I ever tell you about the time I turned a flock of angry canaries on him? He _still_ has the scars. It still makes me angry when I think about how hurt I was.

But it's the other way around for you. _HE_ likes _YOU_, _YOU_ don't like _HIM_. All I can say to you for now, Rose, is to just wait for events to unfold. As for this Garrett boy, I don't know what to say. I never had two boys after me at the same time. Just . . . listen to your heart. It will never lie to you. If it _SEEMS_ Scorpius is serious about you, give him a chance. He may surprise you. And who knows? Maybe you'll learn to like him, too.

With All My Love (to your brother, too),

MUM

Your father sends his love also! (Though he was rather peeved to learn that Draco Malfoy's son is the one seeking after your heart)

* * *

The week sped by, Rose and Scorpius sneaking glances at each other and sharing secret smiles, oblivious to the fact that everyone knew, including the staff, that they were doing so. Her mother was right. Scorpius _had_ surprised her. As for her father's feelings on the delicate subject, she just rolled her eyes, feeling excited about her rebellious acts. It was all part of being a teenager.

"Remember that in order to join us on the overnight trip you _must_ turn in your permission form signed by a _parent_ or a _legal _guardian. Any forgers will be banned from not only this trip, but also any others that may occur during your remaining time at Hogwarts," said Johnson at the end of DADA on Friday afternoon. "_Including _Hogsmeade Trips."

He came around and picked up the forms that had already been signed, allowing them to talk quietly amongst themselves. Rose took the opportunity to share a glance with Scorpius, who had also already turned in his form. She was distracted and a bit peeved when Garrett, who was sitting at the table in front of her, turned around in his seat to talk to her.

"So, Rose, have you been thinking about me?"

Jessica, who had been talking with Albus, looked up at his voice, eyebrows raised in shock.

"Yes, Garrett," muttered Rose. "I have."

"And?"

"I still need time to consider your offer."

Garrett looked unhappy with this news. "I've given you a week! How long do you _need_?"

"Longer than a week, Garrett."

"Rose," he said, almost pleadingly, "I can give you so much more than _Scorpius Malfoy_ can! What's holding you back? _Him?_ When he was the one who made you cry, who was the one who made you laugh?"

Rose furrowed her brow in confusion. "That would be Albus."

"Exactly my point!"

"What point? That I should date my _cousin_?"

Garrett blushed. "No! That you shouldn't date _Malfoy_!"

"Who said anything about dating anybody?"

"ME! _I_ want to date _you_!"

The class fell silent, staring in their direction. Scorpius narrowed his eyes, glaring at Garrett.

Rose felt strangely calm, despite all the staring eyes. Even the professor was watching them, holding his breath to see what would happen. While Garrett sat there, fuming, she calmly turned a page in the book she was reading.

"Well I'm sorry, Garrett. I just don't know if I want to date you."

"Who _doesn't _want to date me?"

"Uh . . . apparently me and the male population."

Laughter erupted around the room. Garrett's face was turning red with anger and humiliation.

"You say that now, but you don't mean it, Rose."

"Oh, trust me, Garrett, _I_ mean it."

She rolled her eyes at Jessica, who snorted with laughter.

Garrett, arrogant pride damaged, turned back around to face the front of the class. Rose noticed, out of the corner of her eye, that Scorpius was glaring at the back of his head. She sighed. Not _again._

At the end of class Rose hurried after Scorpius, who had his hand already groping for his wand as he advanced on Garrett, who was too distracted by his anger to notice Scorpius trailing him.

"Malfoy!" Rose shouted, ignoring the staring eyes. Scorpius didn't pause as he abandoned his attempt at finding his wand, ready to use his fists instead.

"MALFOY!" Rose screamed, shoving past students. Garrett turned at the sound of her voice, caught sight of Scorpius and bolted down the hallway, knocking down students and ignoring their angry outbursts. Rose abandoned her bag and ran after Scorpius who was far ahead of her and right on Garrett's heels.

They all exited out into the fields by the lake, and Rose watched in dismay as Scorpius tackled Garrett to the ground, his fist making contact with the Gryffindor's face.

"MALFOY, STOP!"

Curious students gathered around the two boys, some chanting, "Fight, fight, fight!" while others watched with worry, wondering who would come out victorious.

"STOP. IT. YOU. JEALOUS. _IDIOT_!" Rose screamed, putting herself between the two boys and pushing against Scorpius's chest, the Slytherin not budging, fists clenched at his side while he glared at Garrett who had blood dripping down his chin from his split lip. "That was _completely_ inappropriate, Scorpius! What's wrong with you?"

"Stay out of this, Rose. This doesn't concern you."

"Doesn't _concern _me! It does if you go around picking fights with every boy that shows the slightest bit of interest in me!" she screamed, shoving against his stone hard body. "Over here. _Now_."

He shook his head stubbornly, refusing to move.

_"MOVE OR I'LL HEX YOU!"_

He glared at her for a split second before he followed her away from the gathered students.

"Scorpius! Why did you _do _that!" she demanded. "That was immature and childish!" She winced, noticing how much she sounded like her mother scolding her father after he had done something Hermione found inappropriate.

He noticed and smirked. "You're beautiful even when you're yelling at me."

She rolled her eyes, but still blushed. "Don't distract me!" she snapped.

He only continued to smile at her with that breathtaking grin of his.

"Stop it," she said halfheartedly, gazing at him.

"Stop what, Rose? Being in love with you?"

Those words snapped her out of her daze. She gave him one fleeting glance before she went back to Garrett, who was sporting a bloody nose and a rather nasty bruise on his cheek.

He caught sight of her and cringed. Rose felt very sorry for him. "I'm sorry, Rose! I didn't realize you were taken!"

"I'm not taken!" she snapped, turning to glare at Scorpius who smirked, casually leaning against the trunk of the tree, arms folded across his chest. "Here," she said more gently, taking his arm, "let me help you."

Glaring over her shoulder at the still smirking Scorpius, she led Garrett back to the castle.

"Today really isn't my day," muttered Garrett. Rose laughed embarrassedly.

"Sorry about the whole dating thing, Garrett. I just don't . . . feel comfortable about that sort of thing yet."

Garrett nodded reluctantly. "I can wait."

Rose smiled at him sadly. He just didn't get it.

. . .

* * *

Rose stood with Albus and Jessica at the edge of the forest a couple of hours later with the rest of the class. Professor Johnson was reading names off of a list, checking who was present and who was absent.

He reached the end of the list and then folded it up. "Okay. That's everyone. Mr. Potter, take the lead. I'll see you all tomorrow evening."

"You're not coming with us?" a Slytherin girl squeaked, clutching her friend's arm.

Johnson winked at Rose and then nodded at Albus to continue.

Albus obeyed, looking nervous like everybody else as he started down the path. One of the only ones who wasn't afraid was Rose, who looked around at all the dark looming trees with interest.

"There are werewolves in here!" she heard someone whisper.

"Vampires too," said another.

Rose rolled her eyes. Such chickens.

"Albus, do you know where we're going?"

"Of - of course, Jessica. We just follow the path," came his nervous reply.

"What path!" Jessica exclaimed angrily. Rose saw that they had run into a dead end.

"Hmmm," she said, looking at the trees that surrounded them on all sides. They must have been walking longer than she had realized.

"Where exactly are we suppose to be going anyway?" Garrett said, coming to stand next to Rose. His injuries were completely healed, looking as if he had never gotten in a fight to begin with. Albus shrugged.

"Typical," Jim Hawkins smirked. "The Gryffindors got us all lost."

"I stayed on the path!" Albus shot back at him.

"Would you like to lead us, Hawkins?" Rose asked coolly.

Hawkins only glared at her.

Rose rolled her eyes at her peers, who were appearing completely helpless. She pulled out her wand and performed a four-pointer spell.

"Our best bet is to go north. This way," and she took the lead.

They all walked on in silence, most of them too afraid to speak as the darkness gradually enveloped them.

"Some light, please, Albus," Rose asked politely. Albus lit his wand and the others followed suit.

"I think we should set up camp in the first clearing we come to," Jessica suggested. Rose smiled gratefully at her. Even in the possible moment of danger Jessica was calm. Albus tried to be appear calm too, but his worried eyes betrayed him.

"I'm too young to die!" the same Slytherin girl as before shrieked. Rose knew who she was . . . but had forgotten her name. Was it Taylor Cashmere?

"Shut up!" Rose snapped. "Something might hear you!"

Taylor fell silent, suddenly wide eyed as she looked all around them at the dark trees. Rose rolled her eyes. She was pathetic.

Sometime as they were walking Scorpius casually came to her side, hoisting her big bag off her shoulders and putting it onto his own back. She smiled slightly without looking at him.

"Rose!" Jessica said excitedly, pointing ahead of them. "I see a break in the trees!"

"It's about time!" Albus muttered. They quickened their pace slightly until they reached the large clearing, all of them rushing through at the same time, tripping over their own feet and collapsing on the ground.

"Really! Why be so dramatic!" Rose snapped, standing next to Scorpius who was putting down his bag and Rose's.

"Okay," Albus said, clapping his hands and looking around at them all. "We need to set up camp."

"Who said you were to be leader?" demanded Hawkins. Albus raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry," he said sarcastically. He raised his hand. "Who votes Hawkins as leader?" No one raised their hands. "Me as leader?" Everybody raised their hands. "That's settled then. Now, someone should start a fire."

"I'll do that," piped up a Slytherin boy by the name of Tony Caldwell. He pulled out his wand and recruited some of his friends to help him build a large pit for the fire.

"Now, who has the tents?"

"I have Gryffindor's," Rose said, making to pick up her bag but Scorpius heaved it over his shoulder. She smiled at him and led him over to where she wanted to set it up.

"And Slytherin's?"

Hawkins, who was still angry, heaved his bag back onto his shoulder and went to set it up next to where Rose and Scorpius were setting up Gryffindor's.

"What are we suppose to do for food, Potter?" a burly Slytherin named Travis Langdon asked.

"I've got that covered," Jessica said. She opened her bag and they watched in amazement as she pulled out enough food to feed the entire castle.

"How'd you get that?" Albus asked her, examining a basket filled to the brim with biscuits.

"I've been sneaking food from the table all week."

"_I_ haven't seen you doing it!"

"I've been _sneaking_ it, Al. You weren't suppose to."

Smiling and shaking her head at him she went to go help Rose, who was laughing at Scorpius who was tangled in the canvas of the tent.

"This is bloody useless!" he said, laughing at himself. He suddenly tripped, knocking into Rose and bringing them both to the ground.

Jessica laughed. "You two are helpless!" Shaking her head some more she pulled out her wand and went about setting up the tent.

"That's one way to do it," Scorpius said as the tent neatly set itself up.

Rose took his hand. "Let's go see how Albus is getting things done."

Jessica watched their joined hands as they walked away, smiling to herself. As much as Rose denied it, she was madly in love with Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

. . .

As the sun set and the moon rose, Rose found herself sitting next to Scorpius in front of the blazing fire Tony and his friends had so expertly made. Everyone was gathered around it, laughing and roasting the marshmallows Jessica had stolen from the castle. Rose softly laughed at them. These were the same students who had been screaming their heads off during the journey, and now they were laughing and singing the Hogwarts School Song, arms wrapped fondly around each other's shoulders as each sang their own tune.

"Um . . . Rose? Can I talk to you?"

Rose rolled her eyes at Scorpius and turned to look at Garrett, who had come to stand next to her.

"You just won't give up, will you?" she asked wearily.

He grinned swiftly at her, but then glanced at Malfoy's scowling face.

"Over here?" he suggested, gesturing away from the fire.

"Fine, okay."

She stood up, glancing at Scorpius as she did so, then followed Garrett away from the fire and the smirking faces watching them.

She folded her arms across her chest, leaning against the trunk of a tree and staring up at Garrett expectantly.

"Well, Rose, your choice is obvious."

"Choice? Obvious? What are you talking about?"

"Malfoy is very capable of protecting you," Garrett went on as if she hadn't interrupted. "What you see in him, I have no idea. Maybe you've connected with a softer side of him, I don't know. If you trust him, that's reason enough for everyone to trust him."

"Wow, Garrett," Rose said, eyes wide. "That's sweet of you. But nothing is going on between Scorpius and me."

Garrett smiled at her, shaking his head. "Oh, there's something going on. Everyone knows how you two are always smiling at each other, even when you're insulting each other. As if it's all game and the two of you are playing it. If that _is_ the case, you're playing it very well."

Rose felt herself begin to blush.

"Just let me kiss you, Rose," Garrett whispered, gently taking her face in his hands. "Just once."

Rose's eyes found Scorpius, who was glaring into the fire. While he wasn't looking she leaned up on tiptoes and kissed Garrett on the cheek.

"Not there, Rose," he murmured, closing his eyes and leaning forward. Scorpius looked over to them and Rose turned away from Garrett, his lips brushing across her cheek.

"Don't, Garrett. You'll just make things more complicated and delicate then they already are. Just . . . don't."

She removed his hands and walked away from him, towards the tents, her heart thudding. What had stopped her? She _liked_ Garrett. He was handsome, and funny, and had never hurt her like Scorpius had. She stopped and stared at Scorpius. He was so _attractive,_ she thought, blushing at herself. The fire played on his face, lighting his hair like a fiery halo of light. She wanted _him_ to kiss her. Not Garrett.

Rose blushed as Scorpius's eyes met hers. She wanted him so much that she felt tears spring to her eyes and fall swiftly down her cheeks. He looked alarmed, slowly standing up. Suddenly Jessica was at his side, putting a hand on his arm to stop him.

"This requires a girl friend," she said pointedly, smiling at him. Scorpius hesitantly nodded, sitting back down. He watched Rose disappear into the tent with Jessica after her.

"Okay, Rose, tell me what's going on," Jessica demanded, looking around the inside of the tent. It included a kitchen and a sitting room. It looked exactly like the common room, much bigger on the inside than the outside of the tent. Rose was curled up on one of the sofas, hugging her knees tightly to her chest. Rose shook her head rapidly, eyes wide and full of more tears. Jessica sat next to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Tell me."

It all suddenly came tumbling out of her mouth, words tripping over themselves as sobs shook Rose's shoulders.

Jessica nodded, even though she barely understood a word Rose was saying. She only caught occasional words like "Garrett" and "Scorpius" and once she thought she heard something along the lines of "Jim attacked because of me."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Jessica said, holding a hand up to silence Rose. "Let me get this straight. You went to get your notebook from the Astronomy Tower when you ran into Jim Hawkins who grabbed your butt, then you found Scorpius, held his hand while he cried, then _told _him about Hawkins grabbing your butt, and the next thing you knew Hawkins was in the hospital wing puking up blood because he was attacked by Malfoy, who's madly in love with you?"

Rose nodded, more tears falling down her cheeks.

"Then Garrett Bellorum asked you to be his girlfriend, you politely declined, then he asked you _again_ during class today and Scorpius overheard and then attacked _him_ at the lake?"

Rose nodded again, banging her forehead against her knees.

"Then just now Garrett told you he wanted to kiss you and you realized you wanted to kiss _Scorpius_ and that you finally realized you were in love with him too?"

Rose started sobbing again. "Scorpius. Ruining. _Every_thing!"

"And now you blame Scorpius for all of this because he's been in love with you forever?"

"We're _suppose_ to hate each other! But he's ruined that by _liking_ me!"

"You mean loving you, Rose."

_"Whatever!"_

Jessica pursed her lips, like she always did when she was thinking. The tent flap suddenly opened and Albus climbed in, temporarily letting in the sound of laughing and singing. Albus immediately closed it and went over to Rose, bending down to hug her.

"Did Malfoy hurt you?" he demanded, eyes flashing.

Rose shook her head rapidly. "No, Al, it's nothing like that."

Albus looked at Jessica, who widened her eyes meaningfully. Albus nodded once in her direction, indicating he understood.

"Do you want to talk to him?" Albus asked, sitting on the other side of her. Rose looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Do I _look_ like I want to talk to him?"

"You look as beautiful as always, Rosie," Jessica said comfortingly, stroking her friend's hair.

Rose snorted, wiping her mascara smudged face. "I probably look like a raccoon."

"A very pretty raccoon," Albus said with a smile.

"Oh, shut up, Al."

"Come on, Rose. I'll help you clean up," despite Rose's protests Jessica heaved her friend to her feet and dragged her over to the bathroom. Seeing that the tent was magical, it had a bedroom for the girls and one for the boys, both with their own bathroom. It was very convenient.

As Rose washed her face, Jessica brushed her dirty-blonde hair. Both had changed into their pajamas, ready for bed. The other girls in their dorm, Alicia Thomas and Victoria Clearwater, left the room, also dressed for bed.

"You should talk to him," Jessica said, squeezing toothpaste onto her toothbrush and then handing the toothpaste to Rose. "Tell him how you feel. He loves you, he'll understand."

"He doesn't _love_ me. He's _in_ love with me. There's a difference."

"No there's not!" said Jessica, knowing she was just making up excuses not to talk to Scorpius. Rose ignored her, brushing her teeth. Jessica rolled her eyes as she began the process of brushing her own teeth. The door to their bathroom suddenly opened and Alicia poked her head in.

"Um . . . Rose? Malfoy's outside. He wants to talk to you."

Jessica raised her eyebrows meaningfully at Rose, who rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Thanks, Alicia."

"Your welcome."

Rose took her sweet time rinsing her mouth out, than as she made a scene by slowly walking towards the door Jessica lost her patience. "Merlin's Pants, Rose! Stop dragging around! Your future husband is waiting!"

"He is _not_ my future hus - "

"Yeah, yeah. Still in denial, I get that," Jessica interrupted. She took Rose firmly by the arm and marched her out of the girl's room and into the main room of the tent, where the boys were all sitting and talking. Garrett glanced at her and sort of smiled, but the hurt expression on her face had him immediately looking away.

Jessica roughly pushed Rose out of the tent flap, almost sending her sprawling onto the ground. Rose caught herself just in time, stumbling a bit.

The fire was still roaring, two or three couples snuggled around it and whispering to each other. Feeling uneasy around her fellow students who didn't mind their public displays of affection, Rose went to sit next to Scorpius, who was staring into the fire. She sighed. He looked so adorable, brow furrowed as he glared at the crackling flames.

"You . . . uh, wanted to talk to me?" she asked uneasily.

It was a moment before he answered, slowly turning to look her in the eye. He barely managed to miss her red eyes.

"Why were you crying? Was it something Bellorum did?"

"No," Rose said quickly, afraid he'd jump to conclusions and attack Garrett again. She frowned at him, tears threatening to fall again. "It's something _you've _done, Scorpius. It's something you're _doing_."

He looked confused, making him all the more attractive. "What am I doing?"

She suddenly erupted into tears, overwhelmed by the night's events and the terrifying realization of how she felt about him.

"Rose, please don't cry!" he whispered, taking her into his arms and stroking her hair. His touch, surprisingly, was much more welcome than Jessica's or even Albus's. She couldn't remember a time she felt safer. "It kills me when I make you cry!"

"Oh, Scorpius," she cried sadly, burying her face into his chest. "You're making me fall in love with you!"

Scorpius fell into stunned silence, listening to Rose's terrified crying. He imagined what she was feeling, remembering how scared _he_ had been when _he _realized he loved her.

"It's all moving too fast," she continued, tears steadily falling down her face and onto his shirt. "I'm scared, Scorpius, and I don't know why!"

Scorpius blinked, gathering himself together. He needed her to stop crying, or he might break apart himself. He couldn't stand seeing her so sad and afraid. He gently took her face into his hands and brushed away a tear with his thumb.

"Someone so beautiful shouldn't be so sad, Rose," he said firmly. She gazed up at him, and he thought he saw a glimmer of hope in those deep chocolate colored eyes. She closed her eyes as Scorpius cautiously leaned down to kiss her, but she put a hand to his chest and stopped him. He gave her a questioning smile when he saw she was blushing furiously.

"Scorpius . . . I . . . " she looked away from him, cheeks flaming. "I've never been kissed before."

Scorpius didn't know what to say. He had never thought about her never having been kissed. This was a moment she'd remember forever.

"I'm scared I'll be horrible at it," she whispered.

"Rose," Scorpius said seriously, taking her face into his hands again and looking deep into her eyes, "you could kiss as horribly as a hippogriff and I wouldn't mind."

Rose snorted. "How do you know hippogriffs are bad kissers? What if I'm _worse_ than one?"

Scorpius smiled warmly at her. "Are you scared I won't be pleased?"

She gulped, nodding. Scorpius laughed fondly, bringing her close to him and resting his chin on the top of her head. "I want to kiss you, Rose, but I won't if you don't want me to."

"I want you to!" she admitted, blushing with embarrassment.

"Are you sure?" he teased. She rolled her eyes at him and he smiled, lovingly twirling a strand of her hair around his finger.

"Stop that," she snapped, pushing his hand firmly away.

Scorpius caught her hand in his own, his free hand taking her other one. He grinned at her expectant and impatient face.

"Shall I kiss you, or you kiss me?"

Rose glared at him. "You're purposely making me angry!"

"Yes," he said, smiling, letting go of one of her hands and bringing it to her neck. "You're adorable when you're mad."

Rose's lips pouted at him and he gazed at them, mesmerized by their fullness and perfect shade of pink. She noticed where his attention was fixed and went very still, holding her breath as he cautiously leaned forward, closing the gap between them. When his lips were a heart beat away he hesitated, his eyes flickering to her wide ones. He sighed inwardly. She was so innocent, so sweet and vulnerable. She was _his_ Rose. His beautiful, clever, shy Rose. His stubborn, obnoxious, annoying Rose. _His_ Rose. He'd never get tired of calling her his.

He softly pressed his lips to hers, smiling slightly as he put his fingers gently to her pulse, feeling it beating wildly.

She slowly, cautiously started to kiss him back, adorable in her inexperience.

"Calm down, Rose," he murmured with an amused smile on his lips, eyes closed as he basked in the beauty of the moment. Kissing her was perfect. _She_ was perfect. He felt like he could take on the whole world.

"And you were worried you'd be horrible at this," Scorpius sneered, her hands grabbing the front of his shirt as she clung to him, still terrified by what was happening and what she was doing.

"Shut up, you fool!" she snapped, causing him to abruptly throw back his head and roar with laughter.

"Oh, Rose!" he said dramatically, bringing her hand to his thudding heart, "I swear you'll be the death of me! Only you could say something so adorably innocent at a time like this!"

Rose blushed and smiled as he wiped tears from his eyes, shoulders still shaking from barely compressed laughter.

"I do try," she teased, snuggling up closer to him. He laughed softly into her hair, closing his eyes and kissing her tenderly on the forehead.

She looked up at him and casually leaned up and kissed him softly, closing her eyes on his amused grin.

She took a deep rattling breath, her eyes fluttering open again. He grinned at her and she smiled shyly.

"I'm not so bad, am I?" he asked, pretending to be worried. Rose began to giggle as she wrapped her arms around his waist, relieved to be in his arms, even if for only one night.

Scorpius took her hand, tangling their fingers together as he gazed into her wide, innocent eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rose," he breathed. "I'm sorry for a lot of things. But not for this. I'll never apologize for loving you."

Rose smiled at him, her whole face lighting up. "I don't want you, too."

Scorpius grinned at her. "Now that you've declared your undying love for me, I have the _right_ to beat an oaf like Garrett Bellorum's face into the ground, do I not?"

Rose giggled, resting her head against his chest and listening to the beating of his heart. Silence stretched out between them, but it was not awkward like it had once been.

Rose knew the moment was delicate, and one that she would remember forever, even if this relationship didn't work. One thing was absolute: Scorpius Malfoy would always hold a very special place in her heart.

* * *

**_Hahahaha...jealous idiot._**

**_Review?_**


	6. I refuse to leave you

_**Heh heh...mischievousness...**_

**_Chapter Six  
_"_I refuse to leave you."_**

* * *

All was quiet. Most everyone had retired for the night, except a Slytherin couple and Rose and Scorpius, who were laughing quietly, Scorpius holding her close.

"It's true, Rosie," he whispered, nodding at the couple who sat on the other side of the fire. "She's cheating on _him_ and he's cheating on _her_. They're bored with their relationship and just won't end it. I don't know why."

"That's pathetic," she said grinning.

Just as he was opening his mouth to speak to her again, a howl ripped through the night, startling them. Rose and Scorpius stared at the edge of the clearing, where the bushes were ruffling, as if something were behind it. Suddenly a wolf bounded into the clearing, snarling ferociously. The Slytherin couple screamed and ran into their tent. Rose and Scorpius both drew their wands, and side-by-side prepared to attack and defend their classmates.

The wolf merely glanced at them before he lowered his snout to the ground and sniffed it tenderly. It padded around the fire as if it were looking for something. Rose and Scorpius shared a curious glance, keeping their wands pointed at the great beast before them.

Rose subconsciously moved close to Scorpius's side, using her hand that wasn't holding her wand to take his free one. Her wand hand was shaking as she fought the fear flooding through her.

The wolf ignored them as it continued to sniff at the ground, whimpering like a lost puppy.

Rose cocked her head to the side, studying it with wide eyes. She slipped her hand out of Scorpius's, narrowing her eyes as she slowly walked forward.

"Rose!" Scorpius warned. The wolf jerked its head towards them, growling ferociously. Rose jumped back, frightened again and cursing herself for approaching it. The wolf bounded forward and Rose cried out, forgetting her wand as the wolf came towards her -

Scorpius suddenly shoved her roughly out of harms way, placing himself between Rose and the wolf.

He raised his wand, no sign of fear on his face, but he wasn't quick enough as the wolf knocked him to the ground.

"SCORPIUS!"

Rose's scream had Albus and Jessica and several others hurrying out of the tents to see what was wrong.

Jessica screamed in horror as Albus charged forward, whipping his wand out and pointing it at the wolf that had sunk his teeth into Scorpius's shoulder. Rose had fallen to the ground, sobbing heart-wrenching sobs as she watched Scorpius being attacked.

_"STUPEFY!" _roared Albus, the force of his spell sending the wolf flying off of Scorpius who had passed out from the loss of blood from the wound on his shoulder.

Rose scrambled to her feet, only to fall next to Scorpius again and throw her arms around him, shoulders shaking with soul rending sobs.

"Is he dead?" Jessica whispered, eyes wide. Albus didn't answer as he charged over to the wolf, eyes blazing. The wolf growled as it slowly slunk away into the trees.

"Albus!" Rose cried. He turned and then ran over to where she sat with Scorpius's head in her lap. "We need to get him to the Castle!"

Albus pointed his wand down the path they had taken earlier that day. _"Expecto Patronum!"_ A silver white phoenix shot out of his wand and soared down the path, disappearing as it receded into the dark forest.

"We need to stop the bleeding," Albus said, face pale as he knelt next to Scorpius. He raised his wand, gently placing the tip of it to Scorpius's wound. He muttered something under his breath and Rose watched with wide, tear filled eyes as the bleeding suddenly stopped.

Albus and Jessica gave out orders for everyone to get ready to leave for the castle immediately. Everyone readily agreed, having no wish to stay in the forest now that Scorpius had been attacked. While everyone bustled around in the near darkness, Rose stayed at Scorpius's side. He was moaning in pain, tears steadily dripping down Rose's face.

"I'm so scared, Albus!" Jessica said, shivering as she stood next to him by where the tent had been moments before. He didn't answer as he hauled the bag with the tent equipment onto his back. "I hope the professors get here soon. . . ."

Right on cue, Professor Johnson and the Headmistress broke through the trees and entered the clearing, faces stricken. Johnson conjured up a stretcher and levitated Scorpius on to it.

"How did this happen, Mr. Potter? Your patronus didn't exactly explain!" Professor McGonagall snapped, eyes flashing.

"It's my fault, Professor!" Rose cried, burying her face into her hands. "S-Scorpius pushed me out of the w-way and was attacked in-instead!"

"It is _not_your fault, Ms. Weasley!" Professor McGonagall said firmly, putting an arm around her shaking shoulders. "Mr. Potter, lead the way. Mr. Caldwell, put out that fire."

Professor McGonagall steered the distraught Rose down the path after Professor Johnson, lighting her wand.

"Rose!" called Garrett, jogging up to them. "You dropped your wand!"

Rose took one look at it and then burst into fresh tears, remembering how useless she had been. Professor McGonagall took it silently, nodding thanks to Garrett.

"He'll be fine," said Professor McGonagall in soothing tones as Rose continued to cry. "He's going to be all right."

The Headmistress desperately hoped she wasn't lying.

. . .

* * *

Rose refused to leave Scorpius's side for longer than five minutes. She even stayed when Draco Malfoy burst through the Hospital Wing doors, face furious as he walked directly towards Scorpius's bed. Not paying the slightest bit of attention to Rose, he gazed down silently at his son, his face relaxing slightly as he saw Scorpius's mouth twitch into a smile in his sleep.

Draco suddenly noticed her, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Rose Weasley, is it?" he snarled. Rose nodded, eyes fixed on Scorpius's face. "Why are you here?" he demanded, trying to keep his voice hard but sounding curious. Rose only turned away from him and looked out the window, tears spilling down her cheeks. She wiped her red eyes wearily. "Why have _you_ been crying?"

"I can't shed tears for the man I love?" she said so quietly she barely heard herself.

"What? Speak up, girl! I can't hear you!"

"Never mind," she sniffed miserably.

The doors were thrown open again and Rose's mother and father hurried into the room.

"Rose!" Hermione exclaimed, rushing forward and engulfing her daughter into a hug. "We just finished talking to McGonagall! She said something about a wolf and that Scorpius saved you!"

"What?" Draco shouted. Scorpius jerked awake at the sound, looking up confusingly at all the people surrounding his bed.

The first thing he said was, "Rose! Where is she? Is she all right?"

Everyone watched flabbergasted as Rose burst into tears and ran from the room.

"Rose!" Hermione said, chasing after her.

Ron so far had remained silent, glaring at Draco and Scorpius.

"I don't know what game you think you're playing, Malfoy, but tell your son to stay away from my daughter," he snarled.

Draco sneered. "What's the matter, Weasley, don't like the idea of Malfoy blood in your family?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I _don't_!"

"My son saved her _life_! Isn't that reason enough to put the past behind us?"

"No!" Ron roared. "You can't _honestly_ expect us to just forget all the horrible things you've done!"

Draco flinched involuntarily at the words. He opened his mouth to shout back when they were interrupted by a furious Madam Pomfrey.

"Really!" she shouted, shooing them away from Scorpius's bed. "We have patients trying to rest! Go quarrel like children elsewhere!"

Draco shot Ron an annoyed look and then turned to Madam Pomfrey with an anxious expression.

"What's the damage?" he asked worriedly.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "The same damage that any normal werewolf inflicts."

Scorpius felt his throat go dry. "So . . . what? I'm a werewolf now?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded hesitantly, her face soft. "It depends if you were attacked by a werewolf or a wolf man."

"Is there a difference?" Draco asked, annoyed. "Is there a cure?" he added, knowing the answer and despising it.

"I'm afraid not."

"That's not good enough!" Draco exploded, slamming his fist down on the bedside table, making them all jump.

"Dad, calm down," Scorpius said quietly, his calm exterior unnerving. Draco fell silent, staring at his son. Before anyone could say anything else, the doors opened again and Hermione lead Rose back in.

Scorpius smiled at her, attempting to sit up. She gave him a watery smile, throwing cautions to the wind as she rushed forward, sitting in the chair next to his bed and taking his hand. Their parents stared at them dumbfounded, but the two of them paid them no mind, eyes only for each other.

"I thought you were going to die," she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. He wiped them away with his hand.

"It'll take more than a werewolf to take me down, Rosie," he said, grinning at her. She only held his hand to her cheek, closing her eyes and crying silently. "You should get some rest."

She shook her head firmly. "I refuse to leave you."

Hermione smiled fondly at the two of them, Draco shrugged like he didn't really care what his son did, and Ron was beside himself with rage.

"Absolutely _not_!" he shouted at the two of them. They ignored him, gazing love struck at each other. "No, no, no! A million times no!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her husband. "Honestly, Ronald. It's not a big deal! Be happy for Rose and Scorpius! You don't see Draco acting like a complete prat! Which is a first," she added, smirking. Draco ignored her, still upset about the news that his only son and heir was now a werewolf. That bothered him _way_more than the little, unimportant fact that his son was in love with a Weasley.

. . .

* * *

**_Yes, Scorpius is now a "Wolf Man". Don't like it? I'm sorry, you'll just have to deal with it._**

**_To be honest, didn't even plan on that happening. Ah well._**

**_(Bet you didn't see THAT coming, huh?)_**


	7. Acquaintances

**_Chapter Seven  
__Acquaintances_**

The fact that Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were dating despite Ron Weasley's hatred for the Malfoys naturally interested a lot of people. The girls would giggle behind their hands while the boys whistled as the two of them walked hand in hand down the corridors between classes, Rose and Scorpius ignoring them all, having eyes only for each other.

"They're in love!" a breathless Lily said to a less-than happy Albus.

"They're adorable," Jessica sighed, gazing at Scorpius and Rose on the other side of the library. Scorpius was speaking quietly to her, his words meant for her ears and her ears alone. Rose was smiling sweetly, her eyes cast down shyly. He gently took her chin in his hand, tilting her face up to look into her eyes. All the watching girls sighed dreamily as he kissed her. Albus broke the tip of his quill in his anger. Jessica and Lily ignored his dark grumblings, smiling at the lovebirds.

"They're perfect for each other!"

"They're so happy together!"

Albus, unable to stand seeing Scorpius kissing his cousin, stood up abruptly and left the library.

He didn't hate _Scorpius_; he hated Scorpius being with _Rose_. Rose deserved better than a Malfoy!

Stop it, Albus! he told himself firmly. You're judging Scorpius by his parentage. Maybe Scorpius was the best thing for Rose. She _did_ look happy with him. And he looked as equally happy. And he saved her. From a werewolf. And he didn't regret it, even if he had been attacked in her place.

That was why he felt so uncomfortable with Scorpius being with Rose! It wasn't because he was a_ Malfoy_! It was because he was a _werewolf_!

. . .

* * *

"So, what, you turn into a werewolf every full moon?" Rose asked nervously, biting her bottom lip.

It was useless trying to study with Scorpius. He was distracting her by whispering hopelessly romantic things that were annoying and flattering at the same time.

Scorpius grinned at her. "Nope."

"But I thought - "

"It turns out I was bitten by a _wolf man_. There's a difference. Werewolves are controlled by the full moon, and the wizard has no conscious thought whilst in werewolf form. Wizards transform into wolf men when their heart rate skyrockets," He grinned at her, wagging his eyebrows. "I'm like the Hulk."

Rose snorted. She had heard of the big, green, muggle created superhero from her mother. "So you'll turn into a _wolf man_ if you get angry?"

"Yep," he said. "And I'll be able to think as I do now. Isn't that convenient?"

"Oh, sure, Scorpius. I'm positive that you'll be as calm as Hagrid after he's drank two barrel fulls of beer at the Christmas Feast when Garrett tries to ask me out again."

Scorpius grinned. "Don't worry about me attacking anyone, Rosie. I already have you. I don't have to worry about Garrett Bellorum. Besides, everyone already knows what's happened in the forest. He was there, he knows I'm a wolf man and that you are officially off limits."

Rose blushed, looking back down to her open book. "We need to study. We have that quiz on - "

"Rosie," Scorpius groaned. "We know all of this left, right, and center!"

He pouted at her until she sighed. "Oh, all right. You win. Walk me to dinner."

Grinning he jumped up, precariously shoving their books into their bags and then throwing them over his shoulder and taking Rose's hand. Once again, all the watching girls sighed as he led her from the library.

. . .

* * *

Even though Slytherins were no longer sworn enemies with the Gryffindors, they refused to allow Rose Weasley to sit at their table. The Gryffindors, however, welcomed Scorpius with open arms, though rather reluctantly. They didn't say anything about it though, because Rose Weasley was their princess and they all loved to see her smile and laugh, even if it was with Scorpius Malfoy.

It was pointless trying to talk to either of them while they were in each other's company. No one else existed when Scorpius looked into Rose's eyes.

"You're so cheesy," Rose said, shoving Scorpius's shoulder teasingly as they ate dinner together.

"I thought you liked it when I recited poetry to you," he said, grinning at her.

She blushed. "I never said I didn't like it, I just said it was fruity."

"Oh, so now I'm fruity?" he said, smirking at her jokingly. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't be such a baby, Scorp."

"Oh! So now I'm a baby!"

She ignored him, turning her attention back to her food. "If we hurry and eat dinner we can get back to studying - "

Scorpius exaggerated his movements by inching his fork towards his mouth agonizingly slow. Rose snorted at him, grabbing him around the wrist and forcing the fork into his mouth. He threw his head back and laughed, Rose along with him. The people seated around them stared, itching to know what was so amusing to Hogwart's favorite new couple.

Albus, who was sitting on the other side of the table glared at Scorpius, his face less than happy. Rose noticed and frowned at him.

"Albus, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Albus muttered, stabbing his meat with unnecessary force.

"What are you guys doing this summer?" Jessica asked, oblivious to Albus's anger. "My parents were talking about going to New York. I've always wondered what American muggles were like."

"I'm not doing anything," Rose said, shrugging. "What about you, Scorp?"

"Dad was talking about visiting Mum," he said evasively. Rose put her hand over his, smiling fondly at him.

"That's really sweet, Scorp."

He grinned, meeting her gaze and then quickly looking down again.

They all looked expectantly at Albus who was cutting up his steak viciously. He looked up, noticing they were waiting for his answer.

"Nothing," he said abruptly. Rose creased her brow as she continued to watch him. She'd have to talk to him later.

"I can't believe the summer holidays are already coming up!" said Jessica quickly, not missing Albus's apparent anger this time. "We're all coming of age!"

"Scorpius is coming of age just before school gets out," Rose said fondly, squeezing his hand.

"Good for him," Albus said through gritted teeth, clutching his cutlery tightly.

Rose rolled her eyes. He was beginning to get on her nerves with his irritating behavior and obvious dislike for Scorpius. As if he knew what she was thinking, Scorpius whispered, "It doesn't bother me."

"It bothers me though," she muttered. He smiled slightly at her and then resumed eating, acting casual.

After dinner, Rose quickly kissed Scorpius goodnight then hurried to catch up with Jessica who was waiting for her at the top of the marble staircase.

Scorpius was about to go down to the Slytherin Common Room in the dungeons when there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Albus.

"Can I have a word?" asked Albus. Scorpius nodded, knowing what this was about. Albus led him away from the constant flow of students dragging their heavy feet to their common rooms from the Great Hall. "Listen, Scorpius," Albus began, temporarily surprising Scorpius by calling him by name, "I love Rose, and I love seeing her happy, and she's happy with you, and you're happy with her, and apparently you two are in love . . . but I'm worried. Not because you're a bad guy, or a heart breaker or anything like that, you've proven to be everything but that. I'm worried that you'll hurt her because you're dangerous to be around. Being a werewolf and all that - "

"I'm not a werewolf," Scorpius cut across him. Albus looked at him in confusion. "Didn't Rose tell you? I was bitten by a _Wolf Man_, there's a difference, you know."

"There is?" asked Albus, looking utterly flabbergasted. Scorpius nodded.

"Ask Rose about it. I'm not dangerous. I'm practically harmless. Unless," he added, grinning maliciously, "you get on my bad side. And trust me, Rose is the last person that could ever get on my bad side. Example: Jacob Black from _Twilight. _I'm that kind of werewolf."

"I . . . believe you," Albus said hesitantly. Scorpius grinned, relieved. He stuck out his hand.

"Friends?"

Albus stared from it to Scorpius's face and then back. "Let's stick with acquaintances for now."

Scorpius shrugged. "Good enough for me."

Albus managed a strained smile. "You do realize I'll have to kill you if you break Rose's heart, right? James and Hugo, too. And Lily," he added as an after-thought. He suddenly began naming all of his cousins, "And Louis, and Victorie, Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Fred, oh, and Teddy and Lorcan and Lysander - "

Scorpius grinned, not at all intimidated by the Weasley/Potter army. "Wouldn't have it any other way. Night, Potter."

"Night, Malfoy."

With those words behind them, the Gryffindor and the Slytherin went their separate ways for the night.

"Scorpius, hold on!" Albus said, spinning around as another thought hit him.

"What?"

"You've read _Twilight?"_

Scorpius grinned, but didn't answer as he continued towards his common room.

Albus shook his head. Scorpius Malfoy was the _weirdest_ Slytherin he had ever met.

. . .

* * *

_**I've discovered I don't like Twilight much anymore. Who needs Jacob Black when I've got Scorpius? ;)**_


	8. Holidays Always Bring Bad News

_**OK, firstly, I'M SORRY. Secondly...I'M SORRY!**_

_**Chapter Eight  
**__**Holidays Always Bring Bad News**_

"We're done!" Albus exclaimed, throwing his papers into the air and watching them float gracefully to the ground. "EXAMS ARE OVER! PARTY TIME!"

"Mr. Potter, may I remind you that we are still in the Great Hall -" began Flitwick, but he didn't continue, beaming at Albus who was doing a little jig. Albus seized Jessica, spinning her around in a circle before dragging her into his own form of the tango.

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" everyone chanted. Jessica was blushing furiously. "KISS HER, ALBUS!"

"Shall I?" he called to the cheering students.

Jessica cried out, "Albus -!"

He silenced her by firmly kissing her full on the mouth. The boys whistled as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Rose snorted with laughter, wrapping her arms around Scorpius's middle, shoulders shaking.

"Shall I kiss _you,_ Rose?" he teased.

"Get a room!" Tony Caldwell called as Scorpius leaned down to kiss her tenderly. Rose pulled away, laughing along with Scorpius.

Flitwick was muttering about "hormones" as he left the Great Hall with his arms full of their exam papers.

Everyone emptied out into the grounds, laughing and joking and teasing each other.

"I bet I failed!"

"Oh no! That means I did too! I was copying off of you!"

"What? I was copying off of Greg!"

"Really? I was copying off of Sandy!"

Scorpius and Rose rolled their eyes at each other, smiling. They settled down by the edge of the lake with Jessica and Albus, who were teasing each other.

"_You _kissed _me_!" she squealed, poking him in the ribs.

"Yeah, and you enjoyed it."

She blushed with pleasure. "So did you."

"Immensely," he muttered, closing the gap between them.

Rose leaned in between them before their lips met, getting a kiss on each cheek from the two of them.

"Rose!" Albus complained, though he was grinning as he leaned away. Jessica was giggling.

Scorpius laughed and seized Rose around the waist, pulling her to his side.

"Can you believe the year's already over?" Rose asked, diverting Albus and Jessica's attention from each other.

"I know! Next year we'll be the top dogs!"

Rose laughed. "That's one way to put it. No doubt you and Albus will be heads."

"No way," said Jessica. "You're way smarter than me."

Rose put a mock disgusted look on her face. "No way am I sharing quarters with _Albus Potter_! The horror!"

Jessica giggled and leaned over to kiss Albus on the cheek. "He's not _that_ bad."

"Thanks, Jess!" he said, beaming.

Rose smiled fondly at them.

"It's about time you two got together!" came James's voice as he joined them under the tree. "Make sure you keep him in line, Jess."

"I'll have no problem with _that_. If he even _dared_ to put _one_ toe out of line, I would commence humiliating public _spankings_!"

"You wouldn't!" Albus cried in mock horror.

"Oh, I would!"

Rose smirked at them and then turned to James. "When's the Graduation Ceremony?"

"Sometime this weekend," he said shrugging.

"Who's your date gonna be?" she teased.

James blushed and didn't answer.

"Well?" Albus pressed, nudging him in the chest.

"No one in particular."

"James! Tell us!" said Rose, looking annoyed.

"You don't know her. . . ." he said evasively.

"James, I know _everybody_."

James cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well . . . um . . . she's, uh –"

"What year is she in?" Rose asked.

"Sixth."

"House?"

"Gryffindor."

The boys watched in amusement as Jessica and Rose put their heads together and began whispering about their dorm mates.

"Is it . . . Alicia Thomas?" asked Jessica.

"No."

Rose and Jessica nodded at each other as they came to a conclusion.

"Victoria Clearwater?"

"Victoria Clearwater," James confirmed in defeat.

"Congratulations, James!" said Rose. "She's really nice. I like her!"

James blushed. "We've . . . uh . . . sort of been dating . . . ."

"What? For how long?" Rose asked, surprised. "We haven't noticed anything!"

"It's sort of been . . . uh . . . under the radar."

"Why the secrecy?" Albus asked.

James shrugged. "We like no one knowing. You better not telling any one!" he said, glaring at each of them in turn.

"We won't," said Rose, smirking.

"You better not!"

Shaking her head, Rose stood up and held out her hand for Scorpius.

"Where are we going?" he asked her before taking it.

"I want to be alone with my _wolf_ man," she said bluntly, ignoring her cousins and Jessica's smirks. Scorpius grinned.

"Your _wolf_ man, huh? Who's the cheesy one now, Rose Weasley?"

"Oh, shut up, Scorpius Malfoy," she said laughing.

. . .

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you," Rose said glumly, threading her fingers through his as she pouted. They were walking from the Astronomy Tower, where they frequently retreated to when they wanted alone time away from the prying eyes, and were now on the way to dinner.

"We can always write to each other," he said, smiling at her.

She sighed. "It won't be the same!"

"I know," he said gently. "It shouldn't be as hard as it's undoubtedly going to be. We've gone without each other for almost six years, and we can't even last two lousy months?"

Rose giggled hesitantly. "I guess not." She playfully nudged him. "We're a sorry sight."

"I wouldn't say _that_!" said Scorpius, laughing as he put an arm around her shoulders, drawing her close to him as he kissed her tenderly on the forehead. "Our relationship is just . . . unhealthy."

"Unusual," added Rose, smiling.

"Un . . . unwarranted."

She raised an eyebrow and he grinned sheepishly. He tried again. "Unnatural."

"Unbelievable."

"Uncouth," he shot back playfully.

"Unbecoming."

"Unreasonable," said Scorpius.

"Un_real_!" exclaimed Rose, giggling.

"But our love is unconditional," said Scorpius serenely.

She smiled sweetly. "You got me there."

Scorpius was on a roll. "Unfavorable . . . by Albus."

She smiled. He continued. "Unwanted . . . by your father."

Rose threw her head back and laughed. "Yes, I do believe it just might be his heart's most unwanted desire . . . for his daughter anyway!"

"Rose," said Scorpius gently, "remember when it use to be _our_ heart's most unwanted desire?"

"Yes," said Rose, sighing as she remembered the old days. She frowned. "It all seems odd and pointless now. I can't imagine how I went all those years hating you!"

"Me neither," he said grinning. "I was such a stupid boy."

"And I was such a blind girl."

They were still laughing when they entered the Great Hall and took their seats next to Albus and Jessica. Lily waved at Rose from where she was sitting with Cody Boggus. She looked further down the table at her brother Hugo, who was sitting with Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Nearby was Louis, Molly, Dominique, Lucy, Roxanne and Fred. James was sitting next to Victoria Clearwater, sharing not-so-secret smiles with her.

Rose smiled, feeling at home around all the people she loved so much.

She glanced at Scorpius, who was pushing his food around his plate, his eyes distant. She had noticed how far away he had been for the past couple of weeks. He had been there, physically, but she knew he was thinking about other things that were bothering him.

Even if they had spent every minute of their time together for the two months since Scorpius was attacked, Rose was still bothered that he didn't divulge any information on his parents or his personal life. She didn't ask. How was she suppose to? Something was bothering him, and if he wanted to tell her, he would. She wasn't going to push him. Thought naturally she was still itching to know why his mother had been chucked into Azkaban for MURDER.

"Patronuses," Scorpius suddenly said, startling her out of her thoughts.

She creased her eyebrows. "What?"

"Can you cast a patronus?"

"Yes. Why?" she asked curiously.

"We can communicate through our Patronuses over the summer."

"Oh," she said in a small voice. She smiled slightly. "That's a good idea."

Scorpius nodded, a grin on his face. "I can continue to recite poetry to you."

Albus heard him and snorted into his pudding. Jessica slapped him on the arm. "I think it's romantic, Albus! Keep up like this and I'll make _you_ recite poetry to _me_!"

Albus grimaced. "Sorry, Jess. I thought you preferred morning cuddles."

Jessica blushed, but her tone was cool when she said, "How would you know?"

He grinned slyly. "I always thought you were one who displayed affection _physically_ -"

_"Albus!"_

"I'm not complaining! I just never realized what a passionate woman you are. I was nervous when you confiscated my wand and locked us in the broom cupboard."

Rose and Scorpius roared with laughter as Jessica blushed a deeper red.

"Fine, then, Albus Potter. Since you clearly enjoy joking about our relationship, perhaps I won't bother to show you exactly how I feel next time!"

Albus looked horrified as she turned her back on him, folding her arms tightly across her chest, but winking at Rose and Scorpius. "I'm sorry, Jess! Take me back! What do I need to do? Beg? Declare my undying loyalty to you?"

"Humph!"

Rose rolled her eyes at them, smiling. She leaned over and kissed Scorpius on the cheek, causing him to look at her and smile.

"What was that for?" he teased.

She shrugged, blushing. "Just because."

He smiled, but then went back to gazing at his food, that far off expression in his eyes. She figured he wanted to be left alone to his thoughts, so she leaned across the table to speak with Alice Thomas, who was occasionally sneaking glances at her best friend and James.

"What do you think of them?" Rose asked, nodding in the direction in which Alice had currently been looking.

Alice shrugged. "I'm a little peeved she didn't tell _me _of all people, but I guess I understand. What about you, Rose? You have it worse than James, dating Scorpius and everything."

"It's worth it," said Rose, shrugging as she glanced at her unresponsive boyfriend. "It's getting him to _talk_ to me that's the problem," she said, teasingly. He smiled, but didn't look at her.

"Boys are annoying that way. Never ones to show emotion or reveal what they're thinking. If only we were born with telepathy," said Alice, grinning.

"That would make life easier."

"Killer headache though."

Rose and Alice lapsed into giggles.

"What's so funny?" Albus asked, attempting to hold an uncooperative Jessica's hand. She snatched it out of his grip.

"I'm still mad at you, Albus Potter!"

"Do I have to _beg_?" he asked incredulously. "Do I have to endure public humiliation?"

"Yes," said Jessica bluntly.

"Fine!"

Everyone stared as he left his seat and got on one knee before her. Raising his voice for everyone to hear, his voice echoed around the hall, "Jessica Aselin Poe, will you be my girlfriend?"

Jessica blushed as everyone laughed, but Albus raised his eyebrows at her, waiting for her answer.

"Of course I will be, you dolt! Now get up off the floor!"

Grinning in triumphant he slid into the seat next to her again, kissing her on the cheek. "Excellent, excellent."

"Why don't you ever do that for me?" Rose asked Scorpius, nudging him playfully.

He raised his eyebrows. "Did you want me to?"

She only grinned mischievously. "I have _something_ in mind."

"What?" he asked, looking worried now.

"Oh, nothing," she said, turning from him and nonchalantly eating her meal. "_That _got his attention," she muttered to Jessica, who grinned.

"Tell me, Rose!" he said, looking anxious. "I refuse to do anything public, nude or . . . or on a table top–!"

"Calm down, Mr. Malfoy. You don't set down the rules here anyway. You'll do what I say!"

"Rose!" he complained. "The suspense is killing me!"

"Suck it up, Scorp," she said, grinning at her dinner.

He got a horrified expression. "It better not include your father!"

Rose's smile turned shark-ish. "It wasn't before, but now it is!"

Laughing, she jumped up and ran from the hall.

"Rose!" he shouted, running after her and chasing her outside and into the dark courtyard.

He heard her giggling nearby, but didn't have the slightest clue as to where she was in the vast courtyard.

"Must we play games, Rose?" he said, a teasing tone to his voice and an amused grin on his face as he looked around the large fountain. He jumped around a pillar, ready to scare her, but she wasn't hiding there. Rose, by now, was giggling madly, her laughter echoing around the courtyard. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

He caught sight of a streak of her brunette hair whipping out of sight around one of the pillars and chased after her.

He rounded the pillar, but stopped abruptly when he once again couldn't see her. "What–whoa!"

Scorpius jumped as Rose snuck up behind him and jumped up on his back. "Got you!"

Scorpius laughed, swinging around with her clingy to his back.

"Scorpius!" she said shrilly, laughing hysterically.

"Mr. Malfoy, I advise you to get your hands off Ms. Weasley unless you'd like a detention! Public displays of affection our prohibited!"

"What?" said Scorpius lamely, turning with Rose still on his back to face Professor McGonagall. "I can't give my girlfriend a _piggy-back_ ride, but countless others can go around snogging each other's brains out?"

"Scorpius! She's teasing you!" Rose whispered.

"Oh," he said in small voice, blushing as McGonagall smirked at him. "Wait! Professor _McGonagall? Teasing?"_

McGonagall seemed uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Carry on! Don't stay out too late." She brushed past them and hurried inside.

"That was odd," said Scorpius. Rose giggled and slipped her hands over his eyes. "Rose! I can't see!"

She hopped off his back and ran off again, laughing. Scorpius grinned before beginning the chase.

. . .

* * *

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Rose whined, jerking his hand up and down as they walked towards the carriages waiting to take the students down to the Hogsmeade station.

"Two months, Rose. We can last that long," he said firmly, trying to convince himself. She noticed his uncertainty and scoffed. "We could always . . . ahem . . . hook up in Diagon Alley."

"I suppose that's an option. I'll write to you the first chance I get."

"Rose! Oi, Rose!"

They looked up to see James gesturing frantically for her, his face etched with worry. Rose dragged Scorpius over to him with her.

"What is it, James?" she asked, looking concerned.

James swallowed, face pale. "I got a letter from Mum this morning, not even Uncle Ron knows yet . . . It's . . . well . . . there's been another attack," he said, glancing at Scorpius.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused. Scorpius felt his stomach drop.

"It's your mum. She's in St. Mungo's."

. . .

* * *

_**I'M SORRY!**_

**_Review?_**

**SOMETHING_ had to happen._**


	9. Unexpected Visitors

_**So close! *Squints and reaches towards the light* So close to 250 reviews!**_

_**Chapter Nine  
**__**Unexpected Visitors**_

Rose spent most of the train ride staring blankly out the window, barely registering what was being said and going on around her. She was in the Heads' big compartment with James, Hugo, Albus, Lily, and Scorpius, who she needed more than anyone.

She sighed and laid her head in his lap, keeping her gaze steadily fixed on the window. She was surprised she hadn't cried yet, but that was probably because she didn't know how badly hurt her mother was, or because she hadn't seen the state she was in.

"You sure you're okay, Rosie?" Lily asked gently, reaching across the space between their seats and taking her hand.

"I'm . . . okay," Rose said slowly. Scorpius gently stroked her hair and she sighed sadly. "Way to start the summer."

James snorted. "Lovely way to graduate."

"I'm sorry, James!" said Rose, looking at him with sad eyes.

Hugo groaned. "Let's not talk about this!"

"Agreed," said Albus, tossing aside his Quidditch Magazine and standing up. "I'm going to . . . uh . . . go speak with Jessica."

James rolled his eyes as his brother left the compartment. "Gone to snog her, no doubt. Speaking of which, I need to apologize to Victoria for not sitting with her."

"You leaving as well?" Hugo asked glumly as Lily stood up. She whacked him on the arm.

"I'm not off to snog anyone, you dolt! I need to go to the bathroom."

"Don't leave me here alone with Romeo and Juliet! _They_ might get _frisky!"_

"We _are _sitting right _here_, Hugo," Rose pointed out wearily. "Besides, I'm not in the mood to get _'frisky'_ as you so boldly put it."

Hugo blushed and Lily rolled her eyes and stepped outside. Hugo took one look at Scorpius and Rose and then hurried after her.

"Are you leaving as well?" Rose asked halfheartedly, turning to look up into his face.

"Of course not. Someone needs to stay with you, and well, as much as I'd rather not -"

"Oh, shut up," said Rose with a small smile.

They fell into companionable silence, each in their own thoughts.

Rose was thinking grimly about what could have possibly happened to her mother. She took out the letter from Aunt Ginny that James had given her and read it for the millionth time that morning:

_James,_

_Something horrible has happened._

_Aunt Hermione has been attacked by the same group that murdered Helena Finnagan. Uncle Ron has yet to be informed, as he is on an Auror Mission with your father. Kingsley has been contacted and he is going to meet them immediately, Don't worry. Hermione's fine as of now. I'm writing this while she's resting._

_Please inform Rose and Hugo. Granddad and Granny Weasley will bring you all straight to St. Mungo's from King's Cross._

_I send all my love,_

_Mum_

The tears finally came.

"Don't cry, Rosie," Scorpius said soothingly. "Everything will work out. She'll get better. She's strong."

"I'm scared, Scorpius. Everyone's being attacked! It's like the war all over again!"

Scorpius fell silent. "Don't say that," he muttered.

Rose sighed. "I'm sorry, Scorpius. I'm just . . . scared."

"We all are, Rose."

. . .

* * *

"I'm stepping out for a minute, Hermione," Ginny whispered in her ear.

Hermione looked up wearily from the book she was reading. "All right, Ginny," she said, her strong voice betraying the state she was in. Ginny smiled sadly and then closed the door to the small hospital room Hermione was in.

Hermione returned to the book levitating in front of her, the only way she could read it. The book turned the page for her as the door opened and the Healer Assistant's head poked around it.

"Er . . . Mrs. Weasley? Someone's here to see you."

Hermione struggled to sit up straighter, but gave up after her fruitless attempts. "Who is it, Aurora?" she sighed.

"Um . . . he didn't say."

Hermione sighed again. "Not the press, is it? I'd rather not the whole Wizarding World know of this just yet."

"No, ma'am. Private citizen."

"Very well. Send him in."

Aurora's head disappeared back around the door. It was pushed further open and Hermione's eyes widened in surprise as Draco Malfoy stepped into the room, eyes boring into hers.

"Draco, to what do I owe the unexpected pleasure?" said Hermione coolly, raising her eyebrows.

Draco seemed to struggle to resist sneering. "You must think that I am behind your attack. I'm here to tell you that -"

"You are not," Hermione finished for him. He narrowed his eyes in surprise.

"You knew -?"

"You were distraught when your wife was sent to Azkaban. I know. I was at her trial."

"Your point?" Draco demanded, pacing across the room.

"I doubt you'd have any part in her arrest."

Mr. Malfoy didn't say anything as he glared at the marble floor he was pacing. He looked up.

"You're right. But I think I know who's behind this. They framed Astoria."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! I wouldn't waste my time talking to you if I didn't know you could help me!"

"Don't snap at me, Draco," Hermione scolded. "I'm the one who can't move any of my limbs."

"Is that what's wrong with you? I couldn't tell," said Draco smirking, lifting her hand and watching it fall limply back to the bed-sheets.

"I'd strangle you if I could," said Hermione with a small smile. "Now tell me who you think is behind this."

"Greyback," said Draco simply.

Hermione frowned. "I thought he died in the war."

"He did," said Draco. "He has a son."

"Ah," said Hermione. "That makes perfect sense. Greyback's son, twisted with revenge and killing off the wives of aurors. Brilliant."

"Your sarcasm isn't helping. My wife has been falsely accused. I will not stand by and let her rot in Azkaban when that miserable whelp is out there killing left and right. You got lucky, Mrs. _Weasley_. Helena Finnagan was a victim of the same curse, yours just happened to be cast incorrectly."

"Lucky me. I can't move. I'm paralyzed."

"It could be worse."

"How so?"

"You could be rotting ten feet below the surface."

Hermione fell silent, glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

"Will you help me or not?" he asked wearily, running a hand through his white blonde hair.

"How do you propose I do that?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. "The only part of my body I can move is my face. I can just barely wiggle my toes and flex my fingers. Other than that I'm immobile."

"Your influences with the Ministry," said Draco, rolling his eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Tell them what I've told you."

"Your theory is groundless, Draco! Do you have _proof _it was Greyback's son?"

"Better than that," said Draco with an evil grin. "I have a _spy_."

"Who?" asked Hermione with surprise.

"You know him very well," Draco continued. "I believe he's Potter's _godson_?"

_"Teddy?"_ said Hermione in shock. "How does he fit in with everything?"

"He went to school with Greyback's son. I believe they were 'chums.'"

Hermione scoffed at him. "We've never heard him mention Greyback."

"He wouldn't," said Draco casually. "No one expected Octavius to be a Gryffindor."

"Greyback's son was a _Gryffindor_?"

"Yes," said Draco. "Surprising, isn't it? You expected him to be a _Slytherin._ I'm surprised, Hermione. That's prejudice."

Hermione gawked at him. She snapped her mouth shut when he smirked. "That still doesn't explain why Teddy wouldn't mention him!"

"I'm getting to that," said Draco looking annoyed. "I believe Mr. Lupin realized Greyback's true intentions close to the end of their seventh year. One year. It took him _one year _to realize Greyback's true intentions and to end their friendship."

"What do you mean?"

"You never found out how that Auror's daughter died eight years ago? When the boys in question were in their final year at Hogwarts?"

Hermione paled. "Greyback . . . Greyback was the one who . . . _killed_ her? And Teddy _knew_?"

"I don't think he knew, but I'm pretty sure he had his suspicions."

"He would've told Harry!" Hermione said firmly, desperately trying to convince herself.

Draco rolled his eyes. "See truth, Granger!" he saw her face harden and corrected himself. "Weasley, sorry. Whatever. Point is, everything I've said is true! Greyback's the one the Ministry wants. Lupin can get us the information we need."

"I can't force Teddy into doing this."

"He'll do it if you ask. Or if Potter does. All of you are the same. You _like _to play the hero."

Before Hermione could say another word he swept from the room, face stone cold. Hermione sighed, mind churning.

Before long, Ginny returned to the room.

"Miss me?" she said brightly, sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

Hermione frowned at the bedsheets. "Ginny . . . six years ago, an auror's daughter was murdered at Hogwarts. Did they ever find out who did it?"

Ginny looked startled by the question. "Why do you ask?"

Hermione shrugged, looking off into space. "Just wondering if they ever caught him."

. . .

* * *

Scorpius helped Rose jump down onto the platform, and then grabbed the end of her trunk and set it down beside her.

"Come on, Rosie!" Lily called, waving her over to where they stood with their grandparents.

"I'll write to you," she said to Scorpius, leaning on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'll shoot you a patronus tonight," he said, smiling slightly at her. "I'm of age, so I'll let my patronus be the messenger."

"Okay," said Rose, smiling sadly.

"Go on, Rosie. Your mum's waiting for you."

"So's your pleasant looking grandfather," Rose said peering past his shoulder. Scorpius sighed. "He's staring at us."

"Let him," said Scorpius, surprising her as he took her face in his hands and kissed her firmly. "I won't be able to do that for two months! Let them _all _stare!"

"Rosie, come _on_!" cried Hugo impatiently.

Rose smiled sadly at him, kissing him once more quickly, then dragging her trunk over to her waiting family. She looked back and smiled at him, giving a little wave. He grinned, then groaned as he turned to face his fuming grandfather. It was going to be a _long_ two months.

. . .

* * *

"Mum!" Hugo cried as soon as he opened the door to Hermione's private room in St. Mungo's.

Hermione looked up from the book levitating in front of her and smiled weakly at her family.

"Is Ron here yet?" Granny Weasley asked, taking the seat opposite of Aunt Ginny's and on the other side of the bed. The rest crowded around, looking anxious.

Mum shook her head, a frown on her face. "I don't know why he isn't."

"Bother, Auntie Hermione! Tell us what's wrong!" said James, rolling his eyes. "Why're we crammed in here to begin with?"

"James!" reprimanded Ginny. James shooed her away, eyes fixed on Hermione's face.

"It's called the Paralystic After-effect," Hermione said wearily. "When the _Avada Kadavra_ curse goes wrong. It paralyses the victim from the neck down."

Rose put a shaking hand over her mouth and looked away, tears falling down her face.

"Is there a way to get better?" Hugo asked. "A countercurse, remedy, treatment, _anything_?"

"No, just like the Killing Curse it is unreversible."

"Who did this, Mum?" Rose asked quietly, back still turned. "Why'd they do this?"

"Because I'm Hermione Weasley," her mother said quietly. "Because of what I've done."

"The only thing you've _done _is save the Wizarding World!" Rose shouted, angry now. She didn't know why she was furious, or who she was furious with. "The only thing you've _done_ is help wizards for the better! That's the _only_ thing you could possibly have done!"

"Rosie, please calm down," said Hermione softly.

"Calm down? _Calm down_?" Rose laughed shrilly. "How the _hell_ am I suppose to calm down? My mother has been paralyzed for life, and the wacko who did it is still _frolicking_ around without a care in the world! Yes, Hugo, I used the word _FROLICKING!"_

Hugo fliched away from her words, the smirk evaporating instantly off his face.

"Rose, perhaps you should step outside," said Albus gently. "Come on -"

"Give me a name, Mum," said Rose dangerously. "Who. Did. This?"

Hermione's face was carved in stone. "I don't know, Rose."

"You have your suspicions," Rose accused. She yanked her hand out of Albus's grip and stormed from the room.

James whistled. "Rosie's finally had her mental breakdown. Mind you, I figured it would come a lot sooner than this, but _whew_! that was _bad._"

"Frolicking," Hugo muttered, eyebrows scrunched up. _"Frolicking."_

. . .

* * *

Rose huffed angrily, marching down the hallway and barely registering the fact that the people she passed ducked for cover.

"Paralystic . . . ." she muttered under her breath angrily. "_Avada Kadavra_. . . Hugo . . . _frolicking_!"

"Rose, wait up!"

Rose turned to see Lily hurrying down the hall, looking worried.

"What?" said Rose tiredly.

"Someone needs to keep an eye on you," said Lily, looping her arm through Rose's. "Make sure you don't go pyscho on us and murder everyone in sight."

"I won't kill everyone in sight -"

"And!" cut off Lily, face softening," you need a friend."

Rose fell silent. "This is true," she muttered to herself.

"Oh, Merlin, no, Rose!" cried Lily, tugging on her arm. "You're talking to yourself! First sign of insanity!"

Rose smirked. "Rose is not insane."

Lily looked horrified and Rose lapsed into reluctant giggles. "I'm joking, Lily! Merlin, don't be so serious."

"But -"

"Yes, my mum very nearly died, but she's somewhat fine now. Now, let's not talk about this."

"Fine," said Lily. Her face brightened. "Do you miss Scorpius yet?"

Rose sighed. "Every minute."

Lily giggled. "You're in love!"

"Yep," said Rose. "What about you and Cody Boggus?"

"Who?" said Lily absentmindedly.

"Cody?" said Rose uncertainly, staring at her. "Cody _Boggus_? The Quidditch _player_?"

"Oh! Him," said Lily. She shrugged. "Nothing. We never really had a thing. It was sort of just a 'hook up.'"

"I thought you liked him," said Rose, confused.

"I do," said Lily, shrugging again. "But I think I like him only as a friend."

"Look at us, Lily," said Rose, a frown on her face. "My mother is paralyzed for life and we are talking about _Cody Boggus_."

Lily giggled. "We _are_ something, aren't we?"

Rose grinned. "We need to get our priorities straight."

"Yes we do."

. . .

* * *

Scorpius followed his grandparents down the eerie halls of the Azkaban prison, tortured screams echoing around the stone structure. They passed numerous cells with the prisoners clutching the bars, screaming at them or muttering darkly as they watched them pass.

Scorpius suppressed a shudder. His mother had been living _here_ for the past two months?

"Stay close, Scorpius," Lucius Malfoy said, staring at the prisoners in their cells lining the walls with disgust. Mr. Malfoy's peacock patronus trotted ahead of them. Even when there were no dementors guarding Azkaban any more, their cold despair hung around like a curtain of fog.

"Her cell is at the end, Lucius," Narcissa whispered, staring wide-eyed at all the hollow faces and haunted eyes. She took her husband's hand. Scorpius remembered a small hand in his own and he smiled, wishing Rose was here with him.

A shout brought him out of his pleasant thoughts. "Well, well, well. It if isn't Pureblood Pride!"

Scorpius followed the voice and found a ragged man clutching the bars of his cell, smiling toothlessly at them.

"Come back to see me, Lucius, old boy? Missed your old buddy, huh? Missed the roomy cell?"

Lucius sneered at the toothless prisoner. "I see Azkaban has finally taken it's toll on your twisted brain, Dolohov. A shame it's taken this long. Pity that Flitwick didn't manage to finish you once and for all."

"At least I'm not a traitor to my brothers," Dolohov hissed. His eyes landed on Scorpius. "Why, Draco! You haven't aged a day!"

"He's not Draco!" Lucius snapped with a roll of his eyes.

"He's my dear Scorpius!" Narcissa exclaimed, putting her arms protectively around him. Scorpius shrugged her off casually.

"Scorpius?" said Dolohov, looking confused. "Who the hell is Scorpius?"

"Come, Narcissa, Scorpius. This whelp isn't worth our time," said Lucius, turning on his heel and continuing down the corridor.

Scorpius and Narcissa hurried along in his wake.

When they reached Astoria's cell, Scorpius braced himself for the horrible image his mother would undoubtedly be, but was pleasantly surprised when a cheerful voice cried out, "Scorpius!"

Scorpius stared awestruck at his mother, who leapt to her feet from the cell floor, running to the bars but being yanked back by the shackle locked around her ankle.

She sighed, beaming at them, looking right at home, though he knew very well she wasn't. Even in this living hell she was beautiful and in a perfect state, mentally and physically. When she saw them staring at the shackle she shrugged. "Everytime they brought my food I attacked the guard. Just to keep them on their toes."

"How are you . . . ?" began Scorpius, looking uncertain.

"Not mental?" Astoria finished for him, a smile on her face. "I'm innocent, sweetie. I know I'm falsely accused. But it is awfully cold, isn't it? They've allowed me to keep my patronus with me, though I can't send messages or anything."

Lucius, Narcissa, and Scorpius simultaneously looked at the silver marten curled up at Astoria's feet, looking snug.

"How have you been, Scorpius? I've been worried. I heard about the werewolf attack -"

"It wasn't a werewolf, Mum. It was a Wolf Man, there's a difference you know -"

"Yes, yes, I'm sure it's an interesting story," said Lucius with an irritated wave of his hand and looking extremely bored. "But we've really come just to see how you've been. And since there appears to be no immediate threat to your health, we'll be off. Draco told me to inform you that he would drop by after he ran some errands."

"Oh, all right," said Astoria, looking put out. She looked at Scorpius and beckoned him closer to the cell door. "I have something for you, Scorpius." She turned her back to them and picked something up off of the rickety table that was set up beside her bed like a crude nightstand. She turned back and reached out as far as she could to hand him an envelope. "Don't read it here," she whispered, glancing at his grandparents who were whispering and looking over at Dolohov. "Don't let Lucius see it."

Scorpius nodded obediently and slipped it into his pocket.

"I wish I could hold you, sweetie," said Astoria sadly, gazing up at her son's towering face. "You've grown so much."

Scorpius blushed at his mother's fondness.

"You look so much like your father," said Astoria, smiling lovingly.

Lucius grabbed Scorpius by the arm. "Time to go, Scorpius."

"Bye, sweetie!" said Astoria cheerfully. "Next visit we'll talk about this Rose I've heard so much about!"

Scorpius blushed as his grandfather led him away.

"Yes, Scorpius. Let's talk about _Rose_," said Lucius coldly.

Scorpius sighed. A _very _long two months, indeed.

. . .

* * *

**_Ahhh, I love Lucy. Read a funny parody about him once. He was a nurse. _**


	10. Patronuses and Invitations

**Awesome ideas. I salute you.**

_**Chapter Ten  
**__**Patronuses and Invitations**_

While Hermione was in the hospital and Ron was off doing who-knows-what, Rose and Hugo were staying with Granny and Granddad Weasley.

Rose unceremoniously dragged her trunk up the stairs, not caring that it was knocked around and she was making unnecessary noise. She opened the door to her Aunt Ginny's room and kicked her trunk in first, then she closed the door.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"Angst, angst, angst," she repeated over and over again as she banged her head against the door.

"Rosie?"

"Eeeek!"

She spun around and nearly fell back against the door as she stared wide-eyed at the silver dragon lifting its great head up to stare at her.

"Scorpius?" she asked uncertainly.

The dragon nodded its head.

"Uh . . . cool patronus?"

"Thank you."

Rose cautiously walked over to the bed and sat down, keeping an eye on the dragon the whole time.

"Are you okay?" said Scorpius's voice from the dragon. She flinched involuntarily as it got to its feet and flexed its powerful wings. It was huge! "How's your mother?"

Rose erupted into tears and collapsed backwards onto the bed.

"Don't cry, Rose! I'm not there to hold you!"

"I wish you were," she sniffed miserably.

He was silent for a moment, then, "So do I. Where are you?"

"The Burrow. My grandparents' house. It's unplottable."

Silence.

"Scorp?"

". . . yes?"

"How are we doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Patronuses . . . aren't they suppose to just relay a message?"

Rose giggled as they dragon lifted its shoulders and shrugged. It was an odd thing to see.

"I did some experimenting," said the dragon-Scorpius. "I asked father about it. There's a way to relay messages back and forth instantaneously."

"Oh," said Rose, lying back on the bed. She sat bolt upright again. "Did you go visit your mother? How is she?"

"You never answered _my _question. You go first."

Rose sighed sadly. "All right. She's fine, but she's paralyzed from the neck down. Your mother?"

"She's great, surprisingly. I don't think she's losing her mind anytime soon. She gave me something."

"Really?" asked Rose, quirking an eyebrow at the dragon.

The dragon nodded its head. "I haven't read it yet. She told me not to let grandfather see it, and he's been interrogating me all night."

"About what?"

A deep laugh emitted from the dragon's throat. "You."

Rose blushed. "What did you tell him?"

"The truth."

"And what would that be?" said Rose smiling.

"That you're smitten by me and just won't let me go."

_"Scorpius!"_

"I'm kidding, Rose!" he said with a laugh. "Are you going to see your mother tomorrow?"

"Yes," said Rose. "Why?"

"I'll meet you there."

"You will?" said Rose, beaming.

The dragon nodded again. "I will."

"Scorpius?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me, okay? Just for tonight?"

"I'll stay with you every night, Rose."

Rose smiled and began to take off her shoes. "Can you see me?"

"Yes," said the dragon, staring at her.

"Then I'll go change in the bathroom."

"Dang," said the dragon disappointedly. Rose laughed as she closed the bedroom door behind her.

"Who's in there?"

Rose nearly jumped out of her skin at Hugo's sudden approach.

"No one," she said coolly. "What makes Hugo think that?"

"I heard you talking to someone."

"Didn't Lily tell Hugo? Rose lost Rose's mind."

Grinning at his confused expression, she went into the bathroom and got ready for bed.

Upon reentering the bedroom she beamed at the dragon that was curled up at the foot of the bed, remarkably smaller. Rose slid under the covers and propped herself up on the pillows.

"Truth or die?" said Scorpius's voice.

"What?"

"It's a wizard's game. Truth or die? Sort of like that muggle game truth or dare."

"My choices are truth or _die_?"

Scorpius's voice laughed. "That's why you choose to tell the truth."

"All right."

"Question, sweet Rose. In your opinion, who is the most sexiest man you've ever laid eyes on?"

Rose giggled. "_You_, silly."

"I thought as much. Your turn."

"Truth or die?"

"Truth, of course."

"Hmmm . . . who was your first kiss?"

"Easy, my mother."

"Scorp! I meant your first _real_ kiss!"

"One must be specific with one's questions," Scorpius teased. "My turn. Truth of die?"

"Truth," said Rose without hesitance.

"What's your . . . middle name!" he said dramatically.

Rose giggled. "Jean."

"Rose Jean Weasley. Huh. I like it."

"Truth or die, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Rose with a smile.

"Truth."

"What's _your_ middle name?"

"Uh. . . " he muttered evasively.

"Scorp, answer the question or you'll _die_!"

"It's Hyperion, okay? Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!"

Rose snorted with laughter, her head falling back onto the pillows as she giggled uncontrollably.

"It's not funny!" he said hotly, though she could tell he was smiling.

"I like it, really I do!" she said, grinning. _"Hyperion!"_

Rose and Scorpius talked well into the night, using hushed voices as the hours dragged by, neither wanting to wake anyone on either side.

''You should sleep," Scorpius said gently as Rose hid a yawn behind her hand at three o'clock in the morning.

"So should you, Scorp," she said smiling sleepily as she lay back on the pillows.

"As you wish, my darling!" said Scorpius.

Rose snorted as she reached over to switch off the bedside lamp. Scorpius's patronus shone in the darkness, the dragon curled up at the foot of the bed.

"See you in a couple of hours," she said, closing her eyes.

"Good night, Rose."

"You mean good morning?"

Scorpius chuckled. "Yeah. Good morning, Rose."

She smiled at the dark ceiling. "Good morning, Scorp."

. . .

Rose waited outside St. Mungo's the next morning, ignoring Hugo who demanded why she wasn't going in.

"Rose will go in when Rose wants to!" snapped Rose, crossing her eyes to emphasize the real state of her mind. Hugo shot her a scandalized look and then stormed in after their grandparents.

Rose crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the ground. The ground was blocked out of sight as hands slipped over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"The most sexiest man alive!" Rose teased, turning around and throwing her arms around Scorpius's neck. He laughed and kissed her on the top of the head.

"I missed you too, sweetheart," he said laughing. "Now let's go visit your mum! Won't she be pleased to see me!"

Rose laughed, looping her arm through his. They stepped through the mannequin window and into the lobby of St. Mungo's.

When they got to Hermione's room, Rose squeezed his hand comfortingly when she saw his anxious face.

"It's okay, Scorp. I think Mum likes you."

"It's not your Mum I'm worried about, Rosie. It's your father."

"He's not here," Rose said firmly. "He's on a mission with Uncle Harry. He won't be here until he's excused from it. That will take at least another day or two."

Scorpius wasn't convinced, but he followed her into Hermione's private room anyway.

"Hello, Rosie!" Hermione greeted her daughter, though her eyes were on Scorpius. "Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise."

"Mum, call him Scorpius."

"As you wish. Scorpius."

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," he said with a kind smile.

Hermione slowly returned the smile, though her eyes were a little distant, as if her mind were elsewhere.

"How's your mother?" Hermione asked politely.

"She's great, thank you for asking," he replied.

"Good, good. I've heard she's quite a handful. Keeping the guards on their toes, huh?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Sit down, Rose, Scorpius," Hermione invited, nodding to the two empty chairs by the bed.

"Where are the others?" Rose asked as she took her seat.

"Hugo went to see Uncle George," Hermione said, pursing her lips in disapproval. "Your grandparents decided to go see how Hannah is. She's quite a ways along now, you know. We must invite them to dinner . . . once I'm out of this accursed hospital, of course! You're welcome as well, Scorpius. I'd like to get to know you better."

Scorpius blinked in surprise. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Rose was beaming at him, and her smile turned into a grin when he added, "but I don't think your husband would like that very much."

Hermione laughed good naturedly. "Yes, well, Ronald has trouble letting go of the past. You're not your father," said Hermione, tilting her head and watching him with interest. "I dare say you're more like your mother."

Scorpius blushed with pleasure. "My father's looks, but my mother's nature."

Hermione smiled. "I wish Hugo was like that."

Rose giggled and Hermione smiled at her, a twinkle in her eye. "You're happy, Rose."

Rose smiled. "Yes, Mum. I am."

"Because Scorpius is here."

_"Mum!"_ Rose said, blushing in embarrassment.

Scorpius grinned at her. "Do I make you happy, Rosie?"

"Yes," said Rose hesitantly. He shook his head, smiling widely. She ignored him, returning her attention to her smiling mother. "When will they let you come home?"

Hermione frowned. "I'm not really sure. I hope soon," she smiled at Scorpius, "so we can invite Scorpius to dinner."

"Mum!" Rose groaned, covering her face in her hands.

"When's the wedding?" Hermione teased.

"I was thinking sometime this fall -"

_"Scorpius!"_ said Rose, shocked.

Scorpius laughed along with Hermione. Rose narrowed her eyes at them, but began to giggle hesitantly.

Before anything else could be said, the door swung open and the last person anyone expected to see marched into the room.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, surprised and with a loving smile on her face.

"Hermione, thank Merlin! I tried to convince Kingsley to let me leave earlier, but he didn't let me until now, and why aren't you hugging me back? Aren't you glad to see me? Oh, Merlin, no! You're paralyzed!"

He said all of this very fast, not paying the slightest bit of attention to Scorpius and Rose.

"I forgive you, I wish I could hug you back, I _am _glad to see you, and yes, I am paralyzed," said Hermione with a sad smile.

"What bastard did this to you!" Ron demanded, ears turning red in anger.

"We should leave -" said Rose. Ron noticed her sitting there and he enveloped her into a hug.

"Rosie! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Hey . . . Dad!" Rose wheezed, barely able to breath because of his tight embrace. "Can't . . . breath!"

"Sorry," Ron let go of her, beaming. Then he saw Scorpius and his face turned thunderous. "What the _hell_ are _you _doing here?"

Rose hurried to Scorpius's side and looped her arm through his. "He's here for _me_, Dad! I was upset and I missed him and - "

"_I've _invited him to dinner!" said Hermione, grinning mischievously. "Their wedding is this fall."

_"WHAT?" _Ron exploded, face flaming in fury.

"We'll just be going now!" said Rose, dragging Scorpius towards the door.

"Bye, Mrs. Weasley!" said Scorpius, waving and grinning. Ron was beside himself with rage.

"He is _NOT_ coming to _DINNER_ at _MY_ house!"

Rose and Scorpius ran down the hall, laughing and tripping over their own feet. The Healers they passed glared at them in disapproval, but Rose distinctly heard one portrait shout, "Run, Forrest, _run_!"

When they reached the lobby, they redeemed themselves by nodding solemnly at the receptionist and then hastily exiting the hospital, where they then collapsed into uncontrollable laughter, leaning on each other for support.

"Did you see his face?" Rose asked, wiping tears from her eyes. "I've never seen my dad's face that red!"

"We could've fried an egg on his face!"

"Pfft! We could've started a whole forest fire with his face!"

Scorpius grinned, then offered his arm to her. "Shall we, my lady?"

She took it. "We shall, kind sir."

"Now," he said as they began walking, "what is it we shall do?"

Rose giggled. "I don't know. Just being with you is enough for me!"

"I'm touched," he said, bringing a hand to his heart and beaming at her. Rose smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I like you, Scorpius."

He grinned into her hair. "I would hope so! I _did_ save you from a werewolf, an obsessed Quidditch player, and a dark, lonely night last night."

Rose tilted her chin up to grin at him. "That you did, Scorpius, that you did. I was indeed a damsel in distress."

"Permission to kiss said damsel?"

"Permission granted."

. . .

* * *

"No!" Scorpius snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and turning away from Lucius and Narcissa. "I will not allow her to come to dinner."

"But, Scorpius, I want to meet her!" cried Narcissa. "Never mind she's a Gryffindor, or a Weasley, or even _half-blood_! I just want to meet the young lady who my grandson is so fond of!"

"I won't let her anywhere near you," Scorpius snarled. "I won't put her into harm."

"Are you saying I'm dangerous?" Lucius demanded.

"I'm _saying_ you're prejudiced and hate my girlfriend's guts!"

"I cannot hate her. I haven't met her -" began Lucius, but Scorpius cut him off.

"That smirk on your face says otherwise, grandfather," Scorpius said coldly.

"Fine. Since you do not trust me, perhaps we shall invite her whole family. Would that put you at ease?" Lucius demanded.

"Are you sure you want blood traitors in your home?" Scorpius snarled.

"You have never been so involved with a girl. I'm willing to make sacrifices on your behalf."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Like I haven't heard that one before. Her father would rather kill her than allow Rose to have dinner with us. He'd die himself if you invited him."

Lucius sneered. "That actually wouldn't be such a horrible thing."

"Lucius!" scolded Narcissa. "I want to meet her!"

"Very well!" said Lucius, clearly vexed. "Whether you like it or not, Scorpius, we are inviting your beloved Weaslette, and that is final."

"I said _no!_"

"Johnis!" Lucius shouted for the house elf. "Where is that blasted elf? JOHNIS!"

"Master called?" Johnis said, poking his head into the drawing room and looking nervous.

"Send an invitation to Ronald Weasley. Tell him he is expected to bring his family to our humble home this Friday evening for dinner."

Johnis bowed. "Yes, Master Malfoy."

Scorpius glared at his grandfather. "He won't come."

. . .

* * *

"I won't come!" Ron said stubbornly, refusing to budge as Rose pushed against his back.

"Please, Dad! Pretty please!"

"Come on, Ronald! Do it for Rose!" Hermione said. Even unable to move and in a wheelchair, Hermione was dressed very simple, yet elegant, in her evening dress. Hugo had grudgingly agreed to come, but refused to dress up. He now stood behind his mother's wheelchair, dressed in jeans and a _Save the Crumple-Horned Snorkack_ t-shirt. Rose was just relieved he wasn't going in his knickers.

Ron stubbornly shook his head.

Rose pouted at him. "Please, Dad? You don't have to like them. I doubt they like _you_, but is it really so bad to try?"

"Yes, and I could care less if they liked me!"

Rose's face turned steely. "I'm going whether you come with me or not!" She turned on her heel and marched to the fireplace.

"Oh no you're not, young lady!" Ron shouted, rushing after her as she threw the floo powder into the fire and stepped in.

"Malfoy Manor!" she shouted.

"ROSE!" Ron lunged for her, grabbed her around the elbow and was pulled along with her through the fireplace.

. . .

_**

* * *

**_

Roonild Wazlib.

Nuff said.


	11. Dinner with the Enemy

_**SURPRISE!**_

**_Oh, sorry, I'm a little early._**

**_Forget I said anything._**

_**Chapter Eleven  
**__**Dinner With the Enemy**_

"Rosie, you are grounded for the next century!" Ron hissed as they stumbled out of the fireplace and into the drawing room of Malfoy Manor.

The drawing room. Rose didn't know the importance and significance it held to her mother and father. She didn't know that what happened in this room haunted her mother's dreams.

Ron did, and was now shaking with anger, slowly looking around the room, his eyes finally landing on the man with the pointed face and long white blonde hair (more white now, for he is an _old _bigot). Lucius strode forward, his cane making a loud _thunk_ on the wood floor with every other step. Age hadn't done him any favors. He now resembled an old turtle.

"Mr. Weasley. I'm surprised you agreed to come."

"Knowing Rose, she probably dragged him into the fireplace!"

"Scorpius!" Rose exclaimed in delight, running straight into his arms. The adults watched (Ron with disgust, Lucius with disapproval) as Scorpius twirled her around and kissed her tenderly.

"I missed you too," he said laughing. "We were away from each other, for what? Two days?"

"It was hell!" she exclaimed.

The fireplace erupted with green flames and Hermione and Hugo swirled into view, Hugo pushing the wheelchair out of the fire with a bit of difficulty. Ron, needing something to distract him from murdering Lucius (and maybe even Scorpius) on the spot, hurried to help his son.

Just then, Narcissa Malfoy appeared in all her fine Malfoy glorly, flaunting off her best gown and what-not.

"You must be Rose!" she said upon seeing Scorpius's arms wrapped protectively around her. "How lovely to meet you!"

"And I expect you to be on your best behavior!" the familiar drawling voice of Draco Malfoy sounded, as the man himself entered the drawing room behind his mother.

"Me?" said Lucius, looking shocked as he placed a hand over his heart. "Aren't I always?"

Draco rolled his eyes, then turned to smile (or grimace, no one could tell) at Rose and Scorpius. "Welcome to my . . . _dwelling_. It's not much of a home, I admit. Horrible things have happened here to make sure of that. Why don't we visit in the sitting room while we wait?"

"Surely not," said Lucius grandly. "The drawing room holds wonderful memories, doesn't it, Mrs. Weasley?"

Hermione paled considerably, and Ron stepped protectively in front of her.

"Enough!" Draco shouted at his father. "They are my guests and if you intimidate them you will leave. _Now_!"

Lucius only sneered and strutted from the room, looking very much like a peacock (with a turtle's face, remember).

Draco sighed, turning to Rose's parents with a sincere look in his eyes. "I'm truly sorry. As much as I (and everyone else, for that matter) try to forget, my parents cling to the past like a lifeline."

"What are they talking about?" Rose whispered to Scorpius.

Scorpius tensed. "I . . . I don't know," he said evasively. Rose shot him a quizzical look, but didn't push him for any more information.

"Well, shall we?" Draco asked, gesturing to the door (and their certain doom, surely).

"It's now or never," Hermione sighed. "Merlin knows Scorpius will propose marriage any day now."

_"Mum!"_

Chuckling darkly, Hermione wheeled herself after Lucius and Narcissa, closely followed by Ron and Hugo. Wordlessly, Draco gestured Rose and Scorpius next.

Draco lagged behind, and when Scorpius and Rose disappeared around the corner, he closed the drawing room door behind him. Sighing sadly, he knew that just because the door was closed, it didn't stop them all from remembering.

**/././././**

"Perhaps you should show Rose around the house, Scorpius," said Draco casually when they were all seated in the grand sitting room. Johnis the house elf scurried around with a tray of teacups, keeping his large eyes cast down in respect and, most likely, fear.

Scorpius doubted it was a good idea to leave the adults in the room alone, but did as he was told anyway.

As he stood up, he could feel Mr. Weasley's hated glare on him, but he kept his face expressionless as he held out a hand for Rose.

Rose pointedly ignored her glowering father as she took Scorpius's offered hand and stood up from her seat next to Narcissa.

"Hugo," Ron snarled, startling his son who was staring curiously around the elborately decorated room, "go with them."

"Ah, dad, do I have to?" he moaned.

"Yes," rumbled Ron.

"Why?" Hugo whined.

"Because I said so!" Ron snapped.

Grumbling, Hugo stood up and made to follow Rose and Scorpius from the sitting room, but Ron spoke again,

"Watch him like a hawk and make sure he doesn't try anything and don't let them out of your sight for even a minute."

Rose rolled her eyes, and Hermione said, "Honestly, Ronald, what do you expect them to do? I doubt Rose and Scorpius would sneak off to make -"

_"Mum!"_ cried Rose, a blush creeping across her cheeks as Scorpius -much to Ron and Lucius's dismay- grinned cockily and whistled at her.

Draco and Narcissa snorted into the tea Johnis had just served them.

"I'm sorry, Rose, dear. Did I say something wrong?"

Laughing quietly, Scorpius lead her from the room, Hugo trailing behind them and muttering darkly.

**/././././**

"You play the piano?"

Scorpius blushed, avoiding her eyes as he tenderly brushed the piano keys. He had decided that the most safest part of Malfoy Manor to show her was, indeed, the library. Astoria had insisted that they buy a piano and put in there.

"A little," was his quiet reply. "Mum taught me."

Hugo was paying them no attention as he pointedly looked around at all the grand paintings that dotted the room.

"Will you play for me?" she asked gently.

His dark eyes met hers and Rose smiled sweetly and expectantly. He sighed heavily.

"All right."

He sat down on the piano bench and Rose sat next to him, watching him with a loving smile on her face.

"Now," he said with a smile, "have you ever heard Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_?"

Rose shook her head with a smile.

"Good," he said grinning, "because this probably won't sound anything like it."

Rose watched as Scorpius's fingers flew across the keys, emitting beautiful music that rang around the room.

He kept his eyes on the keys, avoiding her gaze.

Whe he _did _look up, Rose found herself lost in those stormy gray eyes. Just then, Rose saw the real Scorpius, for only the second time in her life. The pain in his eyes was the same as that night so many months ago, when Rose had found him, alone, in the Astronomy Tower.

Tears in her eyes, Rose laid her head on his shoulder, listening to the beautiful music that haunted Scorpius Malfoy.

**/././././**

"Pass the greens, Rose," said Hugo, not at all attempting to be polite as he shoveled food into his mouth. Ron was doing the same, but he had the deceny to wipe his mouth (occasionally).

Rose passed him the plate, feeling very uncomfortable, knowing Lucius was watching her like a hawk. Every few minutes he shot her a completely random question, no doubt to see how smart and quick she was with her answer.

"And who, pray tell, received the title 'The Old-One' in 1132?" he shot at her.

Rose sighed wearily. "Ogden the Old-One, Mr. Malfoy." (A/N: I totally made that up, just so you know. Or at least I think I did. Either that, or it was from some buried deep background knowledge I don't remember remembering.)

Rose learned to call him Mr. Malfoy very quickly. Though Narcissa insisted she be called 'Cissy' (Rose politely refused, pointing out that it was not quite her place), Rose knew there would be _no _calling Scorpius's grandfather _Lucius,_ and most certainly not_ Lucy_, and to never, _ever_, suggest watching _I Love Lucy_ reruns.

"What do you plan on doing after school?" Draco asked politely, ignoring the glare from his father for daring to interrupt his interrogation.

"I was thinking about being a Healer," Rose said, sharing a smile with her mother, who was waiting for Hugo to cut up her meat (he wasn't use to cutting it up with a knife because he usually just shoved the whole cow into his mouth).

"Scorpius hasn't decided yet!" Lucius announced, looking disapprovingly at his grandson. The glare Lucius shot him would normally send someone scurrying to a corner of the room to die, but Scorpius only shrugged, looking immensely bored with the conversation.

"It would be cool to be an Auror, I guess."

"No, absolutely not," Lucius said hotly. "You will be something useful, if anything at all! A lawyer, perhaps, or even a Healer, though I rather despise the thought of you working with Ms. Weasley every day of your life for the rest of eternity -"

"There's an idea!" Scorpius said brightly, beaming at his grandfather, who looked murderous for being interrupted yet again by 'one of his own.' "If I was a Healer, Rose and I could spend every waking moment together! That sounds like complete bliss!"

Rose beamed at him and Lucius (and Ron) pointedly looked away as he kissed her.

"Not at the table!" Hugo groaned, mouth full of potatoes (when was it _not_ full of food?). "I'm trying to _enjoy_ my meal!"

"Hugo, feed your mother!" Ron snapped. "You've had enough food to feed the population of South Africa and your mother hasn't had a thing!"

Grumbling, Hugo helped a smirking Hermione to eat.

Rose smirked at him, then returned to her plate, feeling Lucy's (snicker) eyes on her again.

"Who was Wendelin?" he demanded.

"The Weird!" Rose said calmly, a mishievious smile on her face." Wendelin the Weird! She'd wear different disguises and be deliberately caught and burned at the stake because she liked the tickling sensation the flames caused."

Lucius was clearly miffed by her intelligence.

"That's my girl," Scorpius said proudly, squeezing her hand affectionately. Rose giggled.

The door to the dining room creaked open and everyone turned to the source of the sound. Johnis scurried in and hastily bowed, bonking his nose on the ground. Eyes watering, he straightened up.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lucius demanded, eyes blazing. "You are aware of the penalty for interrupting my dinner meals!"

Johnis flinched. "I is sorry, sir! Someone is here to see yous, sir!"

Lucius rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Who, pray tell, is this man?"

But Johnis didn't need to answer (he couldn't), for at that moment, the door flew open, smacking into the poor elf and pinning him behind it against the wall.

The man standing there was the most terrifying thing Rose had ever seen. He was a monster of a man, standing over six feet tall with broad shoulders and a whiskery face that seemed vaguely familiar. He had dark blue eyes that swept the room, finally landing on Hermione, who had stiffened in shock and fear.

His lips curled into a sneer.

"Octavius!" Lucius snarled, standing to his feet and pointing a shaking finger at the young man.

"'Ello, Malfoy," he said with a smirk. "As pleasant as it is to see you, I'm not here to listen to your tall tales. I'm here with a message and to take back something that was stolen from me. _AVADA KADAVRA!"_

A flash of green light and everything was still.

**/././././**

**THE END!**

**Ooops. Sorry. I was early again.**

**My bad.**

**/././././**

Rose opened her eyes, blinking rapidly as she was blinded by light. She found herself in the Malfoy's drawing room, her hands bound behind her, a rope securing her to a chair.

Her head spun around, taking in the empty room . . . or was it empty?

"Rosie?"

"Scorpius?" she said, heart skipping a beat, trying to find the source of where his voice was.

"You're alive!" he said, voice breaking with relief.

"Where are you?"

"I'm behind you. It seems we've been tied together."

Rose leaned her head back slowly, her heart leaping as it rested against the back of Scorpius's neck.

"Where is everyone?" she whispered, comforted a little by his presence.

"I don't know. I regained conciousness just before you did."

"Avada Kedavra!" she exclaimed. "Scorpius, who died?" she asked, voice tight.

"I don't know," Scorpius said quietly, tone frustrated. "I don't know, Rose, and it's killing me not knowing."

"I'm so scared! I knew dinner was a bad idea!"

Scorpius chuckled regretfully. "So did I."

They fell into fearful silence, straining to hear any sounds in the house.

"Scorpius?" she said hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"What happened in here? What did your grandfather mean?"

Scorpius sighed. "You don't want to know."

"I do if it involves my parents!"

"Now's not really the time to talk about this. . . ."

"This house is as silent as the grave," she snarled. "I want to know!"

"Just . . . don't hate me after I tell you, okay?"

Rose bit her lip, wondering what possibly could have happened in this room to make Scorpius think her feelings for him would change.

He took a deep breath. "My father told me . . . that during the Second Wizarding War, when Voldemort was . . . you know . . . doing _stuff_ . . . that Fenrir Greyback caught your mother and father and Harry Potter."

Rose nodded slowly, knowing what must be coming and dreading to hear it.

"Well . . . Bellatrix Lestrange -you've heard of her, surely?- saw that they had the Sword of Gryffindor," he paused, hesitant. "Your mother and father have never told you this?"

Rose shook her head. "They don't like to talk about the war."

"This would be much easier if you knew the rest."

"I know enough," she said gently. "About the Horcruxes and such. And the sword. Please continue."

"Well, supposedly, the sword was suppose to be in the Lestrange's vault at Gringotts, so she thought they had broken into her vault there and stole it. She freaked out, well, because Voldemort had entrusted her to keep a Horcrux there and would kill her if he thought Potter had gotten in and destroyed it. So she, um, well she . . . "

"What did she do?" Rose asked in a fearful whisper.

"She tortured your mother, Rose," he said softly, his voice tight. "Used the Cruciatus as means to get your mother to tell her how they got the sword."

Rose fell silent, mind churning. It made sense. Hermione's pale face as Lucius had said what he said, Ron protectively stepping in front of her and blocking her from Lucius's view.

"My father felt useless," Scorpius continued, voice shakey. "He was forced to watch, and felt so much pain, hearing her screaming."

"It wasn't your fault, Scorpius. I . . . thank you for telling me."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not. It's in the past and you had nothing to do with it."

"But my grandfather did," Scorpius said bitterly.

"You're not your grandfather," Rose said firmly.

"But I'm still a Malfoy."

Before she could respond, the sound of heavy footsteps echoed ominously through the dead house, causing Rose and Scorpius to hold their breath in fright.

Rose struggled against her bonds, the rope burning her wrists painfully. She froze like a deer in headlights as Octavius Greyback slouched into the room.

He sneered at them, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

"The lovebirds," he smirked.

Rose had the strongest urge to roll her eyes, but didn't dare. Why was everyone calling them that?

"Who did you kill?" Scorpius asked, his voice surprisingly calm. His serene personality always amazed Rose. Though, she supposed, he must remain calm so he doesn't transform into his wolf form.

Octavius's smirk deepened. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

More footsteps were heard once more, accompanied by the sound of something being dragged across the ground. Two wizards entered the drawing room, backs turned to Rose and Scorpius, dragging a body between them.

Rose felt, rather than heard, Scorpius's breath catch. She felt tears fill her own eyes and slowly fall down her face.

Narcissa Malfoy's body was lying before them, her frozen face obliviously innocent and confused.

**/././././**

_**SURPRISE!**_

**_That's better._**

_**REVIEW!**_


	12. A Letter Never Read

**_I know, I know. Why kill Narcissa? She _SAVED _Harry!_**

**_She was the only one I _COULD _kill. I obviously wasn't going to kill Ron, Hermione, or Draco. Definitely not Rose, Scorpius, or Hugo, and well, Lucy is a git and deserves to suffer (sort of like I did, when my flash drive broke)._**

_**Anyway, on to the less than perfect chapter that was forced to be rewritten do to the tragic end of that stupid piece of technology. Sigh. Stupid Technology. Why can't we all be cavemen instead? That would make life so much easier!**_

_**/././././**_

_**Chapter Twelve  
**__**A Letter Never Read**_

Scorpius could only stare at his grandmother's lifeless face. Rose had bowed her head, terrified tears coursing down her cheeks.

Octavius was less than happy with Scorpius's reaction, or lack of. He stalked forward and stopped right in front of Scorpius, seizing a fistful of his hair and yanking his head back.

"Where is it, Blondie? I know you have it!"

Scorpius slowly tore his eyes away from Narcissa's haunted eyes and fixed Octavius with a cold stare. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Perhaps you need encouragement to remember, then," said Octavius menacingly, raising his wand and pointing it at Rose.

_"Crucio!"_ he roared.

Rose screamed, straining against the ropes that bound her to the chair, her anguished cries echoing around the silent house as if she felt her body being attacked with scalding knives. Her piercing scream lodged itself deep into Scorpius's heart as he strained against his own bonds, his screams mixing with hers.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he roared. Octavius had a smirk on his face as he jabbed his wand in her direction again, increasing the intensity of the pain. "STOP IT!" Scorpius commanded, voice cracking in panic.

"TELL ME WHERE IT IS THEN, MALFOY!" Octavius thundered, straining to be heard over Rose's soul rending screams. He released his hold on her and Scorpius felt her body go limp behind him. Not Rose, anyone but Rose—

"WHERE IS IT, MALFOY? WHERE. IS. THE. _LETTER?_"

"I don't know!" Scorpius cried. "What letter are you talking about?"

"I know you have it! _She_ gave it to you! _CRUCIO!"_

Rose threw her head back, it colliding painfully with the back of Scorpius's head as she began to scream again, writhing against the ropes.

"Rose!" Scorpius sobbed. "NO! STOP! I'M BEGGING YOU! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HE—"

"TELL ME WHERE THE LETTER IS!" Octavius growled, sounding like the beast Scorpius knew he was. Tears began to fall down his face and Scorpius tried to blink them away, willing himself to gain control of his emotions before he lost his mind to the wolf inside of him. Rose's screams were painfully loud in his head and in his heart and he felt his hands begin to shake.

"Stop, Greyback. I'm warning you . . . stop . . . ."

Scorpius's suddenly calm voice and exterior stunned Octavius, and without thinking he relinquished the curse on Rose, out of shock as he stared at Scorpius, who felt his whole body begin to shake. The young Malfoy's shoulders tensed up and his teeth began to grind together as his hands shook even more violently.

Rose was whimpering, her body shuddering with tiny after shocks of the Cruciatus Curse.

In one swift moment, Scorpius Malfoy threw back his head and a bloodcurdling howl ripped from his throat as he ripped through the ropes securing him to the chair. Octavius Greyback stumbled back in shock, eyes widening, wand hanging limply at his side as he watched Scorpius double over, clutching his head. He suddenly straightened up and howled again, louder and longer, and Octavius could only watch with growing horror as the young man transformed into a great beast before him. **(A/N: CUE IMAGINATION...NOW!)**

Scorpius's once gray-blue eyes were now a dark yellow, much like the color of the full moon. His clothes were torn off as his muscles bulged and he roared in pain. Black fur sprouted across his chest and he stumbled forward as he discovered his feet were now paws. _Interesting_, he mused as he raised a paw to his face and flexed it, _very weird, though._

He looked beyond his paw and to Octavius, who had collected his wits and raised his wand. It seemed so insignificant to Scorpius now. It was just a twig to him. In _this_ form, his _wolf _form, he felt he could do anything.

Hatred bubbled inside him as Rose's anguished cries echoed in his head once more. He dropped to all fours and bounded forward, testing his new-found strength as he hurtled across the drawing room towards Greyback, who fired a spell Scorpius easily dodged.

Nothing but her safety mattered to him now.

Octavius, who seemed much smaller to him now, roared incomprehensibly, throwing his arms up in a lousy attempt to protect himself. Scorpius leapt clean over Narcissa's dead body and slammed into Octavius, sending the older wizard flying across the room and smacking into the wall, causing the frightened Malfoy Ancestors to run out of their shaking portraits. Greyback slumped to the ground out cold.

Scorpius turned back to Rose, who had her chin resting on her chest, unmoving. Throwing back his powerful head, he howled once more, roaring victory, roaring his claim, and roaring a challenge to anyone who dared to threaten his Rose.

**/././././**

Rose was very dizzy when she woke up. Struggling to sit up, she blinked around the room, realizing, with a sickening lurch of her stomach, that she was in St. Mungo's.

She looked at the empty bed next to the door, realizing she was alone. Feeling alone and afraid, she hugged her knees to her chest, shivering.

Where was Scorpius? What had happened?

It all flooded back through her, memories flashing before her eyes with sickening speed, making her dizzy. Narcissa's dead body being dragged before them, Octavius raising his wand, feeling as if her heart was on fire, and then Scorpius . . . something important had happened to Scorpius, but she couldn't . . . _remember_.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she shuddered violently, the aftereffects of being tortured by the Cruciatus Curse. She wrapped the bright white-pressed hospital blankets around her, willing herself to stay calm.

She heard the door creak open and a familiar red head popped his head into the room.

"Rosie?" Hugo called gently, creeping slowly into the room. His face split into a wide grin upon seeing she was awake. "Oh, Rosie! You're ALIVE!"

She flinched at the loudness of her brother's voice echoing painfully in her ears. He blushed upon seeing the startled expression on her face.

"Sorry, sis," he whispered, settling into the seat next to her bed. "How're you feeling?"

She rolled her eyes, and seriously regretted it as her head pounded painfully. Closing her eyes against the pain, she felt a tear trickle out of her eye and down her cheek.

Hugo gently took her hand in his own. "What happened, Rosie? We all woke up still at the dinner table, but you, Scorpius, and Mrs. Malfoy were gone. Scorp's granddad nearly had a cow. Rose, she's—"

"Dead, I know," said Rose hollowly.

"Scorpius wouldn't tell us what happened to the two of you," Hugo continued, brow crinkled in concern as he talked. "Wouldn't talk to anyone. Refused to leave your side for three days—"

"Three days? How long have I been 'out,' Hugo?"

"Nearly four," said Hugo quietly. "Mum reckons Octavius must be pretty powerful to have put you in such a deep coma, maybe even better than Bellatrix Lestrange with the Cruciatus Curse. None of the Healer's could wake you up. Scorpius was beside himself with worry."

"What happened exactly, Hugo?" Rose asked, sitting up straighter and relaxing against the pillows.

"Well," said Hugo, clearing his throat as he leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head, "Scorpius showed up at the Burrow with you and Frankenstein's bride in tow—"

"Hugo," Rose scolded, "don't call her that. Lucius just lost his wife—"

"Doesn't mean I have to like him," said Hugo incredulously.

"I doubt anyone likes him any more than they use to—"

"I'm just glad it wasn't any of our people."

"Hugo!" moaned Rose.

"What? I'm being honest here!"

"I know," sighed Rose, "but could you do it in a more polite manner?"

"_I'm _being _polite_—"

"You know what? never mind. What were you saying?"

Hugo thought for a minute. "Oh, well, Scorpius freaked Mum out when he showed up as a werewolf—"

"Wolf Man," Rose automatically corrected him.

"Whatever," said Hugo shrugging. "Anyway, to put it simply, I never thought I'd see the day Dad threw his arms around a Malfoy and sobbed."

"What?" asked Rose, alarmed.

Hugo nodded gravely. "When Scorpius handed you over to Dad, he threw his arms around his waist and cried. This was after Scorpius had changed back into his human form and got into—_ahem_—proper attire. Merlin's beard, you should've seen him, Rose! He was . . . _huge_! Scorpius looked so _powerful_."

Hugo fell silent, a look of awe on his face. "I think Dad's scared of him, though," he added with a malicious grin.

Rose smiled wearily.

"Rose . . ." said Hugo, suddenly looking serious. "Why did Greyback torture you?"

Rose knitted her eyebrows together, struggling to remember. "He said . . . he said _something_ . . . about . . ." she closed her eyes, shifting through her thoughts. "A letter!" she exclaimed. "He wanted a letter Scorpius supposedly had!" she tapped her knuckles against her forehead. "Scorpius told me _something_ about a letter a couple of weeks ago . . . but I just can't _remember!"_

Hugo patted her hand. "It's okay, Rosie. Knowing Mum, she's probably already brainstorming. Speaking of Mum, did you know she was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange? In the Malfoy's Drawing Room! How weird is that?"

_**/././././**_

_"Perhaps you need encouragement to remember, then," said Octavius menacingly, raising his wand and pointing it at Rose._

"Crucio!"_ he roared._

_Rose screamed, straining against the ropes that bound her to the chair, her anguished cries echoing around the silent house as if she felt her body being attacked with scalding knives. Her piercing scream lodged itself deep into Scorpius's heart as he strained against his own bonds, his screams mixing with hers._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he roared. Octavius had a smirk on his face as he jabbed his wand in her direction again, increasing the intensity of the pain. "STOP IT!" Scorpius commanded, voice cracking in panic._

_"TELL ME WHERE IT IS THEN, MALFOY!" Octavius thundered, straining to be heard over Rose's soul rending screams. He released his hold on her and Scorpius felt her body go limp behind him. Not Rose, anyone but Rose—_

_"WHERE IS IT, MALFOY! WHERE. IS. THE. _LETTER_?"_

_"I don't know!" Scorpius cried. "What letter are you talking about?"_

_"I know you have it! She gave it to you! _CRUCIO_!"_

_Rose threw her head back, it colliding painfully with the back of Scorpius's head as she began to scream again, writhing against the ropes._

Scorpius jerked awake at the sound of someone hammering on his bedroom door. He rolled out of bed and stumbled across the room in the semi-darkness, ruffling his hair and staring wide-eyed as he went, still shaken by the vivid recap of Rose's torture. He shook himself violently and rested his forehead against the door, breathing deeply and attempting to collect his wits.

As the insistent pounding continued, he sighed and opened the door.

Lily Potter's fist froze in mid air as she stared at him.

"Uh . . . you look . . . _wow_. You look terrible."

"Gee, thanks, Lily," he said dryly, leaning against the door frame and rubbing his eyes wearily. "What time is it?"

"Six."

"I've been sleeping all day?" he asked, not really caring if he had or not. He hadn't gotten much sleep the past few days, haunted by Rose's screams every time he shut his eyes.

"Pretty much," said Lily, inviting herself in.

Scorpius was staying in Ron's old room, Arthur and Molly Weasley having insisted that Draco and Scorpius stay at the Burrow for a couple of days. Scorpius and Draco, having no dire need to return to Malfoy Manner, readily agreed. But Lucius's nose had wrinkled in distaste at the offer and he stalked from the homey little house Scorpius quite liked. Arthur Weasley didn't seem to mind in the slightest at Lucius's departure.

"I thought you'd want to know that Rose is awake," said Lily, looking around at all the clothes strewn across the floor with interest. She clasped her hands in front of her and turned to face Scorpius, who's face has broken out into a relieved smile.

"Can I—can I see her?" he asked a little sheepishly.

Lily smiled. "Of course you can, Scorp. Merlin knows you're the one who deserves to see her the most!"

Shaking her head at his apparent foolishness, Lily moved past him out the door. She called out to him from the hallway, "We're all leaving for Mungo's after dinner!"

Smiling, his heart considerably lighter than it had been all week, Scorpius walked over to a pile of fresh clothes Johnis had sent over from the Manor last night.

He picked up his coat and an envelope fluttered to the ground, disturbed from where it had been settled in an inside pocket.

Intrigued, Scorpius bent down and picked it up, eyebrows creased in confusion. With a jolt, he saw that it was made out to him.

His brow smoothed out as his heart sank again. This was the letter Octavius had wanted. The letter he head never read. The letter his mother had given him nearly a month ago in Azkaban.

With suddenly shaking hands, he tore open the envelope and pulled out the sheet of paper, not recognizing the untidy scrawl addressed to his mother:

_Astoria-_

_I cannot guarantee this letter will reach you before my death. Phyllis has gone into hiding, but it is too late for me to try such a tactic. Greyback and his Horde are on the move._

_Though I was discouraged to hear of your false accusation, I refuse to lose hope in the plan completely. I still believe you can recruit the "Wolf" you told me about in the letter you most recently sent._

_It has been confirmed that Octavius is indeed after the Wolf. We still have him under the eye of the Hawk, so he should be safe for a while, until the Summer Holidays begin. Then you'll make your proposition. I hope you can convince him, Astoria. He's young and hasn't been trained properly._

_I've heard that Pureblood Pride is recruiting one of the Golden Trio in helping him get to bottom of your false accusation. He's stringing two and two together, Astoria. You must inform him soon before he jeopardizes the mission. He knows about the Changeling and Greyback._

_I cannot reveal my location in fear of this letter being read by eyes other than yours, but I will say that this old goat still has a couple of tricks up his sleeve. _

_Do not lose hope, Astoria. We _will _emerge victorious against this new threat, we _will _avenge our brothers and sisters that have fallen to past and present tyrants, Justice _will _be served. I will fight against this new evil with every breath in my body. Will you do the same?_

_-The Fallen Brother_

Completely baffled, Scorpius recognized his mother's handwriting below that, and was surprised to see it was addressed to him:

_Scorpius-_

_If you read the letter above, you are probably very confused. Seeing as I am handing this letter to you personally and I trust you not to show this letter to your grandfather, I will not 'beat around the bush.'_

_We need your help._

_You may be wondering who 'We' are. 'We' are a secret Society created after the war against Lord Voldemort. Known as the Avengers of the Fallen, our purpose is, obviously, to avenge those who were victims in the war against Voldemort. _

_Where do _you_ fit into all of this, you may ask? _

_As much as I hate it, you're the only one who _can_ help us, and who _should.

_You see, Scorpius, we have heard from reliable sources that Octavius Greyback is looking to recruit you. I don't know why, and I don't know when. He may be doing it as means to get to me, or even your father. Your father is not aware of my involvement with the Avengers, but I believe he has his suspicions. I want you to tell him, Scorpius. For me._

_The reason we need you to help us if far from simple. F.B. (The Fallen Brother) needs a spy to work from the inside of Greyback's Horde. Since Greyback is looking to recruit you, you're the perfect candidate. _

_I understand you may not see any reason for you to help us, Scorpius. But I see plenty of reasons. One is bound to catch your attention._

_Scorpius, Rose is in danger._

**/././././**

_**Sigh. Another cliffhanger. I gotta stop writing at one o'clock in the morning. I come up with the darndest things.**_

**_REVIEW!_**


	13. Decisions

_**A/N: Ummm...don't really have anything to say right now.**_

**_I guess I could do a disclaimer like everyone else on this website._**

**_HAHAHA! Why bother when everybody knows I'm obviously not J.K. Rowling?_**

_**Chapter Thirteen**  
**Decisions**_

It was raining and there was a breath of wind that ruffled the flowers in the garden. Rose looked from the men lowering the casket into the grave to Scorpius, who was standing in the shade of an oak tree, the slight wind ruffling his hair. As she watched, a single tear rolled down his pale cheek and fell to the ground. His stormy gray-blue eyes were fixed, as if riveted, on his grandmother's grave.

Rose left her parents' side and walked over to him, slipping her hand into his and squeezing it comfortingly.

"Are you all right?" she asked gently.

He shook his head, eyes glistening with the threat of tears. He blinked rapidly. "No, Rose. I'm not all right."

She rested her head on his shoulder and cried with him.

**. . .**

It wasn't meant to be difficult, was it? All he had to do was tell her the truth. Rose would understand . . . she was _Rose_.

Scorpius turned his eyes to the girl who was wreaking havoc on his mind, who had rejoined her parents and now stood at Hugo's side, her eyes downcast.

"I know what you're feeling," a gentle voice said to him.

Scorpius, shaking his head, turned to face Harry Potter. "No, sir. I doubt you do."

The emerald eyes studied him intently and, wordlessly, Harry gestured towards one of the stone benches under the shade of one of the many tall oaks dotting the cemetery. They sat down and Harry clasped his hands together, his eyes fixed on something only he could see.

"Scorpius," he began in a gentle voice, "when I was sixteen years old, I witnessed the murder of one of my heroes. Of course later I learned the whole act was planned, but I was broken when Dumbledore died. Surely you've heard about Voldemort's Horcruxes, and how I was sent on a mission by Dumbledore to seek them out and, eventually, destroy them?"

Scorpius nodded and Harry continued, "Well, in order to do that I had to leave the people I loved. I'm talking, of course, about Ginny."

Scorpius knew where this was going, and he suddenly felt something click between this man and himself. The likes between the two of them were incredible.

"It killed me, watching her eyes glaze over with tears as I told her I was leaving. For how long? I didn't know. Would it be dangerous? Without a doubt. Would I live? A slim chance that I wouldn't.

"Scorpius, I understand your sense of indecision. You're afraid Rose won't understand, or that you're making a terrible mistake that will, maybe not at once, kill you. I _couldn't_ tell Ginny why I was leaving her. Voldemort, without a doubt, would've found her and tortured her for that information. That may not be that case for Rose. Due to recent events, I have a feeling Ron won't let her out of his sight, so she's not in any immediate danger. She can also be trusted to hold her tongue. Rose is a very smart girl; she _is_ Hermione Granger's only daughter after all."

"But how can I be sure she wouldn't break?" Scorpius asked in a tight voice, remembering her screaming. "If she were to be attacked again—"

"She'd know that what she told them would put you in danger. It was the same case for Hermione when she was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. She was tortured with the Cruciatus Curse, close to the brink of death, and yet she didn't break."

Harry Potter adopted a thoughtful expression. "There's just something about bookworms . . . ."

Scorpius smiled. "Probably all of those adventure novels, sir. About heroes refusing to break under pressure."

Harry grinned at him. "Maybe so, Scorpius. Maybe so. Jack Bauer material, I'd say."

"Who's Jack Bauer?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"Oh, of course you wouldn't know. He's a character on an American muggle television program—" Harry abruptly stopped, a twinkle in his eye. "But we're off topic. Maybe I'll tell you some other time. I don't think it's appropriate to talk about muggle television programs—American or not—at your grandmother's funeral."

Scorpius couldn't help himself. He laughed, earning glares from the people gathered at the graveside, one in particular, coming from his grandfather.

Scorpius cut his laughter of hastily, but Harry put a hand on his shoulder. "It's all right to laugh at someone's funeral. Especially when it's someone you loved who has passed. They'd want us to be happy, not to sulk in misery."

"You're a very wise man, you know that right?" said Scorpius.

Harry chuckled, shaking his head. "I was forced to grow up way too fast. I _had_ to start thinking before acting at the very early age of eleven. But I'm thankful for that now. It helped me get through my teenage years alive. _You_ try juggling school work, Hungarian Horntails, girls, psycho Ministry Officials, Half-Giants and the rebirthing of the world's darkest wizard all at once. It was _hell_."

All Scorpius could do was smile.

**. . .**

Scorpius watched Rose in silence as she bent down to hug her mother, who's eyes were red and puffy. Her father had a stony expression, a protective hand on Hermione's shoulder as he glared at anyone who stared at them for too long. Harry and Ginny Potter stood with them, looking a trifle uncomfortable as they too were cast suspicious looks. James, Albus, and Lily were silent.

In silence he walked to Rose's side, keeping his eyes averted from Ron's murderous glare. Even if he had saved Rose's life, Scorpius remained in Ron's disfavor, which wasn't really a surprise.

He put an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. Astoria had been released from Azkaban for the funeral, but she was under the watch of two burly Aurors, _and_ Harry Potter. Scorpius now knew that it was all for nothing. His mother was innocent.

Astoria drew him into a hug, her sweet aroma engulfing him. He clutched the small slip of paper she had secretly pressed into his hand.

"I love you, Scorpius," she whispered into his ear. "I trust you to do the right thing."

She pulled back, holding him at arms length and smiling sadly. She released him and turned to Draco.

"I love you, too, Draco," she said quietly. His father had tears in his eyes as he kissed his wife goodbye once more.

Scorpius kept his eyes trained on his mother's back as she was lead away by the two Aurors.

Lucius was standing at his wife's grave, his face a stony mask of disinterest as he gazed at the newly engraved tombstone.

"I'll see you at the flat, Scorpius?" his father asked quietly, looking terribly sad. Scorpius nodded, his eyes fixed on his grandfather, who had begun to walk briskly down the path towards the wrought iron gate of the cemetery.

"We'll see you at home, Rosie," said Hermione, her voice sounding unnaturally loud in Scorpius's ear, distracted by Lucius's quick retreat.

"We most certainly will _not_—" Ron began hotly, but Hermione shot him a cold look, jerking her head towards Scorpius. Ron crossed his arms stubbornly, but Hugo rolled his eyes and, on his mother's commands, dragged Ron from the graveyard, leaving Rose with Scorpius.

He slowly turned to look at her. "Rosie," he said quietly, "I need to tell you something."

She looked concerned as he led her over to a bench under the shade of a large tree, shielded from the steady drizzle of rain.

He kept a gentle hold of her hand. He gazed steadily into her eyes, realizing that they were blue, and found himself momentarily distracted. "Rose, aren't your eyes supposed to be brown?"

She blushed and looked down at her shoes. "They . . . uh . . . change color sometimes."

"Why?" he asked, completely perplexed.

She smiled sheepishly. "They change with my mood. When I'm really happy . . . they turn blue."

He grinned swiftly at her. "You're happy at my grandmother's funeral?"

She looked up at him in horror, and he watched in amazement as the familiar chocolate brown color flooded her eyes. "No, it's not that! I was happy because I'm here with you—"

Scorpius smiled gently and she let the subject drop, knowing he understood. A moment passed by in silence as Scorpius tried to sift through his thoughts. He cleared his throat and spoke very slowly, "Rose, I know why my mother was accused of murder."

Rose's eyes widened, but she didn't interrupt him as he continued, "It was Greyback."

Silently, he took out the letter from the Fallen Brother to his mother and handed it over to her.

He watched as her eyes, once more blue, scanned the letter quickly, and smiled slightly as he watched them steadily turn brown again as she became more and more confused. When she had read it all, she passed it back to him, her face blank.

"You're going to do it, aren't you?" she asked timidly. "You're going to be a spy for this 'Fallen Brother'? Just because I'm in _danger_?"

Scorpius didn't say anything. She didn't expect him to. She stood up angrily. "Scorpius, this is ridiculous and dangerous—what could Greyback want with _you_?"

"I don't know, Rosie—"

"Don't call me that," she said coldly. He blinked at her ferociousness.

"It's to protect you, Rose. If Greyback is convinced I'm on his side, he won't hurt you—"

"That's a _lie_, Scorpius!" Rose exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air. "Do you really think Greyback won't threaten me, just because you two are pals? He tortured me for no reason; don't think for a second—"

Her voice broke and Scorpius was on his feet in an instant. He took her into his arms and she stiffened. "Rose, I am willing to do whatever it takes to keep you safe. If that means throwing myself into Greyback's arms, I'll do it, understand? Nothing, _nothing,_ but your safety is important to me now."

"Why?" she demanded, clinging to his shirt. "Why, why, _why_?"

"Because it kills me, Rose. It _kills _me to hear you scream, to see you hurt—"

She looked up into his eyes, shocked to see tears forming there. "Scorpius, don't _cry—_"

He grinned swiftly and said, "I'm not. My allergies are acting up," before his face returned to a look of torture.

"I need you to understand why I have to do this," he said gently. "Tell me you understand why I am doing this."

"But I _don't_ understand, Scorpius!"

"Rose, not only do I have to do this to protect you, but I have to do it to stop Greyback."

"Why can't someone else do it?" she demanded. "Why do _you_ have to be the one to risk your life?"

"Because he's threatening _you_, Rose! It all ties together, don't you see? By threatening you, Greyback knows I'll do whatever he wants—"

"Then what's the point of being a _spy_, Scorpius? If he knows you're only doing it to protect me?"

"Curse your logical thinking!" he said with a wiry smile. He sighed. "Because Greyback doesn't know that I know he's targeting you. He's going to approach me and try to recruit me to his cause. He'll use you as other means to persuade me."

He saw her eyes harden as she finally understood. She crossed her arms stubbornly and he smiled fondly at her, waiting for her response.

"I . . . well . . . curse _your_ logical thinking," she snapped, turning away from him so he could only see her profile.

Scorpius, laughing, took her into his arms again and this time she didn't pull away.

"I'll be fine, Rosie," he murmured into her hair. "I _am_ a Malfoy, after all."

Rose snorted. "What does being a Malfoy have to do with any of this?"

"We Malfoys are sly, sneaky, intelligent, not to mention incredibly handsome—"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Pighead."

"I resent that!" he said, putting a hand over his heart with mock hurt.

Rose didn't laugh. She didn't even crack a smile. "Does this mean . . . ." she paused, eyes downcast. "Does this mean you're not coming back to Hogwarts?"

Scorpius stared at her in silence. That hadn't even crossed his mind. The thought of not going back was unbelievable. He wondered if Harry had felt this sudden sense of lost when he was sent after the Horcruxes. He wondered, with a sense of dread, what would happen when he told his father and grandfather he was dropping out of school.

"I don't know, Rose," he said hesitantly, his heart heavy as her face fell, her eyes the darkest brown he had ever seen them. "It depends on what Greyback wants me to do."

"I-I understand," she muttered in a tight voice. She pulled out of his embrace, wrapping her arms around herself. She turned away from him again, this time with her back facing him. He saw her wipe her face hurriedly. "I—goodbye, Scorpius."

"Rose—"

She was shaking her head as she began to walk down the path leading out of the cemetery. Each step she took drove another dagger into his heart. She didn't look back once as she began to ran.

When she was no longer in sight, Scorpius sank back onto the bench, covered his face with his hands, and cried.

**. . .**

_Godric's Hollow, Old Potter Cottage  
__Midnight_

Scorpius stared at the hastily written address his mother had given him and knew immediately it wasn't from her; it was from Greyback.

Shaking his head, he pocketed the small piece of paper and left his bedroom and entered the small kitchen.

Draco, not wanting to go anywhere near Malfoy Manner ever again, had bought a new flat, dragging Scorpius along with him. They had found the perfect one: not too big, not too small, in the new suburban section of Diagon Alley. Why the Ministry saw fit to build suburbs in Diagon Alley, Scorpius had no idea. But he liked the new apartment either way.

Draco was sitting at the table, a mug of coffee in his hand whilst reading the newspaper.

"Dad, I need to talk to you," said Scorpius, sliding into the seat across from him.

"About?" said Draco, raising an eyebrow elegantly.

"I'm dropping out of school."

Draco, who had been sipping his coffee just then, choked, splaying his espresso all over his copy of the _Daily Prophet._

"What?" he exclaimed. "For whatever reason?"

Scorpius took a deep breath. "Because-mum-told-me-that-Octavius-Greyback-wants-to-recruit-me-and-that-some-old-goat-wants-me-to-be-a-spy-for-him-and-now-Rose-is-in-danger-and-I-have-to-protect-her-by-accepting-the-position-as-a-double-agent-and-I'm-very-confused-and-in-order-to-take-the-job-I've-got-drop-out-of-school-and-help-the-Fallen-Brother-take-down-Greyback."

Draco's eye was twitching as he stared at his son who was rambling on and on and about goats, Rose, and Octavius Greyback.

**. . .**

Rose didn't go home that night.

She found herself at the Leaky Cauldron, staring glumly into a bottle of Butterbeer and in the company of the last person anyone would expect: Rubeus Hagrid.

Hagrid was getting on in years; his once black beard was now snowy white, giving him the appearance of a very large St. Nick. But he was still the same old Hagrid. Loud, big, incomprehensible at times, but a generally kind soul that Rose needed at the moment. Even though Hagrid had retired, he still lived at Hogwarts, visiting the Leaky Cauldron on Thursdays and Saturdays and sometimes Tuesdays. Rose knew this because Hannah usually had to keep a watchful eye on him, making sure he didn't drink too much liquor and get too violent, as Hagrid sometimes did.

Ever since the war, Hagrid hadn't been the same. No one has, and it was steadily sinking into the same sort of fear as before now that Greyback was on the move with his evil 'Horde.' Wizards everywhere throughout Great Britain, and pretty much the rest of the world, felt threatened at the thought of another Wizarding War on their hands.

Even if Rose now understood why Scorpius was doing what he was doing, that didn't mean she was happy about it. On the contrary, Rose was far from happy. Nothing except this huge feeling of loss she was experiencing could have drove her to sink so low as to crave Hagrid's drunken company.

She made sure she had her wand on hand.

"So, Rose, wha' brings yeh to ole Hagrid's company?" Hagrid asked her in his roughly kind voice, squinting at her.

Rose shrugged, glaring at her Butterbeer as if it was the cause of all her misery. "I needed cheering up, I guess."

"Ah," said Hagrid, nodding wisely, his great mane of white hair flopping all over the place. "Do yeh want to talk about it?"

"Not really," she said discouragingly, looking around the pub with boredom.

Hagrid stared at her intently with those beady eyes hidden behind his crinkly hair. "Yeh sure?"

"Positive."

He snorted and lifted his giant mug of firewhiskey to his lips.

"How's yer mum and dad?" he asked after a few moments of silent.

Rose shrugged again. "They're fine."

"I 'eard Hermione was in St. Mungo's. Wha' happened?"

"She was cursed," Rose said, feeling her heart steadily sinking lower and lower.

Hagrid noticed her melancholies and immediately changed the subject. "And yer dad?"

"Stubbornly overprotective," she said with a small, reluctant smile.

"An' Hugo?"

"Will be Hugo," said Rose, her smile growing a teensy bit wider as she relaxed in Hagrid's company. He always made her feel calm, serene, like nothing could bother her. She appreciated that about Hagrid.

"Good, good. An' Harry? We've not talked in a while. He's good?"

"Yes, they're all fine. Oh, did anyone tell you? Albus got himself a girlfriend!"

Hagrid's booming laughter was earsplitting in the normal quiet of the pub, earning them a few funny stares. "Oh, so Al's finally realized Jess has got a fancy for 'im, eh?"

"Yes," said Rose, smiling without hesitation now. "Took him long enough, huh?"

"I'll say!" said Hagrid. "Took 'im—wha'—six years?"

"Pretty much," said Rose with a little giggle.

"Now, Rose," said Hagrid, suddenly adopting a serious expression. "Wha's this I hear abou' Scorpius Malfoy?"

Rose, completely at ease now, sighed dreamily.

"He's so nice," she said, absentmindedly twisting a piece of her hair around her finger. "A jealous idiot sometimes, but nice."

Hagrid was staring at her. "It's _true_?" he said incredulously. "Yer in love with a _Malfoy_?"

Rose adopted a thoughtful expression. "I don't know if it's _love_, necessarily. Love is something my mother and father have, Hagrid. I don't think you _truly_ fall in love with someone until you marry them. But yes, I really like Scorpius. A lot."

"How did this happen?" he demanded in a booming voice. Rose didn't flinch, too busy smiling dreamily into her Butterbeer. "How did _Ron bloody Weasley_ allow his _only_ daughter to fall in love with a _Malfoy?"_

"I _told_ you, Hagrid, we aren't in _love_ . . . yet," she added ominously, a malicious grin on her face.

**. . .**

At a quarter to midnight, Scorpius apparated right out of his bedroom and straight to Godric's Hollow.

After telling his father everything he knew about the Fallen Brother's plan, Draco had stormed out of the house, off to confront Astoria, no doubt.

Scorpius's feet hit the ground and he looked around the village. A short way ahead of him, a glow of golden streetlights indicated the center of the village. All was quiet **(A/N: must I say it?),** _too_ quiet.

Feeling very exposed in open view of all of the cottages lining the street, Scorpius started down the narrow road, and soon the little lane along which he was walking curved to the left and the heart of the village, a small square, was revealed to him.

There were several shops, a post office, a pub, and a little church whose stained-glass windows were glowing jewel-bright across the square. The silence itself was deafening. It was unusual for absolutely no sound to be heard, even in the pub.

He was hurrying past the war memorial that stood in the middle of the square, when all of a sudden it transformed as he passed it.

Pausing momentarily to stare at the statue of James, Lily, and baby Harry Potter, Scorpius heard Harry's words echoing in his head, _"It killed me, watching her eyes glaze over with tears as I told her I was leaving. For how long? I didn't know. Would it be dangerous? Without a doubt. Would I live? A slim chance that I wouldn't."_

Somewhere, a crow cawed, reminding him of what waited at the Potter's Cottage. What _if_ Greyback found out he was sent as a spy? _Would_ he survive?

Would he ever see Rose again?

Scorpius shoved his hands deep into his pockets, his eyes fixed on the dark mass that stood at the very end of the row of houses. He sped up.

Most of the cottage was still standing, after all of these years, though entirely covered in dark ivy, but the right side of the top floor had been blown apart; that, Scorpius guessed, was probably where the killing curse meant for Harry had backfired onto Voldemort. He stood at the gate to the cottage, gazing up at the wreck of what must have been a cottage just like those that flanked it.

It looked very unsafe. Greyback expected him to go _inside?_

He reached a hand out and grasped the thickly rusted gate. Just as he touched it, a sign rose out of ground in front of him, up through the tangles of nettles and weeds, like some bizarre, fast-growing flower, and in golden letters upon the wood it said:

**On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives.  
****Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse.  
****This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family.**

And all around these neatly lettered words, Scorpius saw, scribbles had been added by other witches and wizards who had come to see the place where the Boy Who Lived had escaped. Some had merely signed their names in Everlasting Ink; others had carved their initials into the wood, still others had left messages. The most recent of these, shining brightly over more than nearly forty years' worth of magical graffiti, all said similar things, witches and wizards expressing their thanks for the defeat of the Dark Lord. Without thinking about it, Scorpius took out his own wand and tapped it to the sign. It simply read, _Thanks, Mr. Potter._

Taking a deep breath, Scorpius carefully pushed open the gate, wincing as it creaked loudly, the rust that had gathered over the decades crunching together.

His heart was pounding in his throat as he walked through the swaying shoulder-length grass towards the demolished cottage. He couldn't hear anything over the loud pounding of his heart. He flexed his fingers, feeling his wand tucked safely into his jacket.

He reached the door that was hanging off its rusty hinges, slipping his wand from his pocket and holding it steady in his hand.

"_Lumos_," he muttered, taking a careful step inside the house. Everything was coated with dust and he felt his nose itching with a sneeze. He hurriedly pinched his nose between his forefinger and thumb and held his breath. The urge to sneeze passed and he breathed a sigh of relief, feeling very stupid.

Every step cautious, Scorpius walked down the front hallway, oddly calm. He carefully pushed open a door to his right and entered the front room, the overgrown front lawn revealed through a large window flanked with moth-eaten curtains.

Moonlight illuminated the room through the gaping hole in the ceiling and beyond that the top floor that had fallen through. Broken beams scattered the room, hanging dangerously low. The ceiling light lay scattered in pieces on the floor.

Sitting on the couch, in plan view directly below the gaping hole in the ceiling, was Octavius Greyback. He stared intently at Scorpius, one leg crossed over the other, chin in his hand, fingers drumming against his knee. Dust particles floated all around them and Scorpius caught himself staring at his reflection in the large, cracked mirror hanging on the wall behind Octavius. He was paler than a ghost.

"Good evening, Scorpius," said Greyback pleasantly. "I'm not surprised you came. All of you love-sick puppies are the same. Willing to lay down your lives at a moment's notice for the ones you love. It gives character such weakness, don't you think?"

Scorpius didn't say anything. Octavius scrutinized him. "Ah, I see. You think I'm the bad guy."

"One of us has to be," Scorpius said quietly as he paced up and down in front of Greyback, his steps careful, "and I can assure you that it is not me."

"This is bigger than you think, Scorpius," said Greyback, a hard edge to his voice. "It's not just about the Avengers of the Fallen. It's not about Voldemort, it's not about the Ministry, it's not even about me."

"What are you talking about?" asked Scorpius.

Greyback leaned forward ever-so-slightly, a serious expression etched into every part of his face.

"I'm talking about a revolution, Scorpius. The Dawn of Time. A New Age. It's not about good and evil anymore. It's about domination."

"Who's dominating?" Scorpius asked in a small voice.

Greyback considered him for a long, deafening moment of silence. "Tell me, Scorpius, are you familiar with the legend of Xavier?"

"No."

Octavius nodded. "I expected as much."

Silence passed between them. Moments ticked by painstakingly slowly.

"Are you going to _tell_ me?" Scorpius asked after the silence was too much to bear.

Octavius tilted his head to the side. "Can you be trusted?"

Scorpius swallowed, gripping his wand tighter.

"Ah," said Octavius, eyes widening a fraction of a bit. "My sources within the Avengers were right! You _were_ recruited as a spy!"

Scorpius's heart stopped dead and he stared at Greyback like a deer caught in headlights.

Octavius, upon seeing his reaction, smiled, and this time it wasn't so cold.

"Don't worry, Scorpius. We're friends now, you and I. We face a common enemy."

"A common enemy you have not revealed to me yet," Scorpius pointed out.

Octavius was grinning now. "Aren't we eager to learn?"

Scorpius carefully sat down cross-legged in front of Octavius. "I'm all ears."

"Prepare for a history lesson, Scorpius Malfoy," said Octavius Greyback, getting comfortable on the moth eaten sofa. "This one will surely blow your mind. It is nothing like one of Binns's boring monologues at Hogwarts."

Now, all of sudden, Scorpius was intrigued.

Octavius cleared his throat . . . and began to speak.

**/././././**

_**Hi.**_

**_Review!_**


	14. Hope and Destruction

**_This ones for you, Avanell!_**

**Chapter Fourteen  
****Hope and Destruction**

"Rose, dear, would you—?"

"Oh, of course, Mum," Rose said, ignoring the pang of remorse that went through her as she helped Hermione turn a page in the book set before her at the table.

"Thank you, Rosie," she said, smiling in embarrassment at her lack of ability to turn it herself. Though she couldn't lift her arm to turn the page, Hermione was very slowly making minimum progress—with her hands anyway. She could now hold a quill and write, but someone had to shift her paper up and down for her, because her arm was practically dead weight and she couldn't move it.

Rose went back to her own book that she had been reading. Hugo and Ron were sitting on the rug in front of the fireplace, playing wizard chess.

The floo bell suddenly rang, startling them out of the peaceful atmosphere that had settled around them. A moment later green fire leapt to life in the grate and a wizard spun into view.

Harry stepped out of the grate, ducking to avoid smacking his head on the low mantle piece.

"Good evening, Ron, Hermione," he said, nodding towards them with a smile.

"Harry," said Ron with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm actually here to talk to Rose."

Both of her parents looked at her as she looked up from her book in surprise.

"Why?" she asked.

"There's someone I think you might want to meet."

Rose raised an interested eyebrow, a questioning smile on her face as she stood up from her seat next to Hermione.

"Harry, it's nearly nine o'clock—" objected Hermione.

"I'll have her back before ten, Hermione. Promise."

"Are you taking her to meet someone, or out on a date?" asked Ron, rolling his eyes.

"Ronald, that was highly inappropriate—" started Hermione, glaring as Hugo rolled around on the floor laughing.

"Come _on_, Mione! He knows I was kidding!"

"Dad, you're more of a child than Hugo!" Rose groaned.

"Same as always, Ron," said Harry, grinning and shaking his head. Ron smirked and turned back to the chess board.

"Ready, Rose?" Harry asked, gesturing towards the flickering green flames.

"Where are we going?" she asked suspiciously.

Harry smiled and said secretly, "St. Mungo's."

**/./././././**

"This woman I'm going to introduce you to is a very adequate Healer, Rose," Harry explained as he lead her down the brightly lit corridors of St. Mungo's. The smell of cleaning chemical was strong as they passed a mop that was swabbing the floor all on its own.

"Uncle Harry, why are you doing this?"

Harry stopped and turned towards her, grabbing her firmly by the shoulders. "You want to help your mother, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" said Rose, eyebrows raised professionally.

"She can help."

Harry began walking again, leaving Rose standing there with her mind churning. The prospect of finding a cure to her mother's paralysis was a miracle all of itself. Since Hermione's injury was caused by a magical curse, it was meant to be impossible to cure. If this woman, this _Healer_, could find a cure, Rose was willing to do whatever it took to get it.

Harry realized she wasn't next to him and stopped to look back.

"Coming?" he asked.

Rose nodded, eyes firm. Harry waited for her to walk the stretch of corridor and become level with him.

"Now," he continued as they began walking again, "this woman has been working for the Ministry for several years, curing Auror's of all sorts of different magical injuries—most of the unusual ones, anyway. Where others failed, she succeeded. The Healers that cared for your mother told us there was no hope of Hermione ever walking again. I went straight to this contact and she laughed when I told her. 'There's a cure for everything, Mr. Potter,' she told me. 'Everything but stupidity, of course.' She's a very interesting woman. I think you'll like her."

"She sounds like a very wise woman, Uncle Harry."

"She is, Rose."

They walked on in silence until Harry stopped outside a plain oak door with a window. Black calligraphy was spelled out on the window:

**~A. GRIFFINS~**

**_Specialized Healer_**

"Fancy," Rose commented with a smile, meaning the calligraphy.

Harry smiled and knocked on the door. The door slowly creaked open revealing a wide crystal blue eye.

"Yes?" a voice asked tentatively.

"Ms. Griffins is expecting me," said Harry.

The blue eye looked down at something. "There is no 'Me' on the list," the voice said suspiciously.

Rose giggled and the intense blue eye darted to her face, immediately silencing her.

"I _meant_," said Harry patiently, "Ms. Griffins is expecting _me_, _Harry Potter_."

The eye looked down again and there was the sound of ruffling papers. "Ah, yes. Harry James Potter."

Harry sighed, leaning against the door frame and pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly. "Edgard, just let me in. Must we go through this _every time_?"

The door swung open revealing a grinning young man, "Sorry, Mr. Potter. It's protocol. Besides, I know it bothers you."

"Yes, yes, very well. Let us in."

Edgard stepped aside and let them come into the room. It was much larger than Rose could have imagined. There was a set of double doors on the other side of the large sitting room. Next to it was a handsome mahogany desk. Edgard lead them over to it and sat down in the chair behind the desk.

"Rose, this is Ms. Griffins's assistant, Edgard MacMillan. He's about a year older than James," said Harry.

"And already has a job as an assistant?" said Rose, surprised. "Impressive."

Edgard grinned at her. "Yeah, well, it helps that Ms. Griffins happens to be my aunt."

"This is Ernie MacMillan's son," Harry explained. "Ms. Griffins is his mom's sister."

"Oh," was all Rose said.

"I'll tell her you're here," Edgard said, standing up and walking over to the doors. They watched him knock, and before he opened the door he turned and winked at them. "Got to be all professional with her, or otherwise she'll have my head." He opened the door and poked his head in and said gravely, "Ms. Griffins, someone to see you."

"Send them in!" a kind yet serious voice said.

Edgard poked his head back out of the office and gestured for them to go in.

"Enter at your own risk!" he whispered to Rose. She smiled at him and then followed Harry into the office.

A beautiful middle-aged woman looked up from the scroll of parchment she was reading at her large desk. She smiled at them as she watched them over her half moon spectacles. Rose looked around the large office, decorated with lush rugs and leather upholstery. Bookshelves lined the room, filled to the brim with large volumes with titles written in languages Rose didn't know. A large portrait of an even larger man hung behind the desk. He was sleeping soundly, large snores making his frame vibrate.

Rose looked from the man to study the Healer Harry wanted her to meet. Her hair was a dark chestnut brown that was piled carelessly yet elegantly on top of her head in a bun. Her eyes were the same intense blue as her nephew's.

"Avanell, I'd like you to meet Rose."

Avanell Griffins smiled widely and she stood up from her desk and shook hands with Rose. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Weasley. Harry's told me you want to be a Healer?"

Rose simply nodded, struck awe in the presence of this woman. There was simply something radiating off of her that screamed wisdom.

"She's darling, Mr. Potter. Being a Weasley, I thought she'd be loud and obnoxious—no offense intended."

"None taken," Rose said, finding her voice. "I'm proud to say that I take after my mother more than my father."

"Oh, yes," said Avanell, smiling warmly. "Hermione Granger. Brilliant mind. I wish she would've chosen to be a Healer. It _can_ be quite hard juggling all sorts of magical injuries these Aurors manage to attain! Speaking of which," she said sharply, rounding on Harry, "what's this I hear about Seamus Finnegan seeking revenge on these damned Terrorists that have been all over the _Prophet_ these days?"

Harry's face turned grim. "He's missing. We don't know if he went of his own free will or if he was taken."

Avanell shook her head, tsking. "You really should take more care of your Aurors, Harry. If he shows up in my office sprouting another head, I'm blaming you."

**/./././././**

Draco drummed his fingers on the table restlessly, eyes fixed on the clock hanging above his office desk. A quarter to eight.

The unmistakable sound of an owl tapping on the window had him jumping to his feet and hurrying to wrench open the window. A handsome tawny owl flew into the room and landed on his desk, immediately extending its leg with the message he had been waiting for. He quickly took it and unfurled the parchment. Frowning momentarily at the two distinct penmanship's, he quickly realized that Ronald Weasley had seen fit to add his own little notes to Hermione's letter. Apparently, she had told him about his visit to her in the hospital.

_Draco,_

_To be honest, I'm not surprised that Astoria was part of this "secret organization." From what I know of her, she seems like the one to want to avenge someone she loves dearly. **Stay away from my wife, you bloody wanker**. Ronald! Do _not_ write on my parchment!_ **_Well, excuse me for wanting to protect you!_**_ I said stop, Ronald!** Okay, okay. Geesh. Keep your hair on, woman!**__Sorry about that, Draco. Ronald just can't seem to grow up. _

_Anyway, I'm pleased to hear that you have discovered her true intentions. I am truly worried about Scorpius. I do hope he knows what he's getting into. **Well, I hope he dies. **RONALD! **What?** That was a horrible thing to say! And STOP. WRITING. ON. MY. PARCHMENT! Draco, you have my permission to kill Ron. **HEY!** If you're wondering why I didn't just siphon his ink messages off, it's because he's using the stupid 'Everlasting' kind. Apparently not even magic can get it off. _

_Harry just came by and took Rose to meet someone. I don't know who, but he was acting very suspiciously. I'm feeling really paranoid now. Ever since Helena Finnegan's murder, everything just seems to be falling apart! Why can't we all just get along?** Because life isn't fair, Hermione. That's why.** RON! I said STOP!_

_Please excuse me while I maim my husband, Draco._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

Draco set the letter down on his desk, a small frown on his face. The owl cocked its head to the side, studying him, waiting for him to compose his reply. Absentmindedly he reached for his quill and ink.

_Hermione (and Ron, who is probably reading this over her shoulder),_

_I have no idea what Scorpius is planning, but I'm sure he can handle himself. He is, as much as I dislike it, a 'Wolfman' and is more of a danger to Greyback than Greyback is to him. I just hope he's not walking into a trap. I confronted Astoria after Scorpius told me everything. She didn't deny any of it. I think we need to learn everything we can about this 'Fallen Brother.'_

_-Draco_

**/./././././**

Rose and Harry watched Avanell silently cross the room to one of her large bookcases and begin to look at various titles, pulling down random books and flipping through pages.

"When Harry came to me, Rose, with your mother's case, I was instantly intrigued. An incurable curse! Pah! Impossible. There is not one curse I haven't cured."

"She's very modest, can't you tell?" Harry said to Rose, just loud enough for Avanell to hear.

"Hush, Harry," she said, not even sparing him a glance. "They don't call me the female Dumbledore for nothing, you know."

Rose chuckled, looking around at all the books with interest.

"Oh, yes, I see the resemblance," said Harry with a smirk.

Avanell glared at him over her spectacles. "Must I seal your lips together, Mr. Potter? Now, _hush_. I'm trying to concentrate."

Harry held his hands up as an innocent gesture.

"Honestly, Uncle Harry, you remind me of my dad."

"Ah, Ronald Weasley," said Avanell, climbing a ladder to get a book from a very high shelf. "What a wizard. Nothing like him, that's for sure."

"No," said Rose, nodding. "Nothing at all. I've never met such an old child."

Avanell laughed, pulling down a very large, rather dusty book titled _Unthinkable **Cures **for Unthinkable **Curses**_, one of the only books Rose saw that was written in English.

"Catch this, will you, Harry?" she said absentmindedly. She let go of the book and let it drop. Harry lunged forward, holding out his arms and catching it, his knees buckling at the weight of it.

"Merlin's pants, Avanell! This thing weighs a ton!"

"Well, excuse _me_, but there just happens to be a lot of unthinkable curses out there!" she called down to him, pushing the ladder along the shelves.

Harry heaved the huge book onto her desk, breathing heavily and massaging his shoulder. "That's really heavy," he told Rose.

"Harry, ask Edgard to come in here, please. Merlin knows he's no use to me out there!"

Harry walked over to the door and poked his head out. "Edgard," Rose heard him say, "Ms. Griffins wants you in here."

"Why?" came Edgard's snappy response.

"Because I said so," Avanell called to the door.

"Coming, Auntie!" Edgard sang, skipping into the room and bowing. "You hollered, my lady?"

"Edgard, yes. Start looking for any books with titles along the lines of 'Cures for Curses.' Anything like that."

Edgard dramatically turned in a slow circle, eyes wide and mouth gaping as he looked at all the bookshelves. "That could take years! Your library is bigger than my whole house!"

Avanell laughed. "My _closet_ is bigger that that apartment you call a house!"

"It's not my fault Mum kicked me out," Edgard huffed. "Going on about me having to 'work for myself' and 'make a living' or 'earn some cash, you lazy punk! I'm tired of you taking mine!' It's not like she works. Dad's the one doing everything. She sits at home doing nothing,_ nothing_!"

"Watch it, kid, that's my baby sister you're talking about," Avanell teased.

"Well, it's true!" said Edgard, turning to a bookshelf.

"What do you want us to do, Avanell?" Harry asked, examining the huge book that nearly took out his back.

"Oh, just stand there and smile, dear. That's all you really _can _do at the moment."

"Sounds fun," Harry muttered.

Rose felt someone's eyes on her and she looked up at the large portrait of the fat man hanging above Avanell's desk. He was awake now and watching her with curiosity. He had snowy white hair and a large, bushy beard, not unlike a lion's mane.

Harry saw her looking and chuckled quietly, drawing the portrait's attention from Rose and onto himself.

"This is Larkin Grover, Rosie. He was the best Healer the Auror Department ever enlisted—"

"The _Auror Department_ enlisted!" the portrait roared in a booming voice, startling Rose. "Preposterous! _We_ enlisted the _Auror Department_!"

Harry chuckled quietly again. "For what purpose, Master Grover? What could you have gained enlisting the Auror Department?"

"We needed to experiment on something, sir! And I can guarantee we were not about to use _rats_!" Grover roared with a thick accent Rose couldn't quite decipher.

"Yes, yes, that's all good and well," said Avanell crisply, "but we don't have time for one of your decade long lectures, Grover, so stuff it. We're trying to help Hermione Weasley, who happens to be one of my most favorite people in the world."

"I will not be talked to in such a way!" Grover objected, causing Rose to giggle behind her hand at his bristling form.

Edgard snorted behind the book he was holding up to his face, staring over it at Grover. He caught Rose's eye and winked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Avanell retorted. "We know what you're going to say. 'Respect your elders, you're just a child,' blah, blah, blah-bity blah."

"Well, I never!" Grover spluttered, standing up out of the chair painted in his backdrop. "I see I'm not wanted _here_! I'm _leaving_ and _never_ coming _back_!"

He waddled out of sight, but they could still hear his voice: "That's right! Never coming back! Not if you _begged _me! Nope! You've lost me! No more of my advice for _you,_ Avanell!"

Avanell rolled her eyes, returning her attention to the bookshelf before her.

"Did you hear me? NEVER COMING BACK!"

"Okay, Grover! See you never!" Avanell called to the portrait, casually tossing book after book over her shoulder, Edgard running circles trying to catch every one of them.

"That's right!" Grover said, poking his head back in view to stare at them. "You'll never see me ever again! I'm sure the wizards at the county will respect me! Unlike _you_ lot!"

"I'm sure they will, Larkin," said Avanell. "Isn't that right, Edgard?"

Grover's beady eyes spun to settle on Edgard, who looked up casually from the book he was pretending to be consumed in.

"Is what right, Ms. Griffins?" he asked innocently.

"Won't the folks at the county respect him more?"

"Who more?"

"Grover."

"Who's Grover?"

"YOU INSULT ME!" Grover wailed, disappearing again, the frame of his portrait shaking as they heard him bumbling around somewhere out of sight. Harry was grinning, shaking his head slightly.

"Ms. Griffins, we should really replace that portrait," Edgard went on, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice, "this one seems to be empty."

"NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I MET SUCH HOOLIGANS!" Grover screamed, coming back into view, white hair standing on end. "Such DISRESPECT!"

"Do you hear something?" said Harry, joining the game.

Grover sighed explosively, grinding his teeth together. "I—you—I'm going to—ERGH!"

"_I_ didn't hear anything," said Avanell, acting as if Grover hadn't said anything. "You should get your ears checked, Harry."

"YOU SICKEN ME!" Grover yelled, his booming voice shaking the frame even more violently, it threatening to fall clean off the wall.

No one said a word . . . until Edgard started laughing so hard he doubled over, clutching his sides. Harry and Rose joined him, great peals of laughter echoing around the room.

Avanell was much more composed as she climbed down the ladder with a handful of more books, chuckling.

Grover's red face quickly turned to a dark purple as he glared at them all. He raised a finger, opened his mouth, closed it, opened it, closed it again, shook his head and then put down his finger. "Just—forget it."

They all started laughing again.

"Okay, okay," said Avanell, turning her back to Grover as she began leafing through various books, "we had our fun. Time to be adults again."

**!/!/!/!/!/!/!**

Astoria quickly pulled the hair pin out of the lock on her cell door when she heard footsteps approaching. Hurrying back towards her cell bed, she propped herself up against the wall, watching from the shadows.

A cloaked man—she knew it to be a man by the way he held himself—walked by her cell door, a silver dagger, she saw, held in his hand. He casually pressed it against the bars of her cell, dragging it across them and making a horrible screech, reminding Astoria of nails on a chalkboard, except magnified ten times and with a metallic wail.

He withdrew his dagger from the bars, a loud metallic ring echoing around them.

"Hello, Astoria," he said in a deep voice.

She narrowed her eyes, remaining silent.

A dark chuckle sounded from the hood of his cloak. "Do you not remember me?"

Silence met his words.

Another chuckle. "No 'Welcome back, Skip' or 'How have you been'? That's just cruel, Astoria."

"Let me give you a hint," the cold voice went on. "They called me a traitor, a madman, a . . . _monster_."

Astoria's eyes widened in the darkness of her cell. She hugged her knees to her chest, eyes suddenly wide with fright as realization dawned on her. A tight feeling enveloped her chest, a lump forming in her throat. That voice . . . it was eerily familiar . . . .

With a sense of helplessness, she watched as the hooded man inserted his silver dagger into the lock on her cell, cutting it clean in half effortlessly.

"They called me insane. A fraud. Psychotic even," he went on, casually stepping into her cell and slipping his dagger into a concealed pocket of his cloak and advancing towards her, drawing his wand. "They called me a Legend."

And she remembered.

And it was suddenly terribly dark

**!/!/!/!/!/!**

"Nothing in this one either," said Avanell cheerfully, chucking the book carelessly onto the steadily growing pile on the ground. "Any luck in yours, Ed?"

"Nope," said Edgard, adding his own book to the pile.

Harry and Rose were pouring over the ridiculously large book, _Unthinkable **Cures **for Unthinkable **Curses**_, sitting cross-legged on the ground in front of Avanell's desk, looking for anything that sounded remotely like Hermione's magical injury.

"This book could take ages to read the first _chapter_!" Harry said, yawning and checking his watch. It was well past midnight, and Ron, worried about Rose, had owl'd him at exactly ten o'clock, demanding to know where his daughter was. Rose, not feeling at all tired, had replied for Harry, asking if she could stay a little longer, coming up with the excuse that she was working very hard with a Healer that was interested in accepting Rose as her apprentice—it was actually true, Avanell did hint that if Rose wanted to, she could join Avanell's team after finishing Hogwarts. Rose just didn't tell Ron about looking for a cure for Hermione.

"I don't expect to find the cure _tonight_, Harry," said Avanell. "It would be a miracle if we did. No, it could take several weeks, possibly months, to find the cure. I'll get my staff on it tomorrow morning. But, now, it is late and we should all probably retire."

"Can I take this with me?" Rose asked, gesturing to the large book laid out in front of her and Harry.

Avanell smiled warmly. "Of course, Rose. If you're anything like Hermione, you'll probably have it finished by tomorrow morning anyway."

Rose looked from Avanell to Harry and then back again, a wide smile on her face. "Are we coming back tomorrow?"

"If you'd like," said Avanell.

"Yes!" said Edgard, punching the air with a wide grin. "Company! It sure does get awfully boring stuck here with Grover all day!"

"I resent that!" the portrait cried, face turning brick red.

Rose grinned widely, shaking her slightly she stood up from her spot on the ground and lifted the large book. Harry took it from her, insisting on caring it for her.

"See you tomorrow morning, Rose," said Avanell, smiling at her.

"When should I be here?" she asked.

"I get here pretty early, but Edgard, being the unreliable assistant he is, usually shows up around eleven. That'll be a good time."

Rose nodded, a smile on her face.

"Good night, Avanell, Edgard," said Harry, leading the way to the door.

"Good night," said Rose, waving.

"Night, Rose!" Rose heard Edgard's voice as the door swung shut.

"What do you think of Avanell?" said Harry as they walked down the corridor, frazzled looking Healers rushing past them in all directions.

"She's amazing," said Rose with a smile.

"She's pretty hardcore, that's for sure."

Rose gave her uncle a quizzical smile. "Hardcore?"

"You didn't know she did field work?"

"Field work? I wasn't aware that _any_ Healer did field work."

"Only Specialized Healers, like Avanell. The ones that work with the Auror Department. Most of the time, when Aurors are sent on missions overseas or in foreign countries, at least one Healer is sent with them, just in case. Only the best are selected to join Avanell's team. You'd be the youngest if you chose to accept a position on her team."

"But only as an apprentice," said Rose.

Harry smiled at her. "Rose, she's never even _had_ an apprentice. The fact that she's asking you means she wants you on her team as soon as possible. The Ministry would be suspicious if she just added you to the team automatically. You have to be her apprentice first, since you're so young."

"No offense, Uncle Harry, but that's dumb. The Ministry is very paranoid."

"It is," said Harry laughing and nodding. "It truly is."

**!/!/!/!/!/!**

"I guess I should say he's not so much a legend," Octavius explained. "He was more of a criminal mastermind. Evil. Cruel, ruthless. He was pretty bad. Many that know of him say he's worse than Voldemort."

Scorpius's eyes widened. "Worse than _Voldemort_? How is that _possible_?"

"Well," said Octavius, a hard glint in his eye. "Xavier wasn't exactly a saint . . . ."

"Wait," said Scorpius, realizing something. "You said that in the present tense. 'Know of him', 'say he's worse'. Is he _alive_?"

"I'm afraid so," said Octavius gravely. "Until recently, no. He's been dead for quite sometime, but now, I don't know how, he's alive."

"Horcruxes?" Scorpius suggested, leaning back on his hands from his position on the ground.

Greyback shook his head. "He would've been alive much sooner than now if he had used Horcruxes. They are put into effect quite quickly."

"How long ago did he die?" Scorpius asked.

Octavius stared at him. "The Founders' time."

Scorpius whistled. "That was quite some time ago."

"Yes. Few know this, but Xavier was actually a very good friend of Godric Gryffindor."

"_Gryffindor_? But you make Xavier sound like a lunatic! It's hard to believe that the _noble_ _Gryffindor_ would be friends with a madman."

"He wasn't always mad," said Octavius patiently. "He was actually one of the most brilliant minds of that time. A medieval Dumbledore, if you will."

"Then how did he become so _evil_?"

"He was attacked," said Greyback, staring him straight in the eye, "by a Wolfman."

Scorpius's mouth ran dry and his throat tightened. "And that turned him evil?"

"Not exactly, no. It was more of the power he had. His strength. You know how it is," said Octavius. "Strength is power, or something along those lines."

"Hold on," said Scorpius, eyebrows scrunched up. "I'm confused. So Xavier was a good guy, blah, blah, blah. He gets attacked by a Wolfman, likes the strength and what-not, and BOOM! He's an evil criminal mastermind?"

"Not all at once. He slowly found himself turning to the Dark. He started with simple things, like kidnapping children."

"_Kidnapping children_! That's hardly _simple_."

"Compared to burning down villages and murdering everyone in sight, it's very simple. He just kidnapped children to terrorize the parents. He even bit a few and gave them Lycanthropy."

"Reminds me of your dad," said Scorpius with a glare.

Surprisingly, Octavius nodded with a sad frown on his face. "Yes. But Fenrir Greyback never kidnapped them."

"He just bit them young and border lined cannibalism."

"Let's not talk about my psychotic father."

"Question," said Scorpius, eyes hard.

Octavius raised an eyebrow, indicating he was listening.

"Why did you murder my grandmother?"

"I didn't."

"Yeah, right," Scorpius snarled. "So you deny murdering my grandmother and torturing my girlfriend?

"The letter you have. That you got from Astoria. It holds information that could lead us to Xavier. That is our common enemy, Scorpius. He's the one dominating. He's not after anything but the death of every single one of us. That is why Rose is in danger. Your grandmother had to be taken out of the game, because Lucius would've intervened with our plans. He would've never let you and Draco leave the house."

"I don't understand."

"Xavier is going to start with the followers of Voldemort. Don't ask me why, but he is. We know this because Helena Finnagan was murdered."

"She wasn't a follower of Voldemort," Scorpius pointed out.

"But her father, Marcus Peters, was."

"I've never heard of him."

"No one has, but he was a Death Eater in the first war. Changed his mind after Voldemort's first downfall. Wanted to become clean and start a family."

"But he's still targeted?"

"Yes. Xavier doesn't care if you are a past or present Death Eater. He just wants you dead. He's a madman, Scorpius."

"So he's targeting the Death Eater's family too?"

"Yes. The message in the form of your dead grandmother was a warning. Not to you, or to Lucius, but to me. Xavier knows I'm after him. You and I, Scorpius, we're the only ones who have a chance to stop him."

"Why us?"

"Your Wolfman strength and my brains combined, we'll be invincible."

"If what you say is true about Xavier, we don't stand a chance. It took the Golden _Trio_ to take down Voldemort. If Xavier is worse, how the _hell_ are _two _of us suppose to take him down?"

"The Golden Trio didn't have a Wolfman, now did they?"

"No," Scorpius admitted. "But they had Harry Potter."

"True," said Octavius. He smiled, sending shivers down Scorpius's spine. "But we won't be alone."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"We have the Avengers, do we not? You're suppose to be a spy. Tell them everything I've told you. Tell Potter, tell your father. Tell everybody who will listen. We just might have a chance of stopping a war that is sure to come."

"It's begun, hasn't it?"

Octavius stood from the moth eaten sofa, a determined look in his eye.

"Yes, Scorpius. It has begun."

**!/!/!/!/!/!**

**_Eh. _**

**_Review!_**


	15. Beginning

**_The regular disclaimer applies. :P_**

**Chapter Fifteen  
****Beginning**

As Harry and Rose were making their way down the brightly lit corridors of St. Mungo's, Neville Longbottom came walking slowly around the corner, face expressionless.

"Hello, Neville," said Harry with surprise. "What are you doing here this late?"

"Hannah . . . . It—she's . . . uh . . ."

"Spit it out, man!" said Harry, suddenly worried about his stuttering friend.

"She's gone into labor," he said in a monotone, eyes distant. What he said suddenly registered in his brain and he grabbed Harry firmly around the elbows. "MY WIFE'S IN LABOR! MERLIN'S FLUFFY SLIPPERS! I GOTTA GET TO THE MATERNITY WARD!"

Both worried for his mental health, Rose and Harry accompanied him, Rose dragging Avanell's of _Unthinkable Cures for Unthinkable Curses_ behind her.

Neville "walked quickly" down the length of the corridor, eyes wide and on the verge of a mental breakdown. Apparently the idea of babies was touchy for him at the moment.

"What room is she in, Neville?" Harry asked once they were very nearly galloping through the corridors of St. Mungo's Maternity Ward.

Neville stopped cold, a look of deep concentration on his face.

"I don't know," he said at last, his panic returning. "I DON'T WHERE MY WIFE IS GIVING BIRTH!"

Rose raised her hand and slapped him smartly across the face, the blow echoing in the sudden silence.

"Pull it together, Professor!"

"Rosie!" said Harry, half surprised and half impressed. Neville, too, was shocked.

"I'm s-s-sorry, Rose. I'm just scared. I need to be with her."

"I understand," she said, her voice calm, though her ears were steadily growing red thanks to her Weasley genes. "Let's just all calm down, m'kay?"

Neville took several deep breaths, trying to regain his sanity and correct state of mind.

"Now," said Rose, "let's find a Maternity Healer and ask them where to find Hannah."

"Nurturer," Harry corrected.

"What?"

"Maternity Healers are called Nurturers. Or Midwives. Sometimes Wardens."

"Eww-kay," said Rose, not really caring what they were called—she, too, was worried about Hannah.

"Excuse me," she said to a passing Healer (and/or Nurturer), "Where can we find Hannah Longbottom?"

"Oh, she was moved to one of the Birthing Rooms, correct? Down the hall to the left, third room on the right—"

Before she was even finished speaking, Neville had taken off at a run down the hall.

"Thank you!" Rose called over her shoulder as she and Harry chased after Neville.

When they go to the third room on the right, Neville was seated next to Hannah, who looked completely at ease in the hospital bed.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Hannah! I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry!"

"Neville, calm down. I'm perfectly _fine_. It's not even time—"

"Whew! What a relief!" Neville cried, sitting back and relaxing in his chair.

"Someone should floo Molly," said Hannah. "We all know how she'll be if she misses the birth."

"I'll do it," said Harry. "Excellent invention, these floo bins."

For lack of something to do, Rose followed Harry over to the floo bin, a large basin, not unlike a pensieve, but with small flames kindled inside.

Harry took a pinch of floo powder from a small compartment attached to the floo bin and tossed it into the flames, calmly saying, "The Burrow."

On the opposite end they could hear Molly Weasley's voice screaming, "Fred Weasley the Second, if you don't put your cousin down _this_ instant, I swear I will—Oh, hello, Harry, dear! How nice to see you! Still up this late?"

"Hey, Gran!" said Rose.

"Rosie! It's well past your bed time, young lady—!"

"We're at St. Mungo's, Molly," Harry explained. "It's Hannah, she's—"

Molly suddenly disappeared from view. It was so sudden that Harry and Rose were left staring at the flickering green flames. Just as Harry was inquiring where she had gone, there was a pop and Molly appeared in her night clothes looking so happy and excited it made Rose giggle behind her hand.

"Hannah!" she said, throwing her arms around the woman. "How are you feeling? Steady heartbeat? Oh, how I hate this new Maternity Ward! We _use_ to give birth right in our own homes! Why, I had all of my kids in my living room—"("Ugh! I'll never be able to go in there again!" said Rose,)"—now we pay too much money to come and have _professionals_ deliver the baby! Ha! I _am_ a professional! And I do it for free! Why, it was just Andromeda and I that delivered Tonks's baby all those years ago, and Teddy turned out just fine!"

"Granny, calm down. You're scaring Neville."

"Neville!" Molly cried, hugging him tightly. "How are you feeling? Steady heartbeat?"

"I'm not sure," he said, a dazed look on his face.

Molly was about to reply when she was cut off by Hannah screaming, "MERLIN'S CHECKERED BOXERS! I THINK THE BABY'S COMING!"

"HOLY NARGLES! Wait—Merlin's _checkered boxers? _HOLY NARGLES! THE BABY'S COMING!" Neville shouted.

Rose groaned, saying, "Do I need to slap him again?"

Right on cue, Maternity Healers (and/or Nurturers) hurried into the room, bustling with self importance.

"Would you like to watch, Rosie?" Molly asked as the Nurturers (and/or Healers) scurried around the room doing important things and preparing for the new arrival.

"Watch Hannah give birth and scar myself for life? No thanks, Granny. I'll wait outside and try to block out the labor screams," said Rose bluntly, heading for the door. "No offense, Auntie Hannah."

"None . . . taken . . . Rosie . . ." was the breathless reply.

"Ah . . . Hold the door, Rosie," said Harry, looking pale. "I think I'll step outside, too, if that's all right."

Neville and Molly waved them out impatiently, eyes fixed on Hannah.

"Deep breaths, Hannah, dear—" was cut off as Harry closed the maternity door with a snap.

"Watching Ginny give birth—_three times—_ was scarring enough," Harry said with a shaky laugh.

**/./././././**

Rose and Harry had just begun their 12th time pacing the length of the corridor when the rest of the family showed up in the Maternity Ward:

Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, Molly, Lucy, George, Angelina, Fred II, Roxi, Ron, Hermione, Hugo, Ginny, James, Albus, Lily, Andromeda, Teddy, and Granny Longbottom, who pushed and shoved her way out of the sea of red-headed Weasleys, trying to get to Neville, Hannah, and Molly who were in the room.

"Is my baby here yet?" she asked Harry. Without waiting for an answer she threw open the door to the room and disappeared inside. The door slammed shut with an ominous _bang_.

"Rose!" Hermione cried, pushing herself through in her wheelchair and crushing toes on her way through. "How was your meeting with the Healer Harry insisted on you meeting?"

"It was good—"

"It's a boy!" Neville cried, appearing in the open doorway.

Cheers erupted around the room, congratulations ringing in Rose's ears. Immediately the women of the family swarmed around Neville, shrieking excitedly.

And then the craziest thing happened. Granny Longbottom kicked open the door and appeared with a huge smile on her face. "AND A GIRL!" she roared.

And Neville, staring past the head of one of the Weasley cousins, met his grandmother's eyes and she nodded, a pleased smile on her face.

"Frank and Alice," Neville said quietly. Then with more zest. "FRANK AND ALICE!"

The cheering increased and Fred II and Roxi scrounged up bottles of butterbeer from seemingly nowhere, passing them around, right there in the middle of the Maternity Ward.

Rose felt her cheeks aching from the huge smile that was on her face, laughing and hugging all of her relatives, completely caught up in the excitement of the two new births. And for a moment she could forget everything—the impending danger, the attacks, Scorpius …

**/./././././**

"I'm putting together a team," Octavius explained as he and Scorpius walked side by side down the streets of Godric's Hollow. It was well past midnight now, the glow of the streetlamps the only source of light besides the luminescence of the moon. "Handpicked witches and wizards with exceptional skill and intelligence."

"And what will their purpose be?" Scorpius inquired.

"Their purpose," said Octavius, "is to gather intelligence on Xavier. And, given the chance, to take him down without getting innocent people too much involved."

"And who are these handpicked witches and wizards?"

"You're one of them, of course," said Octavius. "The others have yet to be contacted. That's your first assignment, Scorpius. Find these allies. The thing we need more than anything is allies."

Scorpius slowly nodded as they came close to the Apparition point. "Will you be in contact?"

"Yes," said Octavius. "And if it is at all possible, don't tell your girlfriend. The last thing we need is for Ronald Weasley to start worrying that his little princess is getting involved with a refuge."

"Refuge?"

"Yes, Scorpius. Once the ministry hears that you have joined us, they will try everything within their power to stop you. They may even attempt taking Draco into custody, to lure you out. Draco can take care of himself, but not if he is taken by surprise. I advise you to inform him of your plans."

"I will."

Octavius allowed himself a small smile. "Good. We may win this war yet, Scorpius!"

"Wait!" Scorpius called to him. "You never told me who the Fallen Brother was!"

But Octavius Greyback was already long gone.

**/./././././**

"So let me get this straight," said Draco, pacing up and down in front of his son, who was seated comfortably on the living room couch. "You're joining the radical group that got your mother thrown in Azkaban?"

"No," said Scorpius patiently. "I'm joining a band of handpicked wizards chosen to destroy the force of all evil."

"I see," said Draco. "And your mother was part of this group?"

"No. She was part of the Avengers. A group of witches and wizards _against_ Octavius Greyback's elite team of do-gooders."

Draco rubbed his face tiredly. "Just tell me. Who's the good guy and who's the bad guy? Because I'm so confused it's not even funny."

"Octavius, Mum, the Fallen Brother, myself. We're all good guys. Scipio Xavier is the bad guy. _Major_ bad guy. King of everything evil. Spawn of Satan. Whatever you want to call him. Our goal is to take him down as quickly and as easily as possible."

"I see…for real this time," said Draco, upon seeing Scorpius's skeptical expression. "And you're telling me this because?"

"We need your help, Dad. You know people. You can tell everyone what's going on. If they knew the danger they were in—what the Ministry was keeping shushed up—they would want to fight back. No one wants a repeat of Lord Voldemort. Not even Grandpa Malfoy."

"Even if I did tell everyone, they wouldn't believe me!" said Draco with frustration. "Your beloved grandfather made sure to tarnish the Malfoy name with the stupid mistake all those years ago!"

"You can do it. You are not your father."

Draco noted the hard look in his son's eyes. He put a hand on his shoulder. "When did you grow up, Son?"

"I had to sooner or later, Dad."

The suddenly tense silence was shattered as the floo bell rang, announcing a floo call from someone.

Draco and Scorpius both crouched down in front of the flickering green flames emitting from the fire place.

Ron Weasley's face appeared, looking torn between frustration and sadness.

"Ronald Weasley," said Draco, his lip curling slightly. "What a … pleasant surprise."

"Wipe the smirk off your face, Malfoy. You're not going to like this one bit," Ron snapped. Draco's face turned pale.

"What's happened to her?" he said quietly.

"She's gone. We found his name, Mal—Draco. His name, carved on the floor of her cell."

"What? Whose name?" asked Scorpius.

Ron's face turned to stare hard at him. "Scipio Xavier's."

**!/!/!/!/!/!/!**

"Mum! I'm home!" Rose called, closing the front door behind her and flicking her wand to bring the lights to life. She frowned at the silence of the house. Sure it was three in the morning, but her family usually stayed up _much_ later (earlier) than this. "Hugo? Dad?"

She spotted a note taped to the mirror hanging in the hall and tore it down to read it:

_Rose—_

_Astoria has been abducted from Azkaban. Your father and I have gone to investigate. Hugo is at the Burrow. Lock all the doors and don't answer if anyone comes knocking._

_We'll be home as soon as we can,_

_Mum_

Rose took out her wand and swished it at the doors, one by one until she heard them all lock with a _click_. Breathing deeply she moved out of sight of the windows, feeling more than a little paranoid. She was sitting down on the sofa in the sitting room when she heard a loud knock on the front door.

She felt her breath catch and fear begin to rise in her. Holding her wand close to her chest, she tried to block out the noise, wondering if she was imagining it.

Surely not, for who could imagine such an insistent knock?

The knocking quickly became an impatient pounding, the sound echoing around the empty house. Rose leapt to her feet and ran into the kitchen, where she sat in a corner and tried to block out sound of the intruder seemingly trying to break in. Tears of fear threatened to overtake her and, just when things couldn't of possibly gotten worst, lightning crackled outside, illuminating the house with an eerie white light, followed by an astounding crash of thunder that momentarily drowned out the pounding on the doors.

Rose covered her head with her arms, pressing her forehead against her knees and prayed to Merlin to keep her safe from the danger she wasn't sure existed.

"ROSE! LET ME IN! I'M FREEZING!"

Rose lifted her head slowly, staring at the dark doorway leading to the front hall.

"Scorpius?"

"ROSE!"

"SCORPIUS!"

She scrambled to her feet and, heart pounding in her chest, hurried towards the door and without a moment's hesitation threw open the front door, blinded temporarily by another flash of lightning. Blinking and shielding her eyes against the light, she took a step away from the door, mouth gaping as a monster of a man stepped through and into her house.

" 'ROSE! LET ME IN! I'M FREEZING!' " he mocked in the perfect imitation of Scorpius's deep tones. "'Ello, Red. Fancy taking a walk through the rain, with me? No? Well, such a shame."

A terrible scream was ripped from her throat as Rose bolted down the hall away from the stranger, who calmly followed her at a steady walk, laughing darkly and shaking his head and saying, "Rose, Rose. Sweet, Rose. Must we play games?"

Rose whipped out her wand from her pocket, shooting curses over her shoulder at the man, who simply deflected them with his arm, which looked to be covered in a thick metal brace.

"Rose!" he called in Scorpius's voice from the depths of the house as she wrenched open a door and ducked inside. "Why are you hiding from me, love?"

She crouched down in the small forgotten room, barely daring to breathe. She could hear the intruder calling her, torturing her with the sound of Scorpius's voice.

"Where are you, love?" the voice called, sounding right outside her door. He knocked, the sound reverberating through her entire body. "Are you in there, Rosie?"

Rose stood up, pointing her wand at the door, swallowing the large lump of fear lodged in her throat.

"_MAXIMUM BOMBARDE!"_

With an explosion that shook the house, the door flew off its hinges, smacking into the man and causing the wooden door to splinter and rain debris down on them. Rose coughed, brushing the shrapnel of wood off of her clothes. She looked up in time to see the man standing right in front of her, completely unfazed by the door that had just broken into pieces against his chest.

"Now, Rosie, why'd you have to go and do a thing like that? Now I'm angry."

His large hand shot out and grabbed her around the throat, lifting her effortlessly off the ground. Rose's wand fell from her hands as they flew up to grasp the man's large hand choking the air out of her lungs. She struggled for breath as she tried to kick at her captor.

"Stop struggling, you bitch, and I won't hurt you … much," he added nastily.

Darkness swirled her vision as she began to lose consciousness, and the last thing she saw before she went was Scorpius's distraught face.

**!/!/!/!/!/!/!**

**_Woot woot! Suspensefulness!_**

**_Is that a word?_**

**_I doubt it._**

**_Ah well._**

**_REVIEW!_**


	16. Courageux

**_The regular disclaimer still applies._**

**Chapter 16  
****Courageux**

**...**

Scorpius didn't even see it coming. When he heard the news, it was as if a giant wrecking ball had slammed into his body, sending him crashing into the side of a building.

Aurors surrounded his mother's previously occupied cell, reporters were harassing his father, photographers were snapping pictures, and Scorpius had his face pressed against the bars of her cell, staring at the name carved crudely into the stone floor.

He could hear the sounds of Rose's parents and Harry Potter calmly explaining the situation to one of the numerous reporters who really had no business being there.

"We'll find who did this," Harry was saying, looking exhausted as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to remain patient with the young reporter.

"And is it true that Mrs. Malfoy was abducted by the previously thought dead man, Scipio Xavier?"

"I can't say for sure," Harry said distractedly, teeth gritted together. "It seems it may be him, but we can't know for sure. It could just be hoax to scare us."

"And is this linked in anyway to the death of Draco Malfoy's mother?" the reporter asked.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione beat him to it. "Narcissa Malfoy's death was caused by Octavius Greyback, who could very well be the one who kidnapped Astoria. However, we have no record of Octavius coming anywhere near Azkaban in the last six months."

"Then how do you—"

"It wasn't Greyback," Scorpius said, causing heads to spin in his direction. He remained facing the cell. "Octavius Greyback is innocent on both accusations. He did not kill my grandmother. Well, he did, but it wasn't because he's evil."

Draco shot him a warning look, but Scorpius continued, turning to face the reporters.

"The enemy we all face is Scipio Xavier. Greyback wants to stop him and so do I."

"So you're saying that the man who murdered your grandmother did it just to get her out of the way?"

"He did it to warn my retarded grandfather to keep his nose out of other people's business!" Scorpius snapped angrily. "No more questions," he added, pushing past the reporter and heading down the path that lead to the exit of Azkaban.

"What a remarkable young man," said Harry.

**. . .**

Hermione and Ron appeared on the pathway leading to their house with a loud _pop_, discussing recent developments.

"This is more complicated than we had feared, Ronald," Hermione said as her husband wheeled her down the path leading to the front door. The rain had finally ceased, but thunder still rumbled in the distant.

"The bloody wanker should've just stayed dead."

"Which brings us to another problem!" said Hermione. "How is he back to begin with?"

"I dun—" Ron's voice came to an abrupt halt, and Hermione was nearly thrown out of her seat as he came to a sudden stop, staring at the front door that was standing wide open, disturbed slightly by a breath of wind.

"Bloody hell," he murmured, his face unnaturally white.

"Rose!" Hermione said in a strangled voice. "Ronald, get us in there, now!"

Once they were inside the house and they had brought some light back into the place, they were met with evident signs of defensive magic—scorch marks were present on the ground and on the walls.

"Oh, Ron, look!" Hermione cried as they rounded a corner and saw the remains of the closet door.

"That's not the worst of it, I'm afraid," Ron muttered in a grim voice. "Look, Hermione."

Hermione tore her gaze away from the scattered pieces of wood to the flaming words on the wall. His name, Scipio Xavier.

"The sick bastard wants us to know it was him."

**. . .**

"I can't do this."

"Yes, you can," Octavius said firmly, glaring at Scorpius through the flames.

"Not now," said Scorpius. "They've got Rose. I don't have time to—"

"To what? Gather a reasonable amount of allies to help you take this monster down? You can't go it alone, Scorpius! He'd destroy you!"

"I wouldn't go alone! You'd come with me!"

"No, I can't," said Octavius. "I'm busy trying to negotiate with the Avengers. Everyone's heard about your little stunt in Azkaban late last night, so now I have a chance to tell them the truth! If we get those allies—"

"I told you I _can't_—"

"I'm sending someone over there to change your mind," Octavius said, disappearing shortly from Scorpius's view. A moment later he had returned. "He'll be there within ten minutes with information on your first contact. End of discussion."

He disappeared with a final pop.

Scorpius swore under his breath and straightened up. First his mother and now Rose. But Octavius was right. To go after Xavier alone was suicide. He'd have to wait a little longer and pray that she'd still be alive, no matter how much it was killing him, not knowing if she was . . .

"Who were you talking to?" Draco asked suspiciously as he entered the room, a cup of coffee in hand and the new edition of the _Prophet_ rolled up and tucked under his arm.

"Octavius—"

Draco's face was pained. "Scorpius, I hope you're doing this for the best."

"I am, Dad. Trust me. I'm going to save them, I promise. I can do this."

"I know you can … I just … I don't want to lose my son."

"You won't," Scorpius said with a smile.

Draco looked as if he wanted to say more, but after a few seconds of struggling with himself, he gave up and sat down at his favorite spot at the table with the newspaper.

Scorpius dragged himself to his room and began stuffing clothes and other essentials into a bag. If he was going to search for these gifted witches and wizards, he was at least going to be prepared.

When he came back into the kitchen, Draco looked at him with raised eyebrows, eyeing the bag Scorpius had slung over his shoulder.

"Planning on going somewhere?"

"Yes."

Draco looked at him expectantly, but Scorpius merely stared right back.

"Are you going to tell me where you are _going_?"

"Not exactly, no."

"And why not?"

"Because you'd try and stop me."

"Are you going after Xavier?"

"No."

"Then by all means _go_! I'm sure it's important," Draco eyed him suspiciously. "It is, isn't it?"

"Octavius thinks so."

"All right." And his father went back to his newspaper.

Scorpius took a seat across from his father at the table, drumming his fingers restlessly on the surface, waiting for the person Octavius had threatened him with.

After fifteen minutes or so of waiting, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Scorpius automatically said, standing up and walking towards the door.

Draco put down his paper to watch and see who the visitor was.

Scorpius cleared his throat and opened the door.

"_Lupin?_"

. . .

Rose woke up to the sound of heavy machinery clanking all around her. Groaning, she heaved herself up into a sitting position and looked around the desolated factory filled with all sorts of ominous looking machines. The factory, old and frail, looked abandoned. Then why had the machines suddenly come to life?

"Rose, dear, you're awake!"

Rose jumped and spun around, causing her neck to make an uncomfortable cracking sound. Astoria leapt up from her position on a crate and was at her side instantly.

"I haven't been able to wake you up. But he got you too!"

"Who did?" Rose asked, her throat rough and dry.

Astoria looked at her in confusion. "Scipio Xavier, of course. Didn't Scorpius tell you he was behind all of this?"

Rose shook her head sadly. "After Narcissa's funeral he told me had to join up with Octavius to protect me. He said nothing about anyone named Scipio Xavier. The name's unfamiliar. Who is he?"

Astoria looked past Rose's shoulder, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "He's a madman and a murderer."

"Then how come I've never heard of him?"

"Because he's anachronistic, Rose."

"Come again?"

"Out of his time. He's not from this century, or even last century. His own time was hundreds—possibly thousands—of years ago. The Founders' Time, if I'm not mistaken."

"Then how is he—?"

"Alive? I don't know. The Fallen Brother suspects he may have used Horcruxes, like Voldemort—"

"Who's the Fallen Brother?" Rose asked, looking terribly confused.

"I can't say," Astoria said sadly. "Xavier is probably listening to everything we say."

Silence stretched out between them. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was just a fearful and wary one.

"Where are we, anyway?" Rose asked quietly, unable to handle the silence while she knew so little of what was happening around them.

Astoria scoffed. "A muggle factory. Scipio is amusing himself. He knows Octavius would never think to look in one of these."

"So Octavius is a good guy?"

Astoria smiled and put her arm around the young girl. "As far as good guys go," she said, planting a motherly kiss on the girl's forehead, "yes, Octavius is a good guy."

. . .

Teddy Lupin smiled and stepped around the surprised Malfoy. He raised his hand in greeting when he saw Draco, who snorted and raised his newspaper to his face again.

"You're one of Oct—?"

"Not since recently, no," said Teddy. "I was working with the Avengers. But Octavius has been trying to work something out with the old F.B., so here I am!"

Scorpius looked at him suspiciously.

"The Fallen Bro said Astoria gave you a letter a couple of weeks ago?"

Scorpius nodded cautiously.

Teddy smiled. "Well, I'm the Changeling mentioned in there. Stupid name, huh?"

"Why are you called—"

"Hello? Nymphadora Tonks? She happened to be my mother?" As he said it, his hair turned bubble gum pink. Scorpius raised his eyebrows and Teddy laughed. "Yeah, pink was my mother's color. I like to stick with blue," and his hair turned blue. "Anyway! Octavius has sent us on a mission. Oh, hello, Mr. Malfoy! How are you?"

Draco grunted from behind the newspaper in greeting.

Scorpius watched as the older man looked around the room with interest, hands in his pockets and whistling casually.

"Who is this 'first contact' Octavius wants us to recruit?" Scorpius asked.

Teddy casually took a folder out of the inside of his jacket and slapped it onto the table in front of Scorpius. "Sami Collins. Specializes in surveillance and covert operations. She's close by and works for the Ministry. She should be easy enough to get to."

Scorpius opened the folder and looked over the files tucked inside. "She's younger than I would have expected," he remarked, holding up the picture of the young woman.

"Fresh out of Hogwarts, from what I understand. Pretty cute, huh?"

"Rose is the only one for me," Scorpius said with a frown as he remembered where exactly she was at the moment.

Teddy frowned too, looking worried. "Yeah, I heard about what happened. I sure hope she's all right. She's practically family, after all. Anyway, Collins is our first recruit and Octavius wants us to talk to her ASAP. So when you're ready …"

Scorpius set his bag on the floor. "I figured we'd have to travel a bit," he explained upon seeing Teddy's questioning look.

"Eventually we will," said Teddy. "Victoire won't be very happy about it, but she understands there's a madman trying to kill everyone."

"How's it going with her, anyway?" Scorpius asked as they walked towards the door.

"She wants to have a baby, now that she's seen how happy Neville and Hannah are with the twins."

"Hannah had twins?"

"Oh, that's right, you weren't there! The whole family turned up and we celebrated right outside the Hospital room."

Before they left the apartment, Scorpius turned back and lifted his hand in farewell to his father. "I'll be back later tonight, Dad."

Draco nodded, a strange expression crossing his face as Scorpius closed the door.

. . .

"As far as I know, we're allowed to walk around, Rose," said Astoria. "We haven't been brutally locked in a cage or tied together, so I guess it's okay if we take a look around this dump."

"I've got nothing better to do," Rose said with a shrug as she stood up from the floor and dusted off her pants. "And this gives me the perfect opportunity to bond with my boyfriend's mother."

Astoria laughed gently. "It's a shame it has to be under such dire circumstances. Now, would you like to hear embarrassing things that my son has done in the past, or how much he talks about you at home—even before you knew he was madly in love with you?"

Rose laughed, walking next to her companion. "I could use some cheering up, so we'll talk about the most embarrassing things he's done."

Astoria smiled. "I'm glad he chose you, Rose. You're intelligent but also humorous, and that's what I like about someone."

Rose blushed. "I guess I get my smarts from my mom and—"

"Your laughs from your dad?"

"I was actually gonna say Uncle Fred and Uncle George," Rose said with a teasing smile. Astoria chuckled and merely said, "Poor Ron…"

"Astoria," Rose said, lowering her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "is there any possibility we could escape?"

Astoria adopted a thoughtful expression, her eyes dark and calculating. "It wouldn't hurt to try," she said firmly. "Especially if we're free to go anywhere we want in this huge place. There are many places to hide."

"Let's just hope Xavier isn't good at 'seek'."

. . .

As Scorpius and Teddy walked through the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic, they failed to miss the suspicious and heated glares that were sent their way. By now everyone had heard of Scorpius's defensive stunt of Octavius pulled in Azkaban at the scene of his mother's abduction.

"Collins is in the Department of International Magical Cooperation," Teddy explained as they pushed past the many witches and wizards tarrying in the Atrium.

"International Magical Cooperation? What does she do?"

"She's a spy," Teddy said in a low voice, looking around cautiously to make sure no one could over hear them.

"How did Octavius find her?"

"Through the Avengers, of course. We have quite a bit of Ministry Officials in the Avengers."

Scorpius followed Teddy through the long and steady line of witches and wizards slowly making their way to the golden lifts.

"Sami's department is on the fifth level," Teddy said as they entered a lift, Ministry memorandums flying overhead. He and Scorpius fell silent as more Ministry officials entered the lift, casting them suspicious glares. Teddy smiled pleasantly at them all, nodding once and then burrowing his hands in his pockets and whistling a merry tune.

When they got to the fifth level, Teddy lead Scorpius to the very end of the corridor, to a door marked clearly:

**Department of International Magical Cooperation**

**~Criminal Intelligence~**

"Criminal Intelligence?" Scorpius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They gather intelligence on criminals. Under cover stuff."

"I knew that," Scorpius muttered, a pink tinge coming to his face.

Teddy chuckled, shaking his head as he opened the door.

"That that, evil muggle man! Bahahahaha!" was the first thing they heard when they entered the room: all the lights were off, the only source of it coming from the huge screen built into the wall opposite them. The room resembled something _exactly_ out of a muggle sci-fi movie.

A large young man was sitting in a swivel chair, staring intently at the screen, this thumbs moving at the speed of light on some sort of controller he held in his hands.

"Die, villain! DIEEEE!"

"TREVOR! How many times must I tell you—don't play video games on the equipment! We use this tech to spy on evil wrongdoers, _not_ to blow up muggles!" a stern voice cracked through the air, causing the young man to jump. Scorpius and Teddy turned around and watched as a dark-skinned man with graying hair entered the room from a door marked "Office." A young woman Scorpius recognized from the photo of Sami Collins was sitting at a desk with a muggle computer, snickering behind her hand.

"Sorry, boss," said Trevor, pausing his game. "It's a slow day—"

"I don't _care_! I'm expecting someone at a ten and I don't want them walking in here to find my employee in here blowing up muggles on your stupid xWand!"

Teddy cleared his throat loudly and the dark-skinned man whipped around.

"I'm here to speak to Mr. Jonathan Bauman?"

"Ted Lupin?" the man asked in horror. "Please don't think we are slackers! Trevor just—"

Teddy laughed. "It's okay, really. It looks like a fun game."

"It is," Trevor spoke up. "It's the _bomb_."

Sami's shoulders shook with silent laughter. Bauman threw a dirty glare at Trevor. "Please, Mr. Lupin, allow me to speak to you in my office, where no man children are crowding the place and contaminating my air."

Teddy laughed again. "Scorp, stay here, this won't take long."

Scorpius awkwardly stood to the side and watched as Teddy followed Bauman into the office. Trevor stared at him for a split second before he un-paused his game and went back to blowing up muggles. Sami watched him with interest, her feet propped up on her desk.

"You're Scorpius Malfoy!" she said suddenly. Trevor paused his game and looked at him again with wide eyes.

"Um … yeah, I am."

"You're the one who stood up for Oliver Greyback last night in Azkaban."

"Octavius Greyback."

"Yeah, right. Him."

"Word travels fast," Scorpius muttered, leaning against another desk and crossing his arms.

"Well, here at the Ministry it does," Trevor said with a smirk.

"Why are you _here_?" Sami asked.

Scorpius gestured to the closed office door. "Teddy will explain it to you."

"Can't you tell us?" Sami asked casually.

"I would if I could, but I can't so I won't."

Sami smiled with a roll of her eyes and then looked back at her muggle computer.

Trevor looked at his game. "Is it about Greyback? Word has it you're building up a team. Is that true?"

Before Scorpius could answer, the office door opened again and Teddy came out with Bauman.

"Collins!" Bauman shouted, causing the girl to fly out of her chair.

"Yes, Mr. Bauman?" she asked, quickly replacing her annoyance with a blank expression.

"I have a new assignment for you."

"Awesome—! I mean, yes, sir! What is my assignment, sir?"

Bauman glanced at Teddy who stepped forward and grasped her hand. "Welcome to the Sentinel."

"W-what?" said Sami blankly.

"The Sentinel? What kinda name is—" Scorpius began.

"Well, if you don't like it than _you_ come up with it! And yes, Sami. We're recruiting you."

"I-I don't know what to say—"

"I wanna join!" Trevor said, heaving himself to his feet.

"Sorry, Mr. Davis, but I need to keep _one_ of my two employees here in the Department," said Bauman, "and seeing as Sami will be more useful to the Vanguard than, well, _you_—"

"Vanguard? _Really_?" said Scorpius.

"It's hard coming up with these names!" said Teddy defensively.

"W-why _me?"_ Sami asked.

"Because you're friggin awesome, that's why!" said Teddy with a kind smile. "And because you're the best of the best in what you do. Bauman tells me you're the one who brought in that whack job Kyra Dempsey in your first week on the job. I don't know much about your division, but that sounds pretty impressive to me. And apparently Octavius thinks so too."

"Wow," was all she said. "I need to sit down."

"You do that."

**. . . **

Rose was bored. So bored, in fact, that she'd probably be having more fun in History of Magic than she was having right now. And that's saying something.

So far, she hadn't seen nor heard anything from her captor. Apparently neither had Astoria, who had been here even longer than Rose.

"In all my time I've been here, I have not seen Xavier once. I just wake up every morning to find a plate of food in the middle of the floor. Quite unsanitary, if you ask me, but I'm not complaining."

"But you think he's watching us?"

"Maybe," said Astoria. "It depends. Not all the time, for sure. He probably checks up on us every now and then, to make sure we're still breathing. I think he has some evil henchmen watching us instead. Which is a good thing."

"How?" Rose asked miserably.

"It's a good thing because we have a better chance of escaping. You've watched muggle movies, surely? Aren't all villainous henchmen really stupid?"

"This isn't a movie, though, Astoria," Rose pointed out sadly.

"It seems like one, though," Astoria said, nodding. "Either that, or an adventure novel written by a really cruel person who enjoys making us suffer."

"Authors are supposed to be cruel," Rose said with a smile.

Astoria scoffed. "Who told you that?"

Rose shrugged. "I just heard it somewhere."

Astoria lowered her voice. "I have an idea on how to get out of here."

Rose tilted her head towards Astoria, a twisted smile on her face and one eyebrow lifted. "Do tell."

**. . .**


	17. Interlude

**_Disclaimer: Nada_**

**Chapter 17  
****Interlude**

"_Africa? _Are you completely _bonkers?"_ Draco roared, staring in disbelief at his son. Scorpius looked at his fuming father, his face eerily calm. He was forcing himself not to laugh at his father's choice to use the word _bonkers_.

"I'll only be there for three days at the least, Dad. What's the big?"

Draco's eye twitched and he ran his hand through his white-blonde hair in frustration. "What's the _big?_ What? Are kids these days so lazy they can't form a complete sentence?"

"OK, sorry. What's the big _deal_?"

"I don't want my son frolicking through African with the man who threw his mother in Azkaban! The same man who happens to be the one who murdered your grandmother!"

"I thought we had settled this, Dad. Octavius didn't frame Mum _or_ kill Narcissa. That was Scipio What's-his-face. And we will not be _frolicking_; we'll be recruiting wizards—"

"Bup, bup, bup! I don't even want to hear it! Your mother is missing, your grandfather has completely lost his marbles, and now you want to go off to Africa to recruit wizards to defeat the evil reincarnation of some crackhead. Oh, God. I need a vacation!" Draco sank onto the couch in the living room, staring blankly at the flickering flames of the fire. "I would've thought you'd be more distraught about Rose, Scorpius."

Worry flickered across his son's face. "I am, Dad. I'm constantly thinking about her. But she's with Mum. They'll be all right."

"How are you so sure?" Draco asked, sounding more like the son while Scorpius sounded more like the father.

"It's just a feeling, in my heart. I'd _know_ if something happened to Rose."

"This isn't going to work," Rose whispered to Astoria, who had her bright blue eyes fixed on the spot where she usually found their meals.

"Sure it will, Rose, dear," she said, her eyes not straying once from the empty spot on the floor. _"Someone_ has to be leaving our meals."

"But we haven't seen them before, what makes you think we'll see them today?"

"Because we're looking," said Astoria, a twisted half smile on her face. For the first time, Rose wondered if Mrs. Malfoy was all there.

Rose tried to sit as still as the woman next to her, but she kept fidgeting with the frayed cuff of her worn out jeans, thinking about her family and Scorpius.

She felt Astoria tense up beside her and Rose hurriedly looked up just in time to see a trapdoor in the floor being pushed up and open.

Astoria and Rose held their breath and watched as an ancient house elf climbed nimbly out of the door, carrying a tray of food.

Astoria cautiously took a step forward, silent as the grave—and then her foot knocked against a metal bar, the metallic ring screaming in the silence.

The house elf whirled around and Astoria cursed under her breath.

The small creature lunged for the trapdoor and Rose screamed, "WAIT!" but to no avail. The house elf wasn't hers, so she held no power over him.

Astoria snarled a very unlady like word as she tried to pry open the trapdoor. "Locked from the inside," she announced.

"At least we know he's there," said Rose.

"Perhaps we could leave him a message," Astoria suggested. "If he _brings_ the food, surely he comes to take it away as well."

Rose nodded. "But we haven't got any parchment."

Astoria frowned, tapping a finger to her chin and adopting a thoughtful expression. She looked from Rose, the trapdoor, the tray of food, and back again.

"You wouldn't happen to have a spare page of parchment on you, would you?" Astoria asked teasingly.

"No, sorry," said Rose, a sad smile on her face. She caught sight of the many crates dotting the large enclosed space they were in. "You don't suppose we'd find some in one of these crates, do you?"

Astoria followed her gaze to the decrepit looking crates. She shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt to look. I'll check these over here on the left; you take the ones on the right."

Rose did as she was told and moved over to the crates on the right. The factory must've been older than they had both previously thought, because the crates were practically eaten through and brittle. She easily ripped open the crate, but was disappointed to find it full of a bunch of odd contraptions that looked like oddly shaped and bulky wands. She lifted one out and weighed it in her hands. As soon as she touched it, she felt an unpleasant feeling spread through her chest.

"Astoria," she called, turning to face her companion, who was struggling with the top of a better well-preserved crate, "what's this?"

Astoria turned to look at the bulky metal contraption Rose held in her hands. Her eyes widened and she hurried over to Rose, taking the thing gently into her hands.

"This is an F63 Kingfisher," Astoria said in a breathless voice.

"Come again?" Rose said, looking at Astoria as if she were crazy. "Did you just say _Kingfisher?"_

"It's a type of gun. A muggle weapon."

"I know what a _gun_ is," Rose muttered under her breath. "But _Kingfisher?"_

"It's a type of gun," Astoria explained. "Best in the making in 2017. It's got a huge kick to it, a shooting range of nearly—" Astoria caught sight of Rose's flabbergasted expression. "What?"

"How do _you_ know so much about muggle weaponry?"

Astoria smiled. "Before I married Draco I was living among muggles and had a job in … we'll call it law enforcement."

"Why'd you live amongst muggles?" Rose asked curiously.

Astoria shrugged and merely said, "To get away from the War. Why else?"

"We're traveling the muggle way _because_?" Scorpius looked expectantly at Octavius, who was sitting comfortably between himself and Sami, who was jamming out on some muggle device she called an 'iPod.'

Octavius casually glanced at the muggle taxi driver who was paying them no attention, his mind most likely fixed on his next paycheck. "For the experience," he said with a wink.

"Why couldn't Teddy come?"

"He had avenger-y things to do," Octavius shrugged.

"_Avenger-y_?"

Octavius shrugged again and looked past Sami and out the window, causing Scorpius to frown.

Seeing as Octavius was busy gazing at the countryside they were driving by and Sami was listening to her music, there was no one there to distract Scorpius from thinking about Rose. He got that now familiar sensation of something squeezing his heart painfully, wondering if she was okay . . . If his mother was okay.

"Do you love her?"

Scorpius looked at Octavius, who had an odd gleam in his eye. Scorpius looked at him strangely.

"What?"

"Rose. Do you love her?"

Scorpius frowned, closing his mind and listening to his heart (and sounding completely cliché). He didn't know if he loved Rose. He liked her, of course. Way too much for it to be healthy. But did he love her? He didn't know what love was. Not yet. But maybe what he felt for Rose was love. Maybe the tightening of his throat, the warm feeling that spread through his body, the unquenchable desire to hold her was love—or it could just be an unhealthy obsession.

Octavius was still expecting an answer so Scorpius said quietly, "I don't know yet." Octavius nodded once and went back to looking out Sami's window.

Scorpius looked back out his own window with nothing better to do, wondering why Octavius had asked. He glanced back at the older man several times, but Octavius kept his gaze riveted on the window. If Sami was at all aware of this, she didn't care, too busy fiddling with the muggle iPod.

"Where is it yer wantin' me to take you in London?" the muggle taxi driver asked us, finally acknowledging our presence in the back of his taxi. His Scottish accent brought Octavius out of his thoughts.

"Heathrow Airport," Octavius said absently before turning back to window. Scorpius nudged him. "What's with you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Octavius scowled.

"None of your business, kid."

Scorpius smirked, though inside he was genuinely concerned. What had _Octavius,_ of all people, so withdrawn from the rest of the world?

Rose and Astoria found that most of the crates were filled with all sorts of muggle weapons, so they gave up hope of finding any type of material to write on.

"We still don't have anything to write with anyway," Rose pointed out sadly. Astoria agreed and Rose could already see her mind forming a new plan on how to get the house elf to help them—or at least talk to them.

"I wondered what his name is," Rose said, sitting down with her back resting against a crate, bringing her knees to her chest. Her mind immediately flashed back to a memory of herself and Scorpius, back at Hogwarts. That first time she had really talked to him. She put a hand to her thudding heart, it feeling empty without him here with her. Astoria looked at her and frowned.

"Scorpius?"

"How'd you know?"

Astoria sat down beside her and patted her on the knee. "I know these things. I was once a teenage girl too, as hard as that is to believe. I know what it's like to be in love for the first time."

Rose laughed softly, shaking her head. "I don't know if I love him."

Astoria looked shocked. "Of course you love him, Rose! That's the whole reason your heart is hurting! If you didn't love him, you wouldn't give a flippin do dah about where he is or what he's doing!"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Flippin do dah?"

Astoria smiled. "Isn't that what kids are saying these day?"

"Noooooo. . ."

Astoria laughed, giving Rose a motherly hug. "We'll get out of here, Rose. I promise."

The hours dragged by, Rose and Astoria walking aimlessly around their prison, minds deep in thought about completely different things. When Astoria thought it was nearly time for the house elf to show up with the evening meal, she and Rose were crouched down behind crates, behind the opening of the trapdoor, so the elf would have his back turned towards them. Astoria explained her plan to Rose in a low voice, and the young woman nodded her understanding in all the right places.

"Any minute now, Rose," Astoria said quietly, eyes fixed on the trapdoor.

"What if he doesn't come?" Rose asked nervously.

"He will if he's bound by Scipio's commands."

Rose stole a glance at Astoria's determined expression. She wished she were as confident.

Right on cue, the trap door opened as silently as before and Astoria crept along behind the crates, gesturing for Rose to proceed on the house elf. As the house elf picked up the old plate and set down the new one, Rose crept forward, readying herself to slam the trapdoor down before the house elf could escape.

Rose watched as Astoria nodded from behind one of the crates and she jumped forward, slamming the door shut, the sound echoing loudly around the warehouse.

The house elf swung around, his round green eyes staring hard at her. Rose planted her feet firmly on top of the trapdoor as Astoria snuck up on the house elf and picked him up easily by the scruff of the neck.

"Unhand Algernon you will, witch!" he yelled in a craggily voice.

"Not until you answer some questions for us!" Astoria snapped.

"Unhand Algernon and answer your questions Algernon will!" the house elf said angrily.

Astoria motioned for Rose to sit down on the door before she let go of the old house elf, who rubbed the back of his neck tenderly.

"The thanks Algernon gets for the prisoners' food Algernon cooks!" he snarled.

"What?" Rose asked, confused at how the creature was speaking.

"He sounds like Yoda," Astoria remarked, crouching down to stare at the house elf, who glared at her. "Looks sorta like him too."

"You know who Yoda is?" Rose asked in amazement.

"I lived with muggles for a while, remember? How do_ you _know Yoda?"

"Mum's a muggleborn, remember? And Granddad's obsessed with everything muggle, so we all watched it together—"

"Algernon knows not who Yoda is," the house elf said, drawing attention back to him, "and Algernon cares not. Questions, you will ask, so Algernon may leave before hurt he becomes due to the wrath the master will have upon hearing of Algernon's capture."

Astoria and Rose exchanged amused glances before each of them looked at the elf.

"Algernon," said Rose, looking thoughtful. "Is that your name?"

"Algernon, my name is," he said.

Rose smiled, taking in the elf's long white beard it. "Ironic, seeing as it means 'the Bearded One'."

"Does it?" Astoria asked, looking amused.

"I think so. Either that, or 'the One with a Moustache'."

Algernon cleared his craggy voice loudly to regain their attention.

"Who's your master?" Astoria asked.

"Say, Algernon cannot."

"Do you believe in what he's doing?"

Algernon snorted, a very odd thing to see a house elf do. "Master's doings Algernon believes in not. Despises his master, Algernon does."

Rose was quickly getting a headache from the way Algernon spoke.

"Do you. . ." Astoria lowered her voice and leaned closer to the elf, "know a way to escape from here so we can stop your master?"

Algernon looked as if he wanted to say something more, but he looked unable to, and incredibly miffed at being restrained from speaking. He held up his crooked finger and, looking around suspiciously beforehand, slowly and deliberating dragged his finger through the air. Rose watched in amazement as she watched what seemed to be the air ripping apart to form three letters: YES.

Astoria grinned widely.

"When? How?"

"Say, Algernon cannot."

Astoria cursed. "Well then this has been a huge waste of time—"

"But show you, Algernon can."

Scorpius looked around the crowded muggle airport. Never in his life had he seen so many of them at once! They were all moving quickly through the crowds, hurrying to get on their correct "airplanes." He readjusted the strap on his bag and walked over to Sami and Octavius, who paid the taxi driver and thanked him for the ride.

"Ready to go?" he asked, hoisting his own traveling bag onto his back.

"I still don't see why we have to travel this way," said Scorpius. "Floo powder—"

"Shhhh! In case you haven't noticed, we're surrounded by muggles!" Octavius snarled, smiling amiably at a woman who was watching them suspiciously.

"I think this is all _fascinating!"_ Sami said excitedly, looking left and right and taking as much as possible in. "I've never flown in a muggle arrow-plane!"

"Be _quiet_!" Octavius hissed, looking around, a worried expression crossing his face. "Hey, how's it going?" he called to several muggles who had stopped to stare at Sami, who was oblivious to the breach of Ministry conduct she may have committed. He rounded on her after they had looked away, "And it's called an _airplane!"_

As Octavius was looking at some muggle do-hickey hanging above them that showed the certain airplane flights and what times they left, Scorpius sent a high-five to Sami, who grinned and winked.

"So. . .why _Africa?"_ Sami asked as they followed Octavius through the large airport and to their correct gate.

"There's someone there I'm interested in recruiting."

"No, der, Sherlock Holmes," Sami said sarcastically.

"Who's Sherlock Holmes?" Scorpius asked.

"He's a muggle book character—"

"For the love of Merlin would you stop using Wizard Slang?" Octavius scolded.

"_You_ just used Wizard Slang," Sami pointed out. Octavius rolled his eyes.

"Tell us about this new contact," said Scorpius.

Octavius sighed. "Can't it wait till we get on the plane?"

"No. You'll probably forget by then."

"No I won't."

"Sure you will!" said Sami with a teasing smile.

Octavius rolled his eyes again. "I swear, the two of you will be the death of me."

"Thanks, Octavius. That means a lot," Sami smirked. "You know, Scorp. We need to come up with a nickname for Octavius. It's so hard saying _Octavius_ all the time. It's too. . .I don't know. . ."

"Intimidating? Old timey?"

"Yeah, that's it! Old timey."

"What's wrong with my name? I _like_ my name, thank you very much!" Octavius butted in, looking at every gate number they passed. "32, 33, 34, 35. . . ."

"Yeah, it's an okay name for when you're trying to scare the shizz out of everyone, but it's harder for your friends, you know?" said Sami.

"Shizz? What the heck is _shizz?"_

"It's muggle slang."

"And how would _you _know that?"

"Hel_lo_? I'm _muggleborn_?"

"Good point."

Sami laughed, shaking her head at him.

"Wow, congratulations, Octavius," said Scorpius, "you managed to change the subject without Sami realizing it."

"He did!" Sami said, just realizing. She slapped him playfully on the arm. "Now tell us about the new contact!"

"I will when we're on the plane!" he snapped. "We're running out of time now."

"When does the plane leave?" Sami asked.

Octavius glanced at his watch. "Right now," he snarled, picking up the pace.

"What gate are we supposed to be?"

"39."

"Then get your knickers out of a twist, big boy, it's right over there!" said Sami, pointing. There was a line of muggles leading up to the desk where you got your ticket, and Octavius, Sami, and Scorpius joined the end.

"I _still_ don't get why we have to travel the stupid muggle way," Scorpius muttered. Octavius whacked him on the back of the head. "Ow! It's not like they heard me!"

"Muggles aren't stupid," Sami hissed.

"I didn't say they were!"

"You said, 'the stupid muggle way,' _implying_ that you thought they were stupid!"

"Are you actually picking a fight with me?"

"No, I'm just saying that was very rude of you."

"Stop fighting," Octavius said, putting his large form between them. "You sound like little girls."

Sami smirked at Scorpius and he rolled his eyes with a grin. He looked around the airport and caught sight of a couple walking hand in hand down the corridor—he immediately thought of Rose.

**

* * *

**

End Note: Pffft. Algernon. Yoda wannabe, if you ask me.


	18. Broken Strings

_**Disclaimer: Nip**_

_**Oh, and the chapter title doesn't really have anything to do with it. It's just the name of a cool song I heard earlier. Heh…heh heh…XD**_

**Chapter Eighteen  
Broken Strings**

"His name is Blaise Skylark," Octavius explained in a low voice, glancing around suspiciously at all the other passengers. "He's trained in martial arts, weapons, camouflage—you name it, chances are he can do it."

"Swell guy," Sami remarked. "I wonder if he plays cards."

Octavius stared at her.

"What?" she said with a shrug. "I'm just saying it would be nice to have someone to play cards with!"

Octavius rolled his eyes at her. "Sami, we are preparing to stop a _war_, we won't have _time_ to play cards."

"We have time right _now_," she pointed out with a smug grin, "but since neither of you know how to play…" she trailed off.

Scorpius shook his head with a smile. "She's got a point, you know." Octavius glared at him. "What?"

"Hey, I didn't know you were married!" Sami suddenly said, grabbing Octavius's left hand and bringing it to her face to stare at the gold band on his ring finger.

Octavius yanked his hand out of her grasp.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Sami asked with a grin.

Octavius glared out the window.

"Oh, come _on!_ You can tell us!"

"Sami," said Scorpius quietly, staring at Octavius with worry, "be quiet."

Sami looked at him questioningly. "But why—?"

Octavius didn't say another word the entire flight.

**/**

"Come, quickly! Leave you behind Algernon will!" the ancient house elf called, disappearing into the darkness.

"Hey, slow down!" Astoria hissed, crawling as fast as she could through the tunnel Algernon had shown them only moments before.

"Ouch!" Rose snarled as she hit her head on an overhanging pipe.

"Faster, you must move!" Algernon's craggily voice echoed back to them.

"Astoria, where are we going?" Rose moaned, rubbing her head tenderly.

"No idea," Astoria called back to her. "But I trust him."

"I don't," she muttered, her head aching. She picked up the pace and about thirty seconds later she ran smack into Astoria, who wasn't moving.

"Ouch! Why'd we stop?"

"That _stupid_ house elf!" Astoria snarled. "I've lost him!"

"You don't think he purposely left us, do you?" Rose asked, eyes wide. "So we'd starve and die down here all alone?"

"Waiting, Algernon is!" the house elf said, popping up out of an open vent in the ground ahead of them. "What are you doing, Algernon wonders?"

Astoria growled at him as she crawled over to the open space in the ground.

Algernon had a toothless grin as he disappeared down the hole again.

"Would you like to go first?" Astoria asked with a sad smile.

Rose smiled, shaking her head. Astoria sighed. "Fine. Be that way."

Astoria took a deep breath and slid feet first into the hole, pausing as she hung on by her arms.

"Come down right after me, OK, Rose?"

Rose nodded nervously.

Astoria took a deep breath, smiled, and then let go.

**/**

Edgard MacMillan was doing some light reading, just scanning the index of one of the many books he had been instructed by Avanell to read, when suddenly one of the chapter titles popped out at him: _Paralysis Side Affects_. He cried out with joy, leaping to his feet, book in hand. He shoved his arms into his bathrobe, slipped his feet into his fluffy slippers, and ran to his bedroom door, holding his lit wand in front of him, the book tucked under his arm.

He ran down the corridor of his apartment building and took the stairs leading down into the lounge two at a time.

The manager, an old Muggle man only known as "Old Gregg" looked at him strangely. "Fancy a cup of Joe?" he asked uncertainly in his deep voice.

Edgard shook his head. "I just need to use the fellytone—"

Old Gregg looked at him strangely again. "The _fellytone?"_

"Oh, um, the—uh—" Edgard racked his brain for the right word. "Oh! The _telephone_!"

Old Gregg pointed wordlessly over at the strange Muggle machine sitting on the desk in front of him. Edgard dug into the pocket of his robe and pulled out the card Avanell had given him.

"Only use it if there is no other way to get a hold of me," she had warned him. "I don't need you runnin' up my phone bill." He could apparate to her house, but he's always wanted to use a telephone—and he secretly enjoyed annoying her.

Edgard, feeling excited, punched in each number—harder than necessary, apparently, due to Old Gregg's strange look he was receiving (again).

Edgard listened to the odd ringing and jumped when he heard Avanell's voice saying, wide awake, "Yes, yes, what is it? I'm rather busy, you know."

"Hey, Auntie. It's me—"

"Ah, Edgard!" she said, sounding much more friendly. "What are you doing, calling me at—one o'clock in the morning? Where does the time go?" she wanted to know.

"I called because I found it!" Edgard said, ignoring Avanell as she mumbled tiredly.

"Found what?"

"The Cure!"

"What cure?"

Edgard slapped a hand to his forehead. "The Cure we've been looking for the past 36 hours, Avanell!"

"Oh, oh, right! Hermione's Cure! Why didn't you say so, Edgard? You found it! No way! This is great! Rose will be so—" Avanell fell silent, "happy," she finished, her voice sounding even more tired.

"I'm sure she's okay," Edgard said comfortingly. "She's _Rose_, after all."

"Of course!" Avanell said, too cheerfully and too quickly. "I'm sure she's just fine!"

"Auntie…"

Avanell sighed. "I'm fine, Edgard. Really, I am."

"Do you want me to come over?"

Avanell's voice was very quiet now. "Yes."

**/**

"This is great, Ed!" Avanell said, her eyes scanning the chapter quickly. "This is exactly what we need!"

Edgard beamed with pride, standing in front of his aunt who was sitting at the desk in her home study, holding up the book Edgard had found. She looked at the cover of the book. "_Side Effects to Curses._ That's fairly obvious."

"So does it tell us exactly what we need?"

Avanell rolled her eyes. "Honestly, didn't I just say that? And yes, that and _more_."

Edgard waited for her to clarify.

"It's really simple," she explained. "The Cure is an ancient potion called 'Elixir'. It supposedly doesn't exist and cures every ailment—except death, obviously."

"If it doesn't exist, how is this _simple_?"

Avanell glared at him. "Because I'm Avanell Griffins."

Edgard grinned. "Good point."

**/**

Octavius was back to his usual gruff demeanor when the air plane landed in Mohammed V International Airport in Morocco.

"Oooh!" said Sami as they were leaving the airport and waiting for Scorpius to hail down a taxi cab. "It's _hot." _

Octavius slapped a hand to his forehead, "Oh, brother."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, Sami."

Scorpius cried out in frustration as yet another taxi passed him by, causing Octavius to smirk. He sauntered up to the side of the road, stuck two fingers in his mouth and blew a loud, ear splitting whistle, causing every taxi on the street to screech to a stop.

"That's how you do it, Son," Octavius said, clapping the gaping boy on the shoulder. "Sami! Get the bags, will you?"

"Sure thing, chief!"

Both Octavius and Scorpius turned to stare at her.

"Not working for you?" she asked with a pout.

Octavius shook his head with a silent 'No'.

Sami sighed. "Fine."

**/**

As soon as Astoria disappeared from view, Rose had crawled over to the hole and swung her feet in, slowly sliding in until she hung on by her hands.

"Astoria?" she called down into the darkness.

"I'm here, Rose!" her voice echoed back. "It's a soft landing, so come on down!"

Rose took a deep breath and let go of the edge, dropping straight down and bumping lightly against the side of a metal chute. As she sped down the chute, her hair being blown out behind her, a foul stench attacked her sense of smell and she felt herself gagging. She shot out the end of the chute and smacked into Astoria.

"Ugh, where _are_ we?" she asked, straightening herself and pinching her nose, looking around the dank corridor. She caught sight of the dirty stream of water running parallel to them and groaned. "Are we in the _sewer_?"

"Looks like it," said Astoria, looking around with interest. "Hey, Algernon, are we in—Algernon?" she looked around with confusion. "He was here a minute ago…"

"I hope he's okay," said Rose worriedly. "He must've been risking a lot—"

"The only thing I'm really worried about right now is putting as much distance between us and that warehouse as possible," said Astoria. "Let's get out of here."

Without another second's hesitation, Astoria began leading her along the stream of sewer water, both of them holding their breath as they walked.

Rose and Astoria walked along in silence for several minutes, neither breathing a word—both barely breathing at all, due to the horrible smell around them.

"Do you reckon that's a way out?" Rose suddenly asked after ten minutes of silence, pointing a little ways ahead of them at a place where there were rungs in the wall leading up to a manhole.

"Why, yes, that would be a way out," Astoria said, hurrying forward. She shot up the ladder and pushed open the manhole and crawled out, then reached down to help Rose.

Fresh air hit her lungs and she took several deep breaths, gasping as she drank in the city lights. Lights flashed all around them and Rose blinked at the sudden blinding glow of the buildings and the blaring of car horns.

"Where are we?" she asked Astoria.

"If I'm not mistaken," she said, "we are in downtown London."

The manhole they had climbed out of had put them in a dark alleyway between a Dress shop and downtown café. Rose immediately felt her stomach growl at the thought of food.

"Astoria, if you can get me a phone, I can call my parents—"

"Done," said Astoria. "Wait here."

Rose watched with interest as Astoria casually walked towards the open sidewalk, where many Muggles were teeming past endlessly. Rose gasped in shock as Astoria grabbed a random Muggle by the collar of his overcoat and hauled him into the alley, slamming him against the side of the Dress Shop next to them.

"Astoria!" Rose cried out in shock.

"I need to borrow your phone," Astoria snarled to the man, who stared at her in shock.

"All right, all right! Keep your hair on, woman!" the Muggle man cried, fumbling for his pocket. "Take it, you nutter!"

Astoria took the phone, examined it for a moment, and then tossed it to Rose, who caught it with a dazed look on her face. "Astoria, why did you—?"

"Call your mum, Rose. _Now_."

More than a little shocked, Rose quickly dialed her house number, pressing the phone to her ear and keeping a close eye on Astoria, who still had the Muggle man pressed up against the wall.

As soon as her mother answered the phone, Rose felt her eyes begin to burn as she cried, "Mum!"

"Rosie?" came Hermione's voice through the speaker. "Is that you? Ron! Come quick! Rose is on the phone!"

She heard the sound of running footsteps on the other line and could just imagine Ron Weasley tripping on his way to his wife's side.

"Rosie, where are you?" Ron's breathless voice demanded.

"Um…I'm not sure," she said in a broken voice. "We escaped from where Scipio had held us captive—Algernon helped us get into the sewers and we're somewhere in downtown London…help us, Dad. I'm so scared! And Astoria has—"

Astoria suddenly yanked the phone out of her grasp and said, "We're on New Bond Street, Mr. Weasley. Next to a Bridal Shop."

"I'll be there right away," said Ron, and then the line went dead. Astoria tucked the phone back into the man's pocket.

"You never saw us, understand?" she snarled, yanking him away from the wall.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," he said quickly, brushing himself off, still watching her warily. "Barmy woman," he muttered as he walked away.

As soon as he left, Rose rounded on Astoria. "What the heck was that, Astoria?"

"You needed a phone so I got you one. What's the problem, Rose?"

Rose glared at her. "You didn't need to threaten that innocent man! You know, I'm beginning to think you're not the woman everyone thinks you are!"

Astoria opened her mouth to retort, but was interrupted by a large and familiar _Pop! _Ron stumbled upon apparating at Rose's elbow and she cried out in shock and then threw her arms around her father, choking on her tears and she tried not to cry.

"It's okay, Rose, I'm here now," he looked past his daughter's head and said to Astoria, "Let's get out of here."

**/**

"Where we headed, my friend?" the Moroccan taxi driver asked with a flash of ivory teeth directed at them from the front seat.

"Atlas Mountains," Octavius said casually, drawing surprised looks to him on Scorpius and Sami's account. "Preferably as close as you can get us to High Atlas."

"What do you wanna go there for?" the cab driver asked with a perplexed look. "They're Barbary Leopards up there in that area—not to mention the Berbers—"

"That's why we need to get there," Octavius said gruffly. "The Berbers."

"All right, then," said the driver, turning back to face the road. "Make yourselves comfortable—I reckon we'll be in this car for a while."

**/**

As soon as Ron, Astoria, and Rose disapparated from downtown London and into the Weasley-Granger Living Room, Hermione ushered them all onto the couch.

"Ron, floo Draco and inform him his wife is here," Hermione ordered, ignoring the scowl that momentarily passed across her husband's face at the mention of their old schoolmate, but he did as she asked anyway, for the sake of Rose who was shivering on the couch, grime streaking her face and her clothes filthy, her eyes wide, seeing something that wasn't there. Astoria perked up immediately at the thought of her husband.

"And Scorpius?" she asked, looking hopeful. Rose's eyes became more alert as well as she turned to stare at her mother and father.

Hermione frowned. "That's right. You don't know."

"Know what?" Astoria demanded, looking worried.

"He's in Africa."

"Africa?" Rose snapped. "Why?"

"I don't know exactly," Hermione said with a frown, her brow creased. "Something to do with that man, Octavius…"

They were interrupted by running footsteps and, not a moment later, Hugo Weasley came bounding down the stairs.

"ROSE!" he cried, throwing his arms around his sister. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Rose laughed, saying, "Hugo, get off of me! I missed you, too!"

"For Merlin's sake, Rose! This is the second time in the past few months I've thought you _died_!"

"I'm sorry," she said, ruffling his hair. "I'm okay, promise."

"Hugo, I'm sure Rose and Astoria are starving. Why don't you go get them something to eat?"

"All right," he muttered. "Don't get kidnapped while I'm gone, Rosie, okay?"

"Okay, Hugo," she said with a small smile.

Ron, who had had his head in the green flames, finally withdrew, his nose covered in soot as he said, "Malfoy's on his way."

Rose noticed Astoria's fingers had begun to tap her knee impatiently, and couldn't withhold a smile as she watched the woman begin to tap her foot.

"When is Scorpius supposed to be back?" Rose asked a little shyly, not meeting her father's eyes.

Hermione smiled at her. "In a few days, from what I understand. Draco knows more about it than I do."

Rose frowned, her mind churning.

Hermione leaned forward and patted her daughter on the knee. "Rose, why don't you go get a nice relaxing shower and then go to bed. I'll have Hugo take you up something to eat."

Rose slowly nodded, only half listening. "All right, Mum."

"Come on, Rosie," said Ron, putting his arm around her and leading her towards the stairs. "You've been to Hell and back, you need to rest."

She leaned up on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek. "Night, Dad. Thank you."

**/**

Sami doubled over, clutching her sides, sweat beading her forehead, breathing deeply. "How…are…you…guys…not…tired?"

Octavius set down his bag, stretching his back until he felt it crack. "Don't worry, Sami, it's probably the high altitude."

"I feel—like I'm—_drowning!_" she gasped.

"We can rest for a moment," said Octavius, and at that she collapsed onto the ground, breathing deeply. He shook his head at her dramatic behavior, but Scorpius only grinned.

Sami glared at Scorpius. "How are you not even _a little _tired? We've been walking for _hours_!"

Scorpius shrugged, but Octavius said, "It's probably because he has stronger lungs than us, Sami."

But she didn't hear, already snoring on the ground.

"How did she do that?" Scorpius wondered, eyeing the hard mountain ground with distaste.

"We _have_ been up for a while," said Octavius.

"Should I wake her up?"

"Nah, let her rest," he said, sitting down himself. Scorpius did the same, sitting across from him with his back against a boulder. He noticed as Octavius took a sip from his canteen how his wedding band caught the sun and glowed brightly for a moment before he lowered his arm again.

"So…what happened to her?"

Octavius stiffened and he lowered the canteen. "What are you talking about?"

Scorpius gestured to his hand. "Your wife."

"That's none of your business, kid."

Scorpius glared at him. "We're in Africa, Octavius. My grandmother is_ dead_. My girlfriend has been _kidnapped_. My grandfather is _losing_ it—I have the right to know _everything_ about you."

Octavius glared right back at him, his eyes cold. "She was killed three years ago. Happy?"

"I'm sorry," Scorpius said softly. "I didn't know."

"And you didn't need to," he snarled.

"Octavius, we have to trust each other, and in order to do that, we need to know each other's background. Can we do that?"

Octavius grunted, not meeting his eyes.

"Helloooo?"

"Fine! Godric, just leave me alone!"

Scorpius stared at him, surprised by his childish outburst. "Don't be like that, Octavius. Tell me what happened."

Octavius took a deep breath, looking pained. "I only ever got involved with all of _this_," he swept his arm around them, indicating something deeper, "when she was killed."

"What do you mean?"

"This Scipio Xavier business," he clarified. "His more…_eager_ followers…decided to carry out his plans from when he was alive back in the time of the Founders—to kill off all the Ex-Death Eaters. But since my father is dead, they decided to target my family instead. So they killed my wife," Octavius twisted his wedding band on his finger, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. "She had the most beautiful voice…"

"So that's why you're so set on stopping him," Scorpius said, suddenly understanding.

Octavius nodded sadly.

"We'll get him, Octavius. I swear, we'll make him pay."

Octavius smiled briefly at him. He groaned, shaking his head and shivering, trying to collect himself. "We should continue on our way," he said. He kicked Sami lightly in the foot, causing her to groan and sit up.

"Are we going on?" she asked sadly.

"Yes," said Octavius, picking her bag up and slinging it over his own shoulder, along with his own.

"Awww, thanks, Octo!" she said, standing up. "So…how much longer till we get to this village place?"

As she rambled on, Scorpius and Octavius exchanged glances. Octavius thanked him quietly, with just a nod of his head. Scorpius only smiled.

**/**

Rose slowly dragged the hairbrush through her wet hair, staring at her reflection in the mirror, not really seeing herself, but a scared girl.

A knock on the door woke her up from her dreamlike state, and she turned to watch as Hugo walked in, a tray of food in his hands.

"Hey, Rose," he said casually. "I brought you a sandwich."

She smiled softly at her brother. "Thanks, Hugo."

He set the tray down on the top of her vanity. "You're thinking about Scorpius, huh?"

"Hmmm?" she said, running her fingers through her hair. "Oh, yes. I'm worried."

"So are the Malfoys," he said. "They're still downstairs."

"Why?"

Hugo surprised her by hugging her again. "Rose, they're talking about taking us somewhere."

"What?" said Rose, leaning back to stare at his face. "Why?"

"I dunno, they wouldn't let me stay in there. And by the time I found some of Uncle George's old Extendable Ears, I had missed quite a bit. But from what I gathered, Mum and Mr. Malfoy think Scipio will come looking for you and Astoria."

Rose bit her lip. "That makes sense. Did they say where we were going?"

"No, but Mum's really scared. All of her wards were completely faulty, proven by how easily Xavier got in here. She's afraid we'll have to get a Secret Keeper and relocate to a different city."

"Move away? Out of London?" Rose cried out, shocked.

Hugo nodded. "But don't take my word for it. The connection was bad. I think these Ears need a hearing aid." He took the Extendable Ears out of his pocket and examined them. "I'll take them to the shop to see if Uncle George can fix them. I'd get them replaced, but I think they were Uncle Fred's back in '95." He shrugged and put them back in his pocket, looking thoughtful. "Where do you reckon we'll go?"

"I don't know, Hugo," said Rose softly. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and she brought a hand to it, feeling its wetness. "I…don't know."

**/**

It was deadly quiet. The only sound was the rustling of the leaves by the high altitude wind, causing Sami to shiver. Scorpius found himself a little ways ahead of the other two, his mind churning with barely comprehensible thoughts.

Sami and Octavius's voices drifted up towards him, along with a sound he couldn't quite place.

"Hey, Scor, why've you stopped—?" asked Sami.

"Shhh!" he said, throwing up a hand, listening hard. "I hear something…"

He held a finger to his lips as his eyes quickly scanned the trees and underbrush lining the path they were standing on, his ears perked up for the slightest sound.

Octavius heard it too and silently took out his wand, motioning for Sami to do the same. "There's someone watching us," he muttered, his lips barely moving.

With his heart pounding, Scorpius saw something move in the shadows. He felt a growl forming in the back of his throat as his eyes narrowed dangerously and his muscles tensed, preparing for a fight.

The stranger flew out of the bushes, headed straight for Octavius, who aimed his wand right for the man's heart. The tall, muscular, tan skinned stranger gripped him by the wrist and knocked the wand out of his hand, and it skidded across the ground. Sami chased after it while Scorpius threw himself into the fray, shouldering the man in the chest and knocking him away from Octavius.

Without wasting any time, and not winded at all, the man whipped around, bringing his leg up and kicking Scorpius in the chest, sending him flying back and skidding across the ground.

"EVERYBODY STOP!" Sami roared, appearing so suddenly they all froze, turning to stare at her, Octavius's wand held in hand. She pointed it at each of them in turn. "Would one of you _please _tell me what the heck is going on? You!" she said, turning the wand on their attacker. "What's your name?"

He held his hands up slowly. "I do not wish to harm any of you," he said in a low voice. "I thought you were one with the Moonraiders."

"Who are they?" she demanded, surprising Scorpius and Octavius with her viciousness.

"They are the ones who raided the village I was staying with."

"Clarify," she snarled. When he hesitated she yelled, _"Now!"_

"The Berbers of the High Atlas," he said, barely flinching at the loudness of her voice.

She eyed his weapons: the bow slung across his back, the dagger strapped to his waist. "Remove your weapons," she commanded.

"Again, I bring no you no harm," he said, as he slowly reached behind him and removed his bow and quiver. He slipped his dagger out of its sheath and slammed it into the ground, where it quivered for a moment before stilling. "My name is Blaise Skylark. I was positioned here to watch over the Berbers."

Sami shot a look towards Octavius, who stepped forward.

"I am Octavius Greyback," he growled. Blaise's eyes widened. "You've heard of me?"

"Of course I have. And I know why you're here."

"Good, this simplifies things—"

"You're wasting your time," Blaise interrupted. "I can't help you."

Octavius seized him by the collar of his shirt. "You can and you will, boy. Understand? If I think you're worth anything, you are. Got that?"

Skylark yanked himself free of Octavius's grip, his eyes cold. "I would if I could, Greyback, but I have strict orders to remain here—"

"Where?" Octavius demanded. "Here in the middle of nowhere? You said yourselves the 'Moonraiders' burnt down your village! Where are the Berbers now, huh? Answer me that!"

Skylark's gaze darkened. "They're dead. All of them."

"Then there's nothing more you can do."

"I can hunt down those murderers and make them pay."

"Which is a waste of time compared to what I need you for," said Octavius. "We're trying to stop a war. You want to help us or not?"

Blaise Skylark stared hard at him for a moment, then glanced at Scorpius and Sami. "Do you believe he can be stopped?"

"With all of my being," said Octavius firmly.

"Then I will fight by your side."

**/**

Rose tiptoed down the hall and towards the staircase, listening to the low murmuring of the adults down in the living room. When she got to the stairs she sat down on the top step, now close enough to hear what was being said.

"…I agree, Ronald," Hermione was saying, "but we have no place to go! The Burrow's not an option, because that would be the first place they look for Rose! Same with Malfoy Manor, in Astoria's case!"

"Hermione, even if we have to _buy_ a new place, I am willing to do just that!"

"I know," said Hermione, sounding tired. "I never said you weren't. But how would we move without anyone finding out? Are you suggesting we just leave all of our things here for anyone to take? We have family valuables here, Ron!"

"If I may, Mr. _Weasley_," said Draco, "there is a place I know of that is indeed unplottable."

"I'm not taking my family _anywhere_ you suggest, _Draco_," Ron snarled.

"Ronald!" Hermione reprimanded.

Rose could hear the sneer in Draco's voice as he went on, "And I, as the Secret Keeper, can tell you where it is."

"Who's property is it, Draco?" asked Hermione.

"Nott has a cottage in a remote place somewhere in the English countryside. It's big enough that we could all live there for the time being and not even see each other once."

"That's pretty big," Hermione remarked.

"Of course it's big!" Ron snapped. "Purebloods like them always have to flaunt their wealth!"

"Ron, we don't live in an exactly small house ourselves," Hermione reminded him.

"Nonetheless!" Ron yelled, and was immediately shushed by his wife.

"So?" said Draco. "Is there where we've agreed to stay?"

"No!" said Ron, just as Hermione said, "Yes."

Rose stood up and hurried back to her room, where Hugo was sprawled on top of her bed watching Muggle television. "So?" he said once she had closed the door. "What did you find out?"

"We're leaving the city," she confirmed. "And moving to the country."

"Yeehaw," he said with no expression written on his face.

"Yeah," said Rose. "Yeehaw."

**/**

_**WAPOW!**_

**_REVIEW!_**


	19. Everything Burns

**Chapter Nineteen  
Everything Burns**

"Mum, I don't like it here," said Hugo for the millionth time. Hermione reached over and ruffled his hair.

"It's just for a little while, until everything dies down a bit." She smiled sadly.

"I'm worried about Rose," he said, surprising her. "She's been acting weird lately."

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't smile anymore."

**/**

"Harry! Wait up, would ya?" Avanell called, hurrying down the crowded Ministry corridor to catch up with him before he escaped into his office.

Harry smiled when he saw her. "Yes, Ms. Griffins?"

Avanell had a huge smile on her face as she said, "I heard they found Rose! Is it true?"

"Yes," said Harry slowly.

Avanell's smile fell. "What is it?"

"Hermione and Ron, along with Draco Malfoy, have taken her and Astoria somewhere safe. Not even I know where they are."

"They aren't writing you?" she asked anxiously.

Harry shook his head. "We haven't heard any news for at least two days. Only floo'd Molly to let us know everyone was safe."

Avanell sighed. "I _really_ need to talk to Rose. You say there's no way to get a hold of them?"

"You could _try_ writing a letter, but I don't know if Ron would let her write back."

"Then that's what I'll do. And if Ron Weasley doesn't comply, I'll send him a strongly worded Howler."

**/**

"I don't see why we have to stay at my place," Scorpius grumbled as he fished the keys to the apartment out of his pocket. Octavius, Sami, and Blaise stood nearby, waiting for him to open the door. "Dad won't like all of you crammed in here. It's not very big…"

"Just open the door, Scor," Sami said with a yawn. "It's been a long three days and I'm uber tired."

Scorpius unlocked the door and gestured them in before him. Once he had closed the door he flicked on the light switch and threw the keys on the hall table.

"Make yourselves at home," he mumbled before heading for the kitchen.

He opened one of the kitchen cupboards to get a cup to drink from, but as he was filling it up with water from the sink, he noticed a note taped to the wall in front of him. Perplexed, he took it down:

::_Scorpius,_

_Your mother and Rose are safe. We've taken them to an unplottable safe house in the English countryside._

_Shoot me a patronus._

_-Dad_

_P.S. I hope you're OK (your mother made me write that)_::

Scorpius swallowed, his muscles suddenly tensing. His throat tightened as he refrained from punching the first thing in his reach.

He tossed the note in the trash and slammed his fist down on the counter; how had he forgotten? He had been so occupied with Octavius he had completely forgotten the fact that Rose and Astoria had been captured.

"What's going on?" Octavius asked, poking his head around the door.

Scorpius only glared at him, too disgusted with himself to want to even discuss what was 'going on'.

Octavius entered the room and crossed his arms across his torso, leaning against the doorframe.

"Huh?" he said, raising an eyebrow for good measure.

"Where are Sami and Blaise?" Scorpius asked, dodging the question.

"Playing cards. Don't change the subject."

They stared at each other in the darkness of the kitchen, both with their jaws set stubbornly, eyes unblinking, until Octavius threw his head back and laughed, catching Scorpius by surprise.

"You and I are too much alike," he said, still chuckling. "The ole 'Greyback Glare' doesn't work on you. I'd have Sami apologizing for the Earth being round if I used it on her."

Scorpius remained unsmiling.

Octavius gradually composed himself and became serious once more. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Rose was kidnapped."

"Yeah? And? I told you there was nothing we could do at the moment—"

"She's safe again."

Octavius stared at him, his brow scrunched with question. "Then why are you being so whiney?"

Scorpius eyes hardened. "I didn't even _try_ to do anything. While she was in danger I was in the middle of Africa looking for Godric knows what! She could've been _dead_, and my mind was so occupied with your Avenger crap, I completely forgot about her being in harm's way. Now you _tell me_ I'm not supposed to feel completely wretched about that!"

If Octavius felt in anyway guilty he didn't show it. "You chose to come with me, Scorpius, because you know it would protect those you love in the long run."

Scorpius finally looked away from him, looking exhausted beyond his years. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Good," said Octavius, his eyes softening ever so slightly. "Glad we've put this behind us because in a couple of days we're going to Australia."

Scorpius's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Australia?"

**/**

Draco was pacing the large study in the safe house when the unmistakable silver shape of a patronus shot through the open window and a dragon folded its wings to its scaly side.

"Dad," Scorpius's voice sounded from the dragon's mouth.

Draco nodded in greeting, sending his own patronus as he said, "Scorpius. Glad to know you're safe."

His son's patronus nodded impatiently. "How's Rose? And Mum?"

"They're coping," he said bluntly. "They are both a little shaken."

"Where are you? I need to see both of them."

Draco's eyes flashed. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" his voice snarled.

"I'm not willing to risk either one's safety," Draco said calmly.

"But I owe it to Rose to explain—"

Draco cut him off, "You owe it to Rose to be there for her when she needs you, Scorpius. You have a decision to make and no one but you can make it. It's either Rose or Octavius!"

He could imagine his son's widening eyes, his torn expression. "Dad, I'm doing this for Rose, and for Mum, and for all of you. Don't make me do this."

"I'm sorry, Scorpius, but you have to decide."

"But, Dad—"

"Don't contradict me, Scorpius!" Draco cut in, running a pale hand through his hair angrily. "You have not seen the state Rose and your mother are in! They were _kidnapped_! Excuse them if they can't just shrug off that experience!"

The young Malfoy's patronus assumed a defensive position at his father's angry words. "I can't help that, Dad. I wish I could've been there, but Xavier needs to be stopped and I'm the only one who stands a chance against him! I wish I wasn't but I am!"

"Scorpius…I'm sorry."

His son's words were choked, surprising him. "I'm so tired, Dad. And I feel so alone." The patronus's head dropped. "I just … I'm sorry, too."

Before Draco could respond, the patronus dragon had fled the study, dispersing into nothing but a faint silver sheen.

Draco stumbled back until his legs hit a seat, and he sat down heavily. His rubbed his itching eyes, wishing the never-ending nightmare to be over.

**/**

Rose sat by the window, staring glumly out at the summer night, the countryside dotted with the twinkling of fireflies, twilight descending. She sighed, her mind once again thinking about several different things at once: her mother, Avanell, Xavier…and Scorpius.

Rose's thoughts were interrupted in the form of a jet black owl swooping in from the window, a letter in his beak. The owl dropped the letter on her lap and then perched on the windowsill, watching her with his big amber eyes. Rose wasted no time in opening the letter:

::_Dear Rose,_

_I cannot begin to express how happy I am that you are safe. Now that you are home again, I feel less guilty continuing the search for your mother's cure without you. While you were gone, Edgard found it! I was so happy—for the search and for you and for Hermione—and my team and I will be heading out as soon as possible to acquire it. I really would like for you to join us, Rose. You could contribute much to our successes, and I think it would be special for you to find it for your own mother. But, of course, there's the small matter of Ronald Weasley keeping you under lock and key. That is why I have sent him a Howler._

_I hope to see you soon, Rose!_

_-Avanell_::

Just as she finished reading the letter, she heard Avanell's voice echoing around the house, undoubtedly from the Howler she sent to Ron.

With a grin on her face, she rushed down to the kitchen where she knew her mother and father had been, to find Ron sitting at the table, white-faced as the Howler chewed him out.

"…KEEPING HER CAGED IN LIKE AN ANIMAL, RON WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU!" Avanell screamed. "DO YOU REALLY THINK SHE'LL BE SAFER LOCKED UP IN ONE PLACE? SOONER OR LATER SHE'LL BE FOUND! ROSE'S ASSISTANCE TO ME IS ESSENTIAL FOR HERMIONE'S RECOVERY—speaking of which, you look wonderful, Hermione, dear."

Hermione smiled at the velvet read Howler.

"Ronald Weasley, I expect Rose in my office at seven o'clock tomorrow morning," Avanell continued in a dangerously calm voice. "If she is not there, I will personally track you down myself. I know you're scared for her, and I give you my word that I will protect her with my life. She needs this, Hermione needs this, and I will not allow you to keep this from us. Good _day_."

The Howler exploded in a flash of fire, the pieces drifting to rest on the table.

Hugo appeared in the doorway to the kitchen wide-eyed. "What the heck was that?"

"Dad?" Rose asked timidly. "Can I go?"

"Absolutely not!" he shouted, his face a dangerous red.

"Ron…" Hermione said softly, putting a hand on his arm.

"But, Dad! It's not for me! It's for Mum!"

"He's still out there looking for you, Rosie!" Ron shouted, gesturing around wildly, as if Xavier were present. "Don't you get it? He wants you dead!"

"I'm willing to die for Mum!" Rose cried, the tears in her eyes causing Ron to fall silent. "I'm sick of being afraid!"

"Avanell's right, Ron," Hermione said in a soft voice. "I think Rose will be safer if she's on the move. Staying in one place could be dangerous, even if we're unplottable."

Ron groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Why is everything so difficult?"

"Please, Dad?" Rose asked again.

"No! And that's final!"

"But _Dad!"_

"Ron," Hermione said, her eyes hard, "this isn't about letting her go with Avanell, is it? Or even about her safety."

Ron didn't meet any of their eyes. Hermione's eyes softened as she took his hand. "Ronald Weasley, you have to let her go," she whispered. "She's not a little girl anymore, and sooner or later she's going to leave to be on her own."

"I'd prefer it to be later," he mumbled.

"Oh, Dad," Rose cried, hugging him. "I'll be fine. I'll be surrounded by other witches and wizards, and Avanell will be there—and you know how much of a spitfire she is…and I'm nearly seventeen, so I'll be able to defend myself even…and I'll always be your little girl."

Ron nodded a couple of times, clearing his throat. "Okay then. Get some sleep."

Rose grinned happily, hugged her mother goodnight, and then bounded out of the room.

"You big softie," Hermione said, smiling lovingly at her husband.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa!"_ Hugo cried, covering his eyes. "I'm still in the room!"

"Son," said Ron, raising an eyebrow, "we're not doing anything."

Hugo uncovered one eye and then sighed with relief. He shrugged. "Just thought I'd do that."

**/**

"You know, Octo," said Sami, "I'm getting kinda tired of following you all around the world."

"Don't call me Octo," said Octavius as they hiked along a dust covered path in the Australian plains, "and I said you could stay back in London with the Avengers."

"Then who would play cards with Blaise?" she asked, smiling at their newest member.

Octavius rolled his eyes and chose to ignore her. "See anything, Scorpius?" he called up to the young Malfoy, who walked a ways ahead of the rest of them, his blonde hair covered by the hat he wore to keep the sun out of his face. All of them were dressed lightly, trying their best to keep from becoming overheated and dehydrated.

Scorpius scanned the horizon. "It looks like the terrain is on fire," he remarked, gazing at the dust covered plateaus and plains around them. "Hey, Octavius, the next place we're going is Iceland, okay? I'm tired of the heat."

"Stop your griping. Do you see it anywhere?"

"You mean the 'big rock' in the middle of a desert? Nope."

Octavius consulted the map he had stored in his rucksack. "It's supposed to be unplottable, so it _could_ be anywhere."

"Well _that is_ helpful," Blaise commented.

"Do you think the 'big rock' could be a plateau?" Sami asked.

Octavius turned to stare at her, looking shocked.

"What?" she asked, looking self conscious. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

"How could I be so stupid?" he asked no one in particular. "_Of course_ that must be it! Godric, I'm an idiot! Sami, you're smarter than you look."

"Awww, thanks! Hey, wait! What's that supposed to mean?"

Octavius ignored her and spread the map out on the path, kneeling down to inspect it closely. "What's the biggest plateau on here? It's gotta be on that one."

Blaise crouched down next to him while Scorpius remained standing upright, eyes narrowed and scanning the horizon…for what, he didn't know.

"The Drainage Division, maybe?" Octavius was saying. "Western Plateau. It looks like our best bet."

"But it would take days to walk there. Would we apparate?" Blaise asked, looking up from the map.

"That's our best option, though I'm not a big fan of apparating."

"Who is?" Sami asked. Octavius ignored her.

"Ready to go, Scorpius?" When he didn't answer, Octavius looked up to find him not in sight. "Scorpius?"

"Where is he going?" Sami asked, pointing at his distant form. He was running across the plain, his rucksack laid abandoned next to Blaise.

"The heat must be getting to him," Blaise said, shielding his eyes and watching as Scorpius continued running.

"Maybe he's fallen victim to a mirage," Octavius said. "Idiot probably thinks he's seen an oasis—"

"HEY!" Scorpius had stopped and was waving madly at them. "I FOUND SOMETHING!"

"He's delusional," Blaise said with a shake of his head.

"I don't think so…" Sami said slowly, walking forward, hey eyes narrowed. She must've seen what he had seen for she dropped her bag suddenly and took off at a run.

"Hey, where are you going?" Octavius demanded.

"IT'S A BODY!" Scorpius roared, his voice quieted by the distance between them.

"A body?" Blaise repeated. "What's he going on about?"

"HE'S RIGHT!" Sami called back, now next to Scorpius. She dropped to her knees.

"For Merlin's sake," Octavius grumbled, picking up Scorpius's bag while Blaise took Sami's. "Why would there be a body out here in the middle of nowhere?"

When he and Blaise reached Scorpius and Sami, they ate their words. Sami looked up from the sunburnt face of an unconscious girl.

"Octavius…" she said uncertainly, fear written on her face. "Look at her arm."

Octavius reached down and grabbed the unconscious girl's arm. "My God…" he muttered, rubbing a finger tenderly across the scars.

::Scipio Xavier::

"This guy really does like to leave his mark, doesn't he?" Sami remarked. "First Azkaban and now this!"

"I'm surprised she didn't bleed to death," Blaise said, noting the dried blood on her arm. "He must've stopped the blood flow."

Scorpius turned away, feeling the now familiar anger pumping through his veins. "This madman needs to be stopped."

"That's why we're here," Octavius muttered, looking grimfaced into each of their eyes. He turned to look at Blaise. "Wake her up."

Blaise looked startled. "Wake her up?" he repeated. "Look at her, Octavius! She was probably driven mad—!"

"Do it _now._"

Blaise sighed and pulled his wand out, pointing it at the girl. _"__Rennervate_!"

She woke up screaming and thrashing, and Blaise had to hold her down.

"Calm down," he said in soothing tones. "You are safe now. He will no longer harm you."

"Who are you?" she sobbed, looking around at them all with wide eyes filled with tears, sounding like a lost child.

"We're looking for who did this to you," said Octavius gruffly. "And you are going to help us."

She closed her eyes, clutching Blaise's shirt in fright, shaking her head vigorously. "He'll kill me, he'll kill me."

"Who are you?" Sami asked gently. The young woman looked at her, her large silver eyes shockingly fierce.

"My name is Alora," she whispered, "and they killed everyone."

"Everyone? Who is everyone?" Octavius asked urgently. Hey eyes were slowly losing focus and Blaise gave her a little shake.

She shuddered. "My family…my brothers…"

"Don't be so dramatic!" he shouted in frustration as her eyes began to droop. "Your brothers. Who are your brothers?"

"They live in the shack," she gasped, her hand flying to her side. Blaise took it away to find the opened wound. He swore loudly. Sami acted quickly, pressing her hands over it to stop the new flow of blood.

"This doesn't happen!" Octavius cried helplessly as the color slowly drained from her face. "This is real life! This doesn't happen in real life!"

"Hiding…in the canyon," she rasped. "I'm sorry." Her eyes locked onto Octavius's, noting the frustration.

"I can't stop the bleeding," Sami moaned, blood covering her hands. The girl shuddered again, her hand went limp and her head fell back to Blaise's chest.

Sami wiped the sweat from her face, ignoring the blood that was now streaked across her cheek. Blaise laid the young woman gently on the ground.

"He's taken to harming people with tools other than a wand," Blaise muttered.

"Her brothers are who we are looking for," Octavius growled. "And somehow Xavier is a step ahead of us."

Scorpius finally tore his eyes away from the still body lying out before them.

"Octavius, what are we going to do?"

Octavius looked at each of them: Sami, with her cheek streaked with blood, Scorpius, his young eyes firm, and Blaise, the small frown on his face.

"We're gonna step up our game. No more worrying about the consequences. Forget Wizarding Law. We're practically outcasts anyway. We do what we have to do, no questions asked. Are you with me?"

"For the Vanguard," Sami said, for once without a smile on her face. "The Sentinel. Whatever we're called. And for Alora and her family. And the rest of the Wizarding World."

**/**

As soon as Rose had walked into Avanell's office five minutes before seven, she had been attacked by Edgard and his aunt. Hugged fiercely and not let go until she turned blue, she appreciated their concern, even if her arms would probably be bruised because of their hugs.

"Edgard, you can let go of me now," she said with a laugh.

"Oh," he said, letting go of her, his face red. "Sorry."

"So," said Avanell, "are you ready to meet the team?"

"Sure," said Rose, "why not?"

Avanell winked as she led her to an adjoining door. "I think you might know a few of them."

Avanell opened the door and stepped in, gesturing Rose to follow her.

Rose blinked as she entered the brightly lit room, waiting for her eyes to adjust before laughing and exclaiming, "Albus? What on _Earth?"_

Albus shrugged with a laugh, hugging her tight. "You didn't expect Uncle Ron to just let you run off by yourself, did you? Glad to know you're okay, Rosie."

Rose beamed at them all, then noticed the others, some of them vaguely familiar, if familiar at all. All of them were smiling amiably, looking ready for action, or for whatever lay ahead of them.

"I hate to sound cliché," said Avanell, "but…let's do this."

Edgard snorted. "You're so cheesy sometimes…"

Avanell whacked him on the back of the head. "I'm also not afraid to spank a grown man, so shut it."

Wisely, he did as she said.

**/**

Now that they knew what they were looking for, it wasn't hard to find the shack that was on fire. They expected to find dead bodies, but instead Scorpius and the others found three teenagers blasting the burning cottage with water from their wands, furiously trying to douse the flames, but the fire just steadily grew larger, until it engulfed the entire shack.

Scorpius rushed forward to help them, pulling out his wand as he ran. As he came up alongside one of the boys close to his own age, he aimed his wand near the base of the shack and shouted the proper incantation, _"Aguamenti!"_

Sami, Octavius, and Blaise joined in, and eventually they doused the fire, leaving the shack a burnt, steaming pile on the ground.

All of them were breathing deeply, their faces sweaty from the heat of the fire. Scorpius wiped his face wearily, before turning to the one who looked like the oldest of the three.

Before a word could be said, Scorpius found a blade in his face, held by the one he was about to address.

"Who are you?" the older boy demanded. "Why are you here?"

"Calm down," Scorpius said, eyeing the sharp end of the blade. "We're here to ask for your help."

"Who are you?" another one repeated, a tall boy with a sword strapped across his back. The third one watched them warily, his wand pointed at Blaise, who was the tallest and most menacing.

"I am Octavius Greyback," Octavius said, stepping forward. The oldest brought his sword away from Scorpius's face and to Octavius's. "I'm here to—"

"Kill us?" he spat nastily.

"No!" Sami squeaked, causing the three strangers to look at her. She blushed but made herself continue. "We found Alora."

At the name, the three boys started and the oldest lowered his sword slightly.

"Alora? What about her?"

"She's dead," said Octavius, his eyes soft.

The blade fell out of his hand. "But it wasn't…you didn't…I swear, if it was you—"

"It wasn't us," said Sami, looking frightened and tired and sad. "It was Scipio Xavier. And we need your help to stop him."

"You're saying he's the one who killed our sister?" one of the younger brother's spoke up. Sami nodded.

"I'm in!" said the one with a sword strapped to his back. "I've been itching for a fight anyway. I'm ready to kick as—"

"Blood, I told you to watch your tongue," the eldest hissed, his eyes still on Octavius.

"C'mon, Fuzz, you always do it," the one called Blood said with a smirk. "Just because you see a pretty blond doesn't mean you have to act all refined."

Sami blushed and ducked out of sight behind Blaise's towering figure.

"Seeing as our place has been destroyed and our family murdered, we'll help you," the one called 'Fuzz' said to Octavius. "These are my brothers, Blood and Crow," he added, nodding at them, "what do we need to do?"

"First off, we need to get back to London. I have a feeling that's where all of this is going down," said Octavius, "and I don't want to miss the fight."

"Neither do I!" Crow spoke up enthusiastically. "I've got my battleaxe!"

They all stared at him.

"What?"

Octavius rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Great. Another Sami."

**/**

_**Another Sami indeed. No, not really. Don't know why Octavius said that. He's silly.**_


	20. Collision

**_A/N: Phew! Almost 10,000 words! My personal best! ;) Didn't plan on making it this long, but whatever. And in my opinion, the beginning is reeeally boring, but I think it gets better. Maybe. I dunno. Eh._**

**_Disclaimer: Nerp._**

**/**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Collision**

**/**

"Is your name really Fuzz?" asked Sami.

Fuzz glanced at her. "No. It's Ben."

"Ohhh…" she trailed off. "Is his name really Crow?"

"Nah, that's Hunter."

"And Blood?"

"Bryson. He's the youngest."

"How old are _you_?"

"Why all the questions?" he asked with a smile.

Sami blushed under his dark-eyed gaze. "Just curious."

"I'm twenty…I think. We don't really keep track of time out here."

'Out here' were the charred remains of their McGivered shack. Sami eyed the thin ninja sword at his side.

"Why do you guys use Muggle weapons?"

Fuzz grinned. "They're cool, and other wizards don't expect to have their heads hacked off with an axe or sword in the middle of a duel."

"Which isn't a bad idea, actually," Octavius said as he appeared at Fuzz's shoulder. "Blaise does the same. I might need you to teach me a few moves, Ben. Bad times are coming—sooner than we think—and it's best we are prepared."

As he stalked away to go talk to Scorpius, Fuzz turned back to Sami. "What about you? Is _your_ name really Sami?"

* * *

"A sickle for your thoughts?" Octavius asked as he came to stand next to Scorpius.

Scorpius kept his gaze riveted to the horizon stained red with the setting sun. "I wish Rose could see this," he muttered.

Octavius rolled his eyes. "Don't go getting all lovesick on me, Scorpius. Get her out of your mind. She's only clouding your picture of what's most important."

"She _is _most important," Scorpius growled.

"No, saving the Wizarding race is."

"Don't _you_ miss her?" Scorpius demanded.

"Rose? Not really, she isn't _my_ girlfriend—"

"I mean your wife, Octavius! Don't you see her face when fighting an enemy? When you know you're dangerously close to death, don't you see? At all?"

Octavius furrowed his brow, a dark frown on his face. "No," he snarled, his answer surprising him. "I've pushed her out of my mind."

"But _why_?"

"Because sooner or later I had to let her go."

"Octavius," Blaise called, jogging over to them. "We're ready to move out. This shack was unplottable, but the spell is breaking. We must move before they find us again."

Octavius nodded, eyes still scrutinizing Scorpius's face. "Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

"As you all know," Avanell declared, "Edgard has found the cure for Mrs. Weasley—"

"What is it?" a girl whose name Rose found out to be Thalia asked.

"It's the liquid from an ancient pool."

Another Healer, a tall young man named Miguel commented, "That's cliché."

Avanell smiled. "Isn't everything?"

"Here's the catch, though," said Edgard, "we know where the pool is. It's underground."

"Well that helps," said Albus with a roll of his eyes.

Edgard smirked. "It's underneath Hogwarts."

Rose laughed at her cousin. "That _does_ help, doesn't it, Al?"

"Hardy har har," he snarled.

"Of _course_ it's underneath Hogwarts," said Thalia. "Doesn't _everything _happen at Hogwarts?"

* * *

"We're going home."

Everyone looked up at Octavius, who was standing in the doorway of the hotel room they had rented after getting back to Sydney. Sami and Fuzz were seated in the small kitchen, half empty glasses in front of them, Blaise was examining Blood's sword and Scorpius and Crow had been watching the Muggle television.

When they continued staring at him, Octavius sighed, "I _said… _we're going home."

"Right _now_?" said Scorpius.

Octavius nodded. "Yes. Get your things."

* * *

Home turned out to be the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. Octavius seated all of them at a large table and they watched him curiously as he walked towards a booth occupied by a frighteningly muscular bearded man smoking a pipe.

"Who _is_ that?" Sami asked as they watched Octavius sit across from him.

"No idea," said Fuzz uninterestedly, reaching casually for a butterbeer resting on a waiter's passing tray. The waiter turned to protest, but when he caught sight of the table full of dirty, travel-weary wizards armed with swords and battle axes, he hurried on his way, eyes downcast.

Sami nudged Fuzz. "You're so mean! The least you could do is _pay_ for that drink!"

"I did," he said casually. "The waiter will eventually discover two sickles in his left pocket.

Sami grinned. "Wow."

Blood slapped a hand to his forehead. "Fuzz, you're so full of it."

* * *

"Who's that?" Sami asked when Octavius came back to their table a few minutes later.

"His name is Daegos."

They waited for more information but Octavius merely dropped a sack full of coins on the table. "Order some food. I'm sure you're all hungry."

They watched as he rejoined the muscle man at his booth.

"Daegos?" Sami repeated incredulous. "Who the heck is that?"

"By the looks of 'im, I'd say he's an undercover Russian spy!" said Crow.

Fuzz rolled his eyes. "Russian spy?"

"What?"

Fuzz shook his head.

Sami, however, nodded slowly. "Sure looks dangerous enough."

She caught them staring at her. "What? He could be!"

"Well," said Scorpius, "I don't know about you lot, but I'm ordering food."

He flagged down the waiter, who looked less than happy to make his way towards them.

"What can I get you?"

"Judging by the weight of this sack of coins," said Blood, jingling the sack, "we'll have a bit of everything."

"A bit of everything?" the waiter repeated, dazed.

"We're starving, boy," said Blaise in his deep voice.

"Right. Coming right up."

He hurried away, glancing over his shoulder several times.

* * *

"You want to do it _when_?" Daegos asked in disbelief, his dark green eyes wide. He brushed a hand wearily across his whiskery red chin. "Dunno if we can get everyone here in such a short amount of time."

"We have to try, Daegos," Octavius insisted. "I have a feeling it's going to happen soon."

Daegos rubbed his whiskery face again. "But _tonight_?"

Octavius's eyes were grim. "Yeah. Tonight."

"Where?"

"Where do you think?"

The two men stared at each other in silence.

Finally, Daegos chuckled ruefully. "Why does everything happen at Hogwarts?"

* * *

"Hogwarts?" Rose repeated, surprised.

"Funny, isn't it?" Avanell mused.

"A bit."

Rose watched as Avanell grabbed an empty vial and inserted it into her belt.

"What's that for?" Rose asked curiously.

"This?" said Avanell, holding up another vial. "It's for the antidote."

"What does it look like? The potion?"

"To be honest with you, Rose, I don't rightfully know _what_ to expect. But the book said it's hidden in Ravenclaw's secret chamber deep underneath Hogwarts. It's possible it's all set up for use anyway."

"I hope so."

Avanell laughed. "So do I."

Edgard poked his head into her study. "We're all set, Auntie."

"Then let's go," she said, slipping her wand up her sleeve.

* * *

"Octavius, what's the plan?" Scorpius asked as he rejoined them. Daegos had come with him, and casually reached around Sami to snatch up one of the steaming rolls on the table.

"We have reason to believe Xavier will act tonight."

"You mean attack someone else?" Sami asked.

Octavius eyed them all. "He's putting his plan into action. The big plan. The mother plan. You get the idea."

"The climax?" Fuzz offered.

"Sure, same thing."

"Where is this happening?" Blaise asked.

"Where else?"

They all nodded, saying at the same time, "Hogwarts."

Daegos grinned. "I'll have my team assembled. The Fallen Brother already knows."

"Him again," Scorpius muttered.

"What?" Sami asked.

"Nothing."

Octavius checked his watch. "We have a lot to do before we're ready."

"I'm ready _now_," Scorpius growled.

Octavius smirked. "Just a few more hours, Malfoy. Then you can have at it."

"Sounds good to me," Blood said, fingering his broadsword.

Sami looked at Fuzz, who had suddenly gone very still. "You okay?"

He started, and then relaxed as he smiled at her. "Yeah. I'm fine."

She nodded and looked away, his frown instantly returning as she did so. He watched his two brothers launch spit balls at each other and then he knew.

He stood up from the table, causing the others to fall silent and look at him.

"Where are you going?" Crow called as he headed for the door.

Sami's face was concerned, and she was halfway out of her own seat when Scorpius said, "I'll go talk to him."

Scorpius followed Fuzz out of the inn and out onto the crowded Muggle street.

Thunder clouds hung ominously above them and there was a distant flash of threatening lightning.

"Hey, you okay, mate?" Scorpius asked as he stood by the older boy's side.

Fuzz ran a hand over his mouth, eyes worried as he scanned the street. "I can't do this, Scor. I thought I could, but I can't."

"What? Fight?"

Fuzz hung his head, ashamed. "I know it's the right thing to do, but I can't ask my brothers to do this."

"But they _want_ to do this, Fuzz," Scorpius said, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Why don't you?"

Fuzz looked at him. He rubbed his eyes, looking shaken. "Because I can't."

"Can't _what?"_ Scorpius demanded impatiently. "Can't fight for what's right? Can't get revenge? Can't—"

"I can't kill!"

At his outburst, Muggles teeing past them stopped abruptly, staring wide eyed at the two men.

"And that's what it's going to take," he huffed, "and I can't do it."

"So what now?" Scorpius called as Fuzz began to back away. "You're abandoning your brothers? Our cause?"

Fuzz shook his head. "I'm not a coward, Scor. But I'm not a killer either."

Fuzz joined the throng of Muggles and disappeared.

* * *

"Where's Fuzz?" Sami asked once Scorpius rejoined them.

"He's gone," he said coolly, sitting down in his seat once more.

"Gone?" Sami repeated. "What do you mean _gone_?"

"Gone. Left. Went away. Not here."

"He _left_?" Blood said, unbelieving.

"_Why?"_ said Crow.

Daegos leaned back in his chair. "I knew that boy didn't have it in him."

Crow glared at him. "What are you going on about?"

"The look in his eye," said Daegos. "He didn't have the spark of war."

"Spark of war?" Sami laughed, her face flushed. "You make is sound like we should all want war."

"You have it," Daegos said, nodding at her. "As does everyone else at this table." He shook his head. "Except that boy. He can't kill."

"It that what it's going to take?" Sami asked, horrified. "Killing?"

"It's either you or them, Collins," said Octavius.

"Is he coming back?" Sami whispered.

"Dunno," said Scorpius.

"I believe he will," Blaise spoke up. "He likes Sami too much not to."

Sami blushed, but a worried frown was on her face. Thunder roared in the distance, causing the windows to rattle and the lights to flicker.

"I hope he's okay," she said quietly.

"Me too," said Blood, Crow nodding. "I still can't believe this."

* * *

"How do you expect us to get in?" Rose asked Avanell as the small team of Healers stood before the locked gates of Hogwarts."

Albus came to stand next to the two of them, looking at the distant castle. Tugging on the gates that didn't move an inch, he said, "Well, it'd be too easy to use the front door."

"We could dig," someone in the back called.

"That would take too long," said Thalia.

"Come on," said Albus, "I know someone we can ask."

Avanell exchanged a look with Rose, who shrugged and followed Albus back down the deserted Hogsmeade street.

"Where are we going?" she asked him quietly.

"Don't you remember our parents telling us about the last battle? How Aberforth helped them get into Hogwarts?"

"Of course!" said Rose, eyes widening as she remembered. "The tunnel behind the portrait of Ariana!"

"I'm just hoping ole Aberforth is still breathing."

They reached the Hog's Head and Avanell rushed her way back to the front of the pack.

"A _pub_? Really?"

"It's who's _inside_ the pub I'm worried about, Ms. Griffins," said Albus before pushing open the door and leading them all inside.

"It's absolutely _filthy_ in here," said Thalia, wrinkling her nose.

Albus marched across the pub and to the counter where a middle aged wizard stood cleaning bottles.

"Is Abe Dumbledore still alive?" he asked bluntly.

The man rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately. The old geezer won't die already."

"_Aberforth_?" Avanell repeated. "Whaddaya wanna talk to him for? And he's still alive?"

"Can we go up and talk to him?" Albus asked the bartender.

"I don't care," he said with a bored voice.

"Thanks," he said, moving towards the staircase behind the bar.

Taking the steps two at time, Albus, followed by Rose and the others, reached a small landing and knocked on the door leading off of it.

It flew open just as his knuckles were leaving the hard wood, and a towering man with a snow white beard and vivid blue eyes stood there.

"Yes?" he said in a surprisingly firm voice for an obscenely old man like himself.

"Mr. Dumbledore? I'm Albus Potter."

Aberforth raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"We need to break into Hogwarts."

The old man's silver eyebrows shot up. "Come in."

* * *

"So I take it Harry Potter told you about my passageway," Aberforth commented as he looked around his newly crowded flat.

"Yes," said Albus.

Aberforth grunted, moving around him and facing the large portrait of his dead sister. She watched them all curiously, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Ari, go and make sure the coast is clear before I open the tunnel."

She nodded and disappeared from view.

"Why do you want in, anyway?" Aberforth asked.

Albus glanced at Avanell. "We have reason to believe there is an ancient potion hidden in Ravenclaw's secret chamber deep underneath Hogwarts."

Aberforth stared at him for a moment before howling with laughter. "Ravenclaw…a secret chamber? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"It's true," said Avanell, her seriousness causing him to quiet down into a soft chuckle.

"Whatever you say," he said with a smirk.

Ariana returned, nodding that it was safe.

Aberforth swung her portrait outwards, revealing a tunnel set right into the wall. "Well, go on, then! I'm an old man and all this excitement is wearing me out."

Rose climbed in, beckoning them to follow. Albus, the last one left, climbed into the tunnel, but before Aberforth closed the portrait he grasped Albus's arm tightly.

"You're walking right into it, boy," he said hurriedly. "Be careful."

"Walking right into what?" Albus asked, eyebrows raised.

"A war."

The portrait slammed shut.

* * *

Ron paced back and forth in front of his wife.

"I shouldn't of allowed Rose to go," he said fervently.

Hermione frowned at him. "She wanted to go, Ron. You wouldn't have been able to stop her anyway. Besides, Albus is with her. She'll be fine."

"I just have a bad feeling about this," he murmured, staring out at the lightning touched sky.

"You think you're the only one?" a voice he knew all too well inquired.

Ron turned to look at Draco. "My son's out there in the thick of it," he said. "I'm as worried as you."

"I don't want to sit here and not _do _anything!" Ron said, running a hand through his hair angrily.

"The feeling's mutual," said Draco.

"Now don't go getting any harebrained ideas," Hermione warned. "I'm sure they're both fine—"

"Draco!" Astoria yelled, running into the room, breathing heavily as if she had been running—and by the looks of her wild hair she probably was.

"What is it?" he asked anxiously. "What's wrong?"

"It's happening," she announced. "Xavier. He's launched an attack on Hogsmeade. Hogwarts is next."

"But why?" Hermione asked. "No one's there."

Astoria took a deep breath. "Hogwarts is armed with the best defensive spells Wizards can cast. Once he has control of Hogwarts he will be untouchable."

Ron and Draco looked at each other. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin', Malfoy?"

"If it's a reckless and harebrained scheme on how to save our children, then _yes_."

"No, absolutely not, Ron," Hermione said, glaring. "You are _not_ going to run off and try to be a hero again—"

Ron kissed his wife quickly. "I'll be home in time for dinner. Promise."

"Ron! Come back!" Hermione yelled as he and Draco headed for the door of the study.

Before either of them could leave, Astoria placed herself in front of them, blocking the way out.

"Thank you, Astoria—" Hermione began.

"I'm coming too," Astoria said bluntly.

Hermione groaned. "Am I the _only_ one with common sense?"

Ron looked back at Hermione. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but in your current condition—"

"_Go_ then!" she yelled angrily. "Bring me back my daughter!"

"I'm so sorry…"

Ron followed Draco and Astoria out the door, slamming it shut behind them, leaving Hermione feeling useless and utterly alone.

After their footsteps receded into the distance, Hermione wheeled herself to one of the bookcases dotting the room. She yanked on a large purple volume, the book only coming out about halfway. With a large metallic thud, the entire bookshelf shuddered and slowly descended into the floor, revealing a stone staircase occupied by Hugo, who was sitting on the last step, chewing on a piece of gum with a bored expression.

"You get all that?" Hermione asked.

"Yup."

"Ready to go?"

"I was ready for this a long time ago, Mum."

"Excellent."

* * *

The burning buildings on the main street of Hogsmeade had been put out by the deluge only moments before Octavius and the rest apparated to the spot. The few fires that remained were quickly hounded by Blaise, Blood, and Crow, and Octavius had run down the street, shouting something about a pub. Scorpius grasped the bars of the gate and stared up at Hogwarts through the downpour. Lightning split the sky in intervals, and he could see dark shapes dotting the grounds, dropping from the sky like falling stars.

"Scorpius!" Octavius called from down the street. "Come on! We're out of time!"

"Come on, Scor," Sami said gently, taking his arm. He looked at her, with rain falling down her face, her eyes wide.

He followed her down the street, mimicking the others actions as they put hoods over their faces, their feet sloshing through the muddy street. Octavius lead them along a small trail leading to the decrepit looking Hog's Head.

"He's here?" Scorpius called through the storm. "He wasn't targeted?"

Octavius nodded once before banging open the door and leading them into the cold pub.

Nodding at the bartender, who was huddling terrified behind the counter, Octavius lead them up the stairs and knocked once on the door at the top before opening it and gesturing them inside.

"Daegos come through yet?" Octavius asked, moving past his team and casually prying open the portrait of the small blond girl above the mantelpiece.

Scorpius stared around him in shock. His eyes came to rest on the tall old man casually reading the _Daily Prophet_ in his armchair. "No," Aberforth said to Octavius, "not yet. Have they stopped burning down buildings?"

Sami went to stand next to Blaise. "That tunnel is going to lead us into Hogwarts?"

"Appears that way," he said.

"It may interest you, Octavius," said Aberforth, "that another group of people passed through here earlier."

"What?" said Octavius, turning to stare at him.

Aberforth nodded, brow creased. "A group of…Healers, I think they were? Know anything about it?"

"No," said Octavius, glancing at Scorpius, who was watching them intently. "Did you tell them what's happening tonight?"

"I warned them."

"Who came through here?" Scorpius asked. "Did you recognize any of them?"

Aberforth looked at him for a moment, one eyebrow raised. He seemed about to say something before finally he shook his head. "No. Some Ministry official, with her interns by the looks of some of them."

Octavius rolled his eyes. "Great. Now we have to find them and get them out of here. Why tonight of _all_ nights?"

Octavius climbed into the tunnel, and then turned to offer his hand to Sami. "Coming?" he said to the rest of them. Blood and Crow exchanged long glances until Blaise pushed his way past them impatiently and climbed in after Sami.

When Scorpius was the last one, Aberforth said while he lit a pipe, "You know, I did see a red headed girl come through here."

Scorpius froze, hand resting on the portrait, ready to swing it closed behind him. "What did you say?"

"Scorpius!" Octavius yelled. "Come _on!_"

"Better get going, boy," said the Fallen Brother. "You're almost out of time."

* * *

Once they were safely out of the tunnel, Avanell looked around the dark cavernous room it had opened up in. "Someone light their wand for me," she said, coughing in the muggy air.

Three of the Healers, one of them Rose, lit their wands and held them up, casting the room into a murky glow.

"Thank you," said Avanell, taking a tentative step forward. Ash was drifting all around the room. "What happened to this place?" she asked, dusting ash off of the top of her head. "_Where_ is this place?"

"It's the Room of Requirement," said Albus, Rose nodding. "Dad told us it was destroyed by Fiendfyre in 1998."

Avanell nodded slowly, squinting through the ashy air. "Any idea as to where the door is?" she whispered in the still room.

"Just keep walking. We'll see it eventually."

The team walked on in silence through the charred rubble of years past, holding handkerchiefs over their noses and mouth to keep most of the ash from suffocating them.

"I see the door!" Miguel said, pointing.

"Miguel!" Avanell hissed as he ran forward.

"I see it, Ms. Griffins! Right up here—"

Rose threw a hand over her mouth to muffle a scream as the floor gave out from beneath him and he fell through. "MIGUEL!" Avanell screamed, attempting to run forward. Albus held her back.

"Wait! The floor is unstable!"

They all fell silent, listening to Miguel's screams echoing eerily around them until abruptly cutting off.

"Oh my God," Thalia whispered, face pale.

"I see the door," Rose whispered, hand shaking as she pointed across the gaping hole in the floor left by Miguel.

"How we get to it is the question," Edgard muttered.

Avanell dropped down next to the hole, eyes clouded as she peered cautiously over the edge. She pulled back quickly, looking sick, "We'll have to go around, one at a time to be safe."

"I'll go first," said Albus, moving slowly around the hole, testing the floor with each step before planting his foot firmly on the old floorboards.

"Be careful, Al," Rose called softly.

He waved her concerns away as he safely reached the door.

One by one they all copied Albus and safely joined him at the door.

"Hope it works," he breathed out as he grasped the door handle. "Dad said he wouldn't be surprised if it was broken—and I've never really been interested in it enough to try it before while at school."

"Just open it, Albus," Avanell said, still a little shaken by Miguel.

"OK, OK," he said, pulling on the door handle. At the tug, the whole door collapsed as a column of ash, covering them all head to toe. Coughing and spluttering, they stumbled out of the Room of Requirement and onto the seventh floor of Hogwarts.

"Didn't expect that to happen," Rose remarked, coughing and waving a hand in front of her face to clear some of the ash out of the way.

Avanell peered around the empty corridor. "Which way to the Charms classroom?"

"Is that how we get to the secret chamber?" asked Thalia.

"It's our best bet."

"Are you saying you don't know where it is?" Rose said incredulous. "I thought you said you knew where it was!"

Thunder suddenly ripped through the air, making the windows dotting the corridor rattle dangerously.

"We should split up, then," said Albus, "search through all the places remotely Ravenclaw like."

Avanell nodded. "Thalia, Destery, go with Albus. Edgard, Rose, Goodwin, you come with me. Albus, Thalia should know what we're roughly looking for, follow her lead."

As Albus, Thalia, and the other raven haired Healer started down the corridor, Avanell turned to the remainders. "Goodwin, where do you think we should start?"

The ancient looking white haired old man grinned with all his teeth and Rose felt the back of her neck prickle uncomfortably at the smile. "The library, Ms. Griffins. Where else?"

"Of course!" said Avanell, oblivious to his odd smile. "Why didn't _I _think of that?"

"Enough standing around, Auntie," Edgard spoke up impatiently. "I have a really bad feeling about all of this—"

Suddenly, the torches lining the corridor sprang to life, casting them in a warm ominous glow.

"How did that—?"

"We are not alone," said Goodwin. "Come, quickly. We must hurry."

Avanell and Edgard began following him swiftly on the familiar path to the library. Taking a deep breath, Rose hurried to catch up.

* * *

"Octavius," said Scorpius, hurrying along the rough tunnel floor to catch up with him at the front of the line, "I think Rose is here."

Octavius stared at him. "Why in the world would _she_ be _here_?"

"I think she came with the Healers Dumbledore was going on about back there. She's been trying to find a cure for her mum—"

"Don't worry about her," Octavius said gruffly. "Focus on stopping Xavier. Rose is the least of your concerns—"

"If she's right smack in the middle of all of this, I'm going to find her and get her out of here!"

Octavius stopped dead in his tracks, causing an unexpected Sami to walk right into him.

"Listen to me, Scorpius," Octavius snarled, "I have no problem whatsoever of you getting your little girlfriend to safety._ But_," he stressed when Scorpius opened his mouth to comment, "I'm not going to let you go out of your way to look for her. If we find them, _awesome_, but if not, you'll have to deal with it."

And with that said, he pushed on down the tunnel.

"What's going on?" Sami asked as she stepped into line with Scorpius. "What was he talking about?"

"I'm worried about the group of Healers in here," he said, half truthful.

"Oh, me too," said Sami, nodding fervently. "They have no idea what they're walking into."

"Aberforth did say he warned them."

"And they still went in any way! They must not know what they're walking into."

"We're here!" Octavius called back to them.

Sami exchanged a slight smile with him before hurrying forward to join Octavius at the end of the tunnel.

Lighting his wand, Octavius peered into the ashy room. A thin sliver of light was shining on side opposite of them.

"Looks like someone left the door open for us," said Sami, noticing the light as well.

"Come on," said Octavius, climbing out of the tunnel. As his feet hit the floor a cloud of ash sprang up and he began to cough.

"What happened in here?" Sami asked as she stepped more carefully down next to him.

"Fiendfyre," Scorpius merely said as he climbed down after them, quickly followed by Crow, Blood, and Blaise.

"And how do you know?" asked Octavius.

"My Dad witnessed it."

Scorpius lit his own wand and began towards the light.

Once they reached the gaping hole in the floor, Octavius looked down and said, "You reckon he was one of those Healers?"

Scorpius shrugged and took a step forward when all of a sudden he heard a big _crack_.

"What was that?" Sami asked, whirling around.

Scorpius looked down, lifting his foot up. "You have got to be kidding me," he moaned.

Blaise knelt down and picked up the broken piece of the blackened skull Scorpius had stepped on. "This man has been dead for over thirty years. The flesh appears to have been burnt straight off of him."

"That's really nice," Scorpius said sarcastically, "may we please get on with it?"

Octavius lead them all around the hole and towards the open space where the door had once stood.

"What's the plan?" Scorpius asked once they were in the corridor.

"We find Xavier."

"Is he here?"

Blaise looked out one of the stormy window, his dark face emotionless. "He is now."

* * *

The storm seemed to be put on mute as Goodwin led them into the Restricted Section of the library.

"He seems to know where he's going," Rose whispered to Edgard.

"Who? Goodwin?" Edgard looked at Avanell and Goodwin, walking side by side down the narrow corridor between the whispering bookshelves.

Goodwin stopped them at the very end of the aisle, a dead end, with nothing but a brick wall. He placed his hands on it, looking around.

"What are you doing?" Avanell asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously, her voice loud in the silence.

"I was in Ravenclaw _many_, many years ago," said Goodwin, running his hand across the bricks, eyes intent. "I came across—" he focused on a single brick, rubbing his thumb against it, "—a book. It talked about Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets. I figured, if Slytherin had one, why not Ravenclaw? Aha! I was right, this is it. You might want to step back."

He pulled out his wand, aimed it at the brick wall, and yelled in a loud, clear, voice, "_MAXIMUM BOMBARDOM!" _Rose, Edgard, and Avanell all cried out in shock as the brick wall blasted apart, showering them all in debris. When the dust settled, they saw the entrance to a secret stone pathway.

"How in the name of Merlin did you know this was here?" asked Avanell.

Goodwin grinned again, that same grin that made Rose's neck prick uncomfortably. "Shall we?" he asked, gesturing towards the archway.

Avanell began walking forward but Rose seized her arm. "Avanell—I don't think we should."

She paused and looked at Rose. "Why not?"

Goodwin smiled reassuringly at her. "Are you okay, Rose?"

"Come on, Rosie. We're almost there," said Avanell, putting a comforting arm around her. "We are _this_ much closer to curing your mother."

* * *

"That's your brilliant plan?" Scorpius snarled as they ran down a flight of stairs. The staircase shuddered and began to move and Octavius grabbed the rail and jumped over the side, landing nimbly on a staircase below.

"Yes!" he called up to Scorpius as the young Malfoy leapt over the railing just as nimbly.

Blaise and the others were staked in various points around the school, watchful and aware.

As they neared the grand staircase, the Great Oak doors blasted open, letting in a rush of ferocious wind and rain. Octavius ran down the stairs. "XAVIER!"

"So this is it, huh?" a merciless voice answered.

Octavius came to a dead stop.

"Where are you, Xavier?"

"This is who was sent to stop me," he laughed. "Octavius Greyback!"

"Show yourself, Scipio," Octavius snarled.

"Save your breath, Greyback. I know who you all are, I know what you're doing here. Come to think of it, I know where each and every one of your teammates are positioned at this very moment."

Octavius's face must have been suspicious because he went on, "Blaise Skylark, Astronomy tower. Sami Collins, fourth floor balcony. Hunter, dungeons. Bryson, Room of Requirement. Now tell me, Octavius," said Xavier, stepping out of the shadows near the doors, lightning flashing across the sky behind him, "where is Scorpius?"

"He's right here—" Octavius looked around him, not seeing him. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw he was alone in the Entrance Hall.

"He's gone after her," said Xavier, a smirk on his face, "hasn't he?"

* * *

"You think this tunnel leads down to Ravenclaw's secret chamber?" Avanell asked, holding her lit wand high above them as they descended deeper and deeper beneath Hogwarts. Water was trickling somewhere in the distance, and Rose could feel the temperature dropping and the air becoming more moist.

"Where else would it lead?" Goodwin said with a little laugh. "According to Harry Potter, the entrance to Slytherin's chamber is the girls' bathroom. I'd like to think Rowena Ravenclaw was a bit more refined than Slytherin was."

"It could lead somewhere else," said Rose, watching the back of his neck through narrowed eyes.

Goodwin laughed again, wiping his moist forehead, "Yes, it could. Let's hope it doesn't, eh, Rose?"

"Well, I for one, am sick of tunnels," said Edgard. "This is all a big waste of sodding time."

They continued on in silence, and eventually the tunnel narrowed to such a point they had to walk single file.

"I'll scout ahead," said Goodwin, holding his wand higher as he jogged a little ways ahead of them.

"Avanell," Rose said urgently, "tell me more about Goodwin."

"Goodwin?" she repeated, surprised. "He's new to my team. I wasn't planning on asking him to come with us, but when he heard we were looking for Ravenclaw's chamber he thought he could help—"

"I don't trust him."

"Don't _trust_ him? Rose, what are you talking about?"

"You don't find it a _little_ strange he knew _exactly_ where to look?"

Avanell opened her mouth to reply but Goodwin's voice calling back to them cut her off, "I see the end! Merlin's beard! Get a look at this!"

Avanell picked up the pace and Edgard and Rose hurried after her. The sound of roaring water reached their ears and Rose gasped as the end of the tunnel came into view.

"Doesn't this just blow your mind?" Goodwin laughed, holding his arms out in a gesture of amazement. Rose pushed past him, looking out at the underground spring where three waterfalls were pounding down into a bubbling crystal clear pool of water. A huge white marble statue stood tall and erect next to the tunnel, Rowena Ravenclaw's hand reaching towards the mouth of the cave, acting as a way to get down to the floor.

"This is it!" Avanell exclaimed. She threw her arms around Edgard's neck, hugging him in her excitement. "_This is it_! We've found it!"

Rose took an attentive step forward onto the statue's hand, holding a hand over her eyes against the odd blue glow emitting off the water.

"Is the water of the pool the elixir?" she asked Avanell.

"It must be! Come, come!" said Avanell, taking her hand and leading her quickly yet cautiously down the length of Ravenclaw's arm.

"What're you _walking_ down for?" Goodwin laughed. Taking a running start, he dove off of the statue's hand, causing the three others to cry out in shock as his body arched gracefully towards the center of the pool.

"Is he _nutters_?" Edgard yelled over the roar of the falls. "We don't even know if too much exposure to the elixir can send your body into shock!"

Goodwin's head broke the surface and they watched him swim over to the bank and climb out.

"He seems okay to me," said Avanell. "Come on. Let's get the vial and go. This place may be beautiful, but it gives me the heebie jeebies."

They climbed down the rest of the statue and Goodwin came to meet them once they were at Ravenclaw's feet.

"That pool works wonders!" he said, stretching out his limbs. "I feel fifty years younger!"

Avanell peered at him. "You _look_ fifty years younger."

He grinned his grin at them. "A man my age likes to be told that."

Rose watched him as he walked back over the pool. "Exactly how old are you?" she called to him.

Avanell, crouching next to the pool with the vial in her hand, looked up at him as well. Edgard, who was examining the strange vegetation growing around them, also looked up.

Goodwin turned around to look at her. "Why do you ask?"

"You said you were in Ravenclaw years ago," said Rose, crossing her arms over her chest and staring him in the eye. "How _many_ years ago?"

Avanell put a stopper on the vial, slipping it back in her belt, still watching them wide-eyed. "Rose…what are you talking about?"

"I don't think Goodwin is who he says he is."

Goodwin grinned. "You're a smart girl, Rose." He laughed, shaking his head. "But you're wrong."

"I don't think I am."

"That's your problem then."

"How did you know where to find this place?"

"What is this, twenty questions?"

"If we're done playing cat and mouse," said Avanell coolly, straightening up and tossing the spare bottle to Edgard who tucked it safely into his pack, "perhaps we should go on?"

Rose shot Goodwin a dirty look as Avanell and Edgard began moving towards the statue again.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Ms. Griffins," Goodwin called to her retreating back.

Avanell turned back, her face shocked, "_Excuse me?"_

"I haven't answered Rosie's question yet."

Rose casually checked to make sure her wand was still in place as she turned to stare at Goodwin.

"I am over a thousand years old."

Avanell snorted. "Sure you are. Now stop goofing around and come on. We need to find the others—"

"I knew about this place because I assisted Rowena Ravenclaw in building it."

Avanell rolled her eyes. "Stop joking around, Goodwin—"

"Are you sodding _mad?"_ said Edgard. "What the _bloody_ he—"

"The reason I am alive is because of this pool," he explained, gesturing behind him. "It keeps me young. Each time I come to the end of my life I come back to swim in its life giving waters. It makes me young again."

"Why would you want to live forever?" Avanell asked, her expression horrified.

"I am the pool's guardian," he said quickly upon seeing their doubtful faces. "I must protect it from those who would use it for evil—like Scipio Xavier."

"Start talking," Rose snarled, whipping out her wand. "What do you know about Xavier?"

"A few weeks ago his remains were found, yes?" said Goodwin, watching her wand wearily. "They were brought here, and thrown into the pool, and he was made young again—"

"Poppycock!" said Avanell. "The book said the elixir can't bring back the dead!"

Goodwin looked at her in confusion. "What book have you been reading, Avanell? Ravenclaw's scrolls specifically state—"

"I don't believe any of this," said Avanell, shaking her head and moving back towards the statue.

"If that's true," said Rose, "how come you let this happen?"

"I wasn't here," he said sadly. "I am only allowed back at the pool towards the end of my life—"

"Some guardian _you _turned out to be," she hissed.

"Which is why I must stay this time!" he insisted. "To keep this from happening all over again! I made a mistake! Fifty years ago I left! And if I had—"

"How come no one's heard of you?" Rose asked.

"Because then they would've learned of Ravenclaw's pool," he whispered. "This is why you must not leave. No one can know."

"We won't tell anyone!" Rose snapped. "Who would believe us?"

"That is a chance I will not take."

* * *

"We could climb it," Ron suggested to Draco as they looked up at the big iron gates of Hogwarts.

"Why don't we just use that tunnel through the Hog's Head?" said Draco.

"Oh. That's a good idea."

* * *

"Did you contact Harry?" Hermione asked Hugo as he wheeled her down the hall.

"Yes, Mum."

"And Lucius Malfoy? Does Lucius know?"

"Yes."

"What about Teddy?"

"_Yes, Mum_. I told pretty much everyone! Well, I told Granny Weasley, and you know _she'll_ tell everyone."

"Good."

"Why are you so worried?"

"Hugo," said Hermione gently, "you do know we may not survive tonight…don't you?"

"That's not going to happen," he said firmly as he wheeled her in the direction of the fireplace. "I won't let it."

Hermione smiled sadly as she watched him take the pot of floo powder down off the mantelpiece. Throwing it in, he then quickly wheeled her inside and shouted, "Hogwarts Headmaster's Office!"

* * *

"Goodwin, please don't do this," Avanell begged as he tied her and Edgard together back-to-back. "We're not going to tell anyone about your pool."

"And the cure?" he asked, snatching the vial from her belt. "When Hermione Weasley is cured of her paralysis, isn't everyone going to question you on where you got such a miraculous potion? Ha!" he uncorked the vial and dumped the contents back into the water. He then threw the glass vial on the smooth marble floor, shattering it to bits. He grabbed Rose by the hair, causing her to give a little whimper of pain as he forced her down in front of Avanell and Edgard and began binding her hands behind her. "I'm sorry," he added after they were bound tightly, "but I cannot jeopardize the lagoon."

"Goodwin," Rose said, tears springing to her eyes, "all I want to do is give my mother her legs back. I don't care about living forever, and neither do Edgard and Avanell. We just want to cure my mum."

Goodwin stared deep into her eyes, his face void of emotion, until finally he sighed. "Do you swear?" he asked quietly.

"I swear," said Rose firmly.

His eyes met hers again, green into brown. Slowly, he nodded.

* * *

"We don't have much time," Avanell said as they ran back through the tunnel and eventually reached the Restricted Section once more. Not much could be said as they ran through the corridors and towards the Room of Requirement once more.

"Rose, here," said Avanell once they stood before the ashy room, taking the vial from Edgard and pushing it to her, "take this to your Mum—"

"What about you?" Rose asked, worried.

"I'm going to go find Albus and the others—"

She fell silent as they heard the sound of a sword being drawn. Rose stared over her shoulder, wide eyed.

"Who are you?" Blood asked suspiciously, pointing his sword threateningly at them, blocking the way into the Room of Requirement.

"The same could be asked of you, young man!" Avanell said, drawing her wand. "Step aside before I have to hurt you."

His eyes narrowed into slits and he raised his sword threateningly. "Who are you?" he repeated.

"Edgard MacMillan!" said Edgard, sticking out his hand. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, sir! Please do not decapitate my aunt or she will get _really_ upset. Trust me."

"Are you the Healers?" he asked.

Avanell blinked. "What's it to you if we are?"

"Go! You need to go before it's too late," he said urgently, grabbing her wrist and dragging her towards the arch. She yanked her wrist out of his grasp.

"Not without my team," she snarled.

"I will find them," said Blood. "You need to get out while you can."

"Who are _you?"_ Rose asked. "What's going on?"

"Xavier is here—"

"Xavier?" Rose's eyes were wide. "Does that mean Scorpius is here?"

Blood stared at her. "Rose? Are you Rose? You _definitely_ need to leave now. Scorpius wants to make absolute sure you're not here—"

Rose slapped his hands away as he attempted to drag her into the room. "Where is he? Where's Scorpius?"

"I don't know!" Blood said impatiently. "You have to go!"

"Not without Scorpius!" she said, grasping the vial firmly in her hand, holding it protectively to her chest.

"Then just…" an explosion ripped through the air, knocking them all off their feet. Blood, the first one to regain his footing, raised his sword and, blinking rapidly, saw two dark shapes advancing towards them, having blasted through the stone wall. "BLOODY HE—"

"Rose! Run!" Avanell ordered, aiming her wand at Xavier's followers, alongside Edgard and Blood, who sheathed his sword and unsheathed a dagger and his wand.

"I can help!" she said.

"No! Get that cure to Hermione!"

Rose cried out with frustration but did as Avanell asked. She ran down the length of the corridor, away from the sounds of the battle, and barreled headlong into another stranger, who grinned evilly and chuckled.

Rose, barely wasting a second, stomped down on his toes, brought her fist up sharply under his chin, and then kicked him in the shin, causing him to collapse onto the ground, stunned and in pain.

"I am _not_ in the mood!" she told him. She hurried over to one of the windows and yanked it open, immediately being smacked in the face by the icy rain. She slipped the vial into the waistband of her jeans and climbed out onto the wide ledge. Holding on tightly to the side of the wall, the rain pounding down on her, Rose hurried along the ledge, her eyes fixed on the stone bridge leading to the other side of the castle from the outside.

"Worst. Day. Ever."

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Scorpius pushed open the doors leading out onto the stone bridge, the rain immediately pelting down on him. He ran through it, out onto the bridge and in the direction of the Room of Requirement, trying in vain to ignore the sounds of battling going on all around him.

All he could think about was finding Rose and getting her to safety.

He could barely see through the downpour, and the water churning angrily below him in the gorge seemed to be boiling threateningly. He stumbled blindly down the bridge, the only thing keeping him in the right direction was the huge castle hanging ominously over him.

And then he felt a small body collide into him, sending him sprawling on his back.

"Get off of me!" a voice screamed, kicking and thrashing at him. He felt a fist connect with his jaw.

"OUCH!" he roared, grabbing his attacker's wrist. He blinked through the rain. "Rose-?"

_SMACK!_

Her free hand left a stinging mark on his cheek.

He quickly grabbed her wet face in his hands. "Rose! It's me! It's Scorpius!"

"S-S-Scorpius?" her eyes were wide and unbelieving as she stared down at him through the rain.

Miraculously, he found the strength to smile, despite the battle going on all around them. "Hey, Rosie."

"Oh God," she whispered, taking his face in her hands. "It's you. You're alive."

It was silent for a moment, both of them gazing awestruck at the other. But then…

"Do you have _any idea_ how worried I've been?" they both demanded at the exact same time.

"How worried _you've_ been?" Rose snapped. "_I'm_ not the one who decided to go skipping around the world with _my grandmother's killer!_"

"Well _I'm_ not the one who decided to walk _right into a sodding war_!" Scorpius snarled.

"Oh, so all this is _my_ fault!"

"I didn't say that!"

"Don't make _me _out as the bad guy, Scorpius Malf—"

He suddenly leaned forward and kissed her fiercely. Rose's eyes immediately fluttered closed as she returned the kiss deeply, her hands tangling themselves in his wet hair, the rain as merciless as ever but neither caring. Then Rose pulled back, pressing her forehead against his. She reached for the vial tucked into the waistband of her jeans and showed him. "I need to get this to my mother."

* * *

_**Long Chapter. And it was written at 12:19 am. Why is it I always find myself writing in the dead of night? That can't be healthy :/**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	21. Climax

_**Disclaimer: Nil**_

**Chapter Twenty-One  
****Climax**

Rose and Scorpius ran through the rain back in the direction Scorpius had been coming.

"How do you plan on getting this to your mother, exactly?" he asked her as they ran through the downpour.

"I dunno yet," she said. He laughed as he threw open the doors leading into the closed courtyard. It was deathly quiet, the only sound the muffled rain pattering on the windows.

"Our best bet is to go to the Headmistress's office and use the Floo network—"

Rose suddenly took off at run in that direction, Scorpius hurrying after her.

"You're really keen on getting this potion to her, aren't you, Rosie?"

"Hermione Granger has been out of commision for too long," was all she said as she rounded the corner leading to the Head's office. The Gargoyle statue regarded them coolly, its stone face unmoving.

"You don't happen to know the password do you?" Rose asked.

Scorpius shook his head.

Rose sighed as she thought hard.

"Maybe if we asked nicely?" Scorpius offered, gesturing to the gargoyle.

"Wouldn't hurt to try, I suppose," said Rose. Raising her voice slightly she said clearly, "Excuse me—"

"No password, no entrance," said the gargoyle.

"But it's an emergency!" Rose protested.

"I don't care if Voldemort's been reborn, you're not getting into this room without the password!"

"But he's WORST than Voldemort!" Scorpius interjected.

"Eh, wot?" said the statue.

Rose grasped his curiosity and hurriedly explained, "We're under attack!"

"Again?" the statue questioned with amazement.

"Yes! Now please let us go up!"

The statue suddenly leapt aside, "Someone's coming down!"

Rose and Scorpius backed away from the doorway as the stairs revolved downwards into a spiral.

"This is difficult," Hugo huffed as his back appeared as he hauled his mother's wheelchair down the stairs.

"Hugo?" Rose gasped. He turned, his eyes wide with shock.

"Rosie?"

"Mum?"

"Hello, dear."

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked, still shocked to see her mother here of all places.

"Did you seriously think I was going to sit by while your father risked his neck to save you?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Dad's here?" Rose's mind was spinning. "Who else is here?"

Hermione nodded at Scorpius. "Draco and Astoria. The three of them tried leaving me behind. Just because I can't walk doesn't mean I can't fight—"

Rose suddenly pulled out the vial of crystal blue liquid and held it up for Hermione to see. "What's that?" she asked, perplexed.

"Hope," said Rose.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, Sami was standing guard on the fourth floor, pacing back and forth between the set of double doors leading out onto the balcony that wrapped around the castle.

The storm was as fierce as ever and she was severely _bored._

This wasn't at all what she expected war to be. Standing in the dark, the torches on the walls flickering tiredly, the wind moaning and pushing against the glass windows, thunder rumbling ominously. It was the perfect setting, but there was no action.

So she was bored.

And she totally jinxed herself by thinking that.

She started out thinking it was nothing but the wind, perhaps even just Peeves swooping around nearby, but then two of them appeared, seemingly out of the shadows.

Two black clad wizards holding staffs.

She forced herself not to laugh. What was this? The thirteenth century?

"It's about time," she muttered, extracting her wand, "I've been wondering when you'd show up."

The wizards didn't say anything as they advanced towards her slowly, wielding their staffs. As they came closer, Sami got a better look at their weapons of choice and noted the glowing red orbs of energy atop them. Coming to the conclusion that that was where they were channeling their magic, Sami decided to avoid the staffs at all costs.

"Gonna say something?" she jibed, placing her feet more firmly apart on the floor and wielding her wand at them.

The wizards had their hoods up, their faces completely hidden from view, and still they said nothing, which sent shivers down her spine.

"Guess not," she said, rolling her shoulders and cocking her head a bit to each side.

One of the wizards began moving, lifting his staff an inch or two off the ground. Sami eyed it wearily, raising her wand, a spell on her lips—

Suddenly, the wizard brought his staff crashing down against the tile, causing the whole corridor shake and the floor to ripple, looking as if it had turned into liquid. Sami lost her balance and smacked right onto her back.

"Hey! Unfair!"

Before she could get back up, however, the wizard repeated the notion, making it impossible for her to get up due to the shaking floor. So from her current position she took aim at the wizard and screamed, "REDUCTO!"

His companion thrust his own staff in front of the both of them and a large shield blew up around them, projecting her spell back towards her. Sami rolled out of the way and the jet of light smacked into the place she had been only seconds before, blowing a small crevice into the floor.

"_Craaap,"_ she hissed.

The two wizards rushed towards her and she began firing spells, backing up farther down the corridor.

Two pairs of hands suddenly seized her from behind and hoisted her up to her feet.

"You boys really don't play fair, do ya?" Sami observed. "Fine. Be that way."

She suddenly reached behind her, seized one of her captors around the neck, and using all of her strength, tossed him _over_ her _own shoulder_ and sent him sprawling on the ground at her feet.

Not giving his friend enough time to realize what happened, Sami seized his arm and bent it behind him, causing him to make the first noise out of all four of them as he yelped in pain.

With her free hand, Sami seized control of his staff and, mimicking the wizard from before, smacked it against the ground, causing the corridor to shake once more and to send the other two crashing to the floor.

"Now I'm mad," she snarled into the last wizard's ear. "You're gonna wish you didn't make me mad. _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"_

The wizard keeled over, quite frozen.

To be safe, she performed the same spell on the other wizards.

"Wow," a familiar voice said. "I was gonna help, but it seems you didn't need it."

Sami looked up and grinned at Crow. "Yeah, well, I was mad."

"I see that," he said, stepping over one of the unconscious wizards. He picked up one of the discarded staffs and tossed it to her. She caught it with a questioning look. "You disarmed him. It's rightfully yours now."

As he spoke, the red orb of energy on top of the staff suddenly turned to blue.

"Sweet," she said, getting use to the feel of it in her hands. "How'd you know I was fighting these goons anyway?"

"Half the castle was shaking," he said with a shrug. "I said to myself, 'That must be Sami'. I figured you'd need help, but you proved me wrong."

"Do you think I'm incapable of defending myself, Crow?" she asked with a smirk.

He shrugged again. "I thought you were just a surveillance officer."

"I'm also a spy," she said, wiping a hand across her mouth. "The Ministry isn't going to send me undercover without the ability to defend myself."

"Good point."

* * *

Octavius narrowed his eyes at Scipio, who was speaking in quiet tones to one of his hooded followers that had shown up only moments before.

Seeing that Scipio was distracted, Octavius began inching back towards the grand staircase.

"Oi!"

Thick ropes suddenly shot out of thin air, wrapping tightly around his torso and causing him to trip.

"Octavius, you insult me."

Satisfied in thinking he couldn't escape, Scipio returned to his conversation with his hooded friend.

"Four of our number has been taken out of ranks, my lord," the hooded wizard informed him.

"They're dead?" Xavier snarled.

"No, just taken out of commission."

"By whom, exactly?"

"Collins."

Xavier glanced over his shoulder at Octavius, who was struggling against his bonds, oblivious to their conversation.

"Dispose of her, would you, Kubach?"

Kubach bowed his head and hurried towards the staircase, passing by Octavius without a glance.

Octavius hoisted himself up, grimacing in pain as the ropes rubbed his skin raw around the wrists. He could now watch Xavier as he sat down in the middle of the entrance hall, staring blankly at his hostage.

"I'm sure you have questions," he said simply.

Octavius glared at him. "I did," he said, breathing shallowly due to the tight restraints around his chest, "but now I…have no want…for your answers."

"Well in that case," said Xavier, getting back onto his feet, "I don't have to put up with you any longer. How would you prefer to die? The traditional killing curse or something a little more primitive? Or," Scipio's eyes began to glow a strange yellow color, "I could inflict upon you your father's curse."

Octavius remained mute, his eyes tracking Xavier as he paced around him in a circle, like a predator circling his prey. As their eyes locked, Octavius saw the beast behind the man.

"I am fully aware of young Mr. Malfoy's condition, by the way," Xavier said conversationally. "As young as the wolf inside of him is, he has come such a long way. My wizards told me of your little skirmish with him the night you killed Narcissa. Quite pointless, that. Why kill her? I know you said it was to make a point, but what was the real reason? Hmmm? Was it some primitive need to kill, Mr. Greyback? Was your father's true nature shining through you? Did he pass along his curse?"

Octavius's heart began beating faster, and he felt an unfamiliar snarl reverberating through his body.

Xavier paused in front of him, kneeling down to study his face closer.

"You know, your case fascinates me. When I heard of a werewolf reproducing, I was most perplexed. It's a different case for a Wolfman, but a _werewolf_? The genes must be passed along randomly, for Ted Lupin has shown no signs of inheriting the power from _his _father."

"You're carrying on a conversation I have no interest in," said Octavius, struggling more fervently against the ropes securing him.

"Don't bother trying to escape, Greyback. The more you struggle the tighter they will become."

"My Lord!" Kubach had returned.

Unable to look behind him, Octavius watched as Xavier stood up straight again, a cross look on his face.

"What is it, you dolt? How hard is it to dispose of a twenty odd year old female?"

"No, it's not that, my lord. Erik is taking care of her—it's Ford and Orrick. They've been killed by the one called Blood, and some woman and her apprentice—"

Octavius grinned. "My people are more dangerous than you thought, eh, Xavier?"

"Who's the woman?" Scipio demanded. "She wasn't part of your team."

"I have no idea," Octavius said smugly, "but she seems to be on my side, doesn't she?"

* * *

"How did you get this?" Hermione asked, staring at the vial of clear blue liquid Rose held up to her face for a better look. "_Where_ did you get this?"

"It's a long story," said Rose, "but trust me; it'll give you your legs back."

Rose uncorked it.

"Cheers," Hermione said as Rose poured the entire contents into her mouth.

They all watched with bated breath as she swallowed. She shuddered, and suddenly one of her hands flayed, knocking into Rose's and causing her to drop the vial, the glass shattering against the tile.

"Mum…?" Rose looked at her uncertainly. Hermione blinked, looking around them. She suddenly seemed to surge with renewed strength as she leaned forward.

"Hugo," she snarled, "help me out of this damn chair."

"Yes, ma'am!" he said, a huge grin on his face as he took her by the arm and hauled her out of the wheelchair.

Once she was standing, Hugo backed away and they watched her sway a bit as she tried to gain her balance. She took a wobbly step forward and fell to one knee. Rose moved to help her but she shooed her away and hauled herself back to her feet.

Eyes determined, Hermione took another shaky step, and then another, until she had walked halfway down the corridor. She then turned to face them again, a huge grin on her face.

"It worked!" her voice cracked with happiness and with another surge of strength she jumped up, punching the air with her fist, looking like an excited school girl.

They all stared at her, small uncertain smiles on their faces.

"I hope it didn't scrape a few years off her brain," Hugo muttered.

"I hope it didn't scrape a few years off her in anyway," Rose said, brow creased. "Goodwin lost a few good _years_ when he swam in it."

"Who's Goodwin?" asked Scorpius.

"Never mind, Scor."

Hermione walked back towards them, her eyes seemingly on fire as she zoned in on the wheelchair.

"Back up, kids," she said, taking out her wand and pointing it at the chair. "I want to make it burn."

"She's mad!" Hugo said as he pressed himself against the wall.

"Better the chair than us," Rose pointed out.

"_Lacarnum Inflamarae!"_ A fire ball erupted out of the end of Hermione's wand and blasted the chair backwards, setting it in a blazing inferno.

"Well," said Rose, breaking the silence that had ensued as they watched the wheelchair burn, "that was rather dramatic."

Hermione laughed silently. "I'm sorry. You don't know what it's like to have to depend on a chair."

"I understand it must have been very frustrating."

"_Aguamenti,"_ water spewed out of Hermione's wand and killed the flames. She looked up at the two teenagers. "Now, let's go find your father." She suddenly frowned. "Where did Scorpius go?"

"What are you talking about? He's right—" Rose suddenly blinked, noting he had disappeared, "here," she finished lamely. "Scorpius!" she called, looking slightly frustrated.

But he had disappeared again.

* * *

"So I take it this is how Potter got to Hogsmeade in our third year?" Draco asked as he swatted a cobweb away from his face.

"That's right, Malfoy," Ron said casually, leading the way down the cold dark tunnel, their wands the only source of light. "And if I remember clearly, you got smacked in the back of the head with a handful of mud."

"And saw Potter's floating head," said Draco. "Which, I'll admit, was disturbing."

"I'll bet it was," said Ron, an amused crooked grin on his face.

"Are we almost there?" Astoria asked, anxious to get to Scorpius.

"It's just up ahead," said Ron, spurring them on faster.

Once they reached the end of the passage, Ron peered upwards into the darkness. "We have to climb up," he told them.

"Climb? You never said anything about climbing, Weasley!" Draco said. "I don't know _why_ you insisted coming this way when we could've just gone through the Hog's Head—"

"Listen, _Malfoy_," Ron snarled, whipping around so fast Draco barely had to blink, "in case you hadn't noticed, we are on the brink of another war. That's the most obvious way to get in besides the front door. It will probably be heavily guarded. So shut your mouth and _start climbing."_

Draco glared at him for an intense few seconds before shoving past him and beginning the climb up to the hidden door. Once he reached the top, he threw his shoulder against the door of the passage, effectively knocking it open. He climbed out of the hump of the statue of the one eyed witch and found himself in the corridor near the stairs to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

He reached behind him to help Astoria out, and then Ron came after. All three of them were coated in dust.

"Where to now?" Draco asked.

Astoria closed her eyes, holding up a hand to keep them quiet. Ron and Draco shared perplexed looks.

The seconds ticked by before Astoria's eyes flew open and she gestured for them to follow her as she hurried down the corridor, her robes swishing around her.

"How do you know where to go?" Draco asked her as he and Ron hurried to match her stride.

Astoria smiled slightly at her husband. "Motherly instinct, my love."

* * *

"Are any more on their way?" Avanell asked Blood, crouching to check the nonexistent pulse of the wizard at her feet. As he shook his head she added, "Are you absolutely sure?"

An irritated look crossed his face. "Yes, I'm sure. Now you need to go!" He glared at her, pointing into the Room of Requirement.

Avanell laughed. "No way! This is the most fun I've had in years!"

"Auntie, maybe we should," Edgard put in nervously. "The lad seems a wee bit unstable if you ask me," he muttered so Blood couldn't hear him.

"Ha!" said Avanell. "Then maybe _he_ should be the one avoiding bloodshed! Come on, Ed, we're going to find Albus and the others—"

"You're not leaving my sight," Blood snarled, seizing her by the arm. Avanell stared from his gloved hand to his face.

"Let go of me, son, and you won't get hurt," she said venomously.

He chuckled. "I'm so scared of you, lady."

Edgard groaned, covering his eyes. "_Now_ you've done it, mate."

Avanell yanked her arm out of his grasp for the second time, yielding her wand at him. "I don't want to hurt you," she said, "but if you do not permit to locate my team, I won't have a choice."

"Dude, she's been waiting for someone to pick a fight, and now you have," said Edgard. "I'd listen to her if I were you."

Blood's eyes danced with amusement. "Bring it on, Old Lady," he said with a grin, beckoning her forward with his hand.

"Boy, I'm gonna kick your arse—" Avanell began when she was caught off by a yell.

Crow and Sami came running down the corridor, eyes set in terror.

"RUN!" Crow bellowed, waving his arms furiously as he ran. "I said _RUN!"_

Blood, Edgard, and Avanell exchanged bewildered looks as Sami and Crow literally flew past them and on down the corridor. A moment later they saw what they were running from.

A roar shook the corridor as a great beast hurtled the corner, chasing after them. Its wide toothed mouth came first, then a clawed hand grasped the brick corner, tearing it off as it fought its way through the small corridor.

"Is that…is that a _dragon?"_ Edgard asked in a small, incredulous voice.

"Ummm, I believe it is," said Avanell, staring wide eyed at the glistening white dragon as it turned its glowing red eyes in their direction. "I think we should do as your friends suggest and RUN!"

"Just what we need!" Blood yelled as he ran backwards, aiming his sword at the beast.

"What use is that gonna do?" Avanell demanded as he threw his sword and it merely bounced off the dragon's scales.

"Apparently nothing," said Blood.

"Brilliant!" Edgard retorted sarcastically.

The three of them spotted Sami and Crow running up ahead, and they felt heat on their backs as the dragon resorted to its infamous fire breathing ability.

"That must be a baby!" Edgard called to them. "To be able to fit in the castle!"

"Aren't babies usually more vicious?" Avanell screamed.

"Well…yeah."

"Brilliant," Blood snarled.

Sami and Crow ducked into a side door and waited for the others to run past before seizing each of them and pulling them inside.

"Quick! Seal it!"

"What use will _that _do?" Avanell repeated. "It'll just _burn_ its way through, and then we'll be trapped!"

"Good point," said Crow, looking embarrassed. Edgard slapped a hand to his face.

"Who _are_ you people?" Sami and Avanell said simultaneously.

"Never mind that," said Blood, cautiously opening the door to peer outside. "I think the dragon has passed. I'll go see where it's gone—"

"How can a dragon just disappear?" Edgard wanted to know as they joined him back out in the corridor.

"Ummm, I don't think it did," said Sami, pointing further on down the corridor to a gaping hole in the wall of the castle.

"Looks like our little friend escaped outside," said Avanell.

"Good. That means he's not trying to kill us," said Crow.

Blood silenced him by saying, "Don't jinx us."

"Look!" cried Sami, running forward towards the edge of the hole created by the dragon.

"Be careful, Sami!" said Blood, hurrying towards her side in case she fell.

"It's the dragon!"

"What's that on its back?" Crow asked, brow furrowed.

"Bloody hell—" Avanell smacked him on the back of the head and told Blood to watch his language, "_Holy Hippogriffs_," he said with an irritated glare thrown in her direction, "it looks like a _person_."

"Great. Just what we need. A whack job riding around on a dragon!" said Crow, throwing his hands up in the air as he walked back over to stand next to Edgard.

"Well, it seems to me we're not in any immediate danger, so I'll be going to look for my team now. Come on, Ed—"

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Sami.

"Nope," Blood agreed. "I don't trust her."

"It's not a matter of _trust_, Blood," said Sami, "I just don't think it's safe for us to wander off by ourselves. We need to stick together."

"I'm not going anywhere with them," said Blood stubbornly.

"What is your _problem_?" said Crow. "They're _Healers_!"

"Healers that can apparently fight with Dark Magic!" Blood snarled, eyes flashing.

"What?" said both Sami and Crow, turning to stare at Avanell and Edgard.

"It's not Dark Magic—" began Avanell.

"Don't lie," Blood snarled.

"I'm _not_."

"My Aunt use to be friends with this one bloke, Oliver or something, and he taught her a few dueling tricks—"

"His name was—"

"I don't care much for your background story," Blood interrupted. "We'll help you find your team, and when we do, you're out of here, understood?"

"Fine," said Avanell coolly. "If our safety is so important to you," she added, knowing full well he could care less about her safety. "I think I know what your problem is, 'Blood'. You're afraid of me, because you know I could beat you in a one-on-one fight."

Blood flushed as Sami and Crow started snickering.

"That's not true!" he snapped.

"Sure it's not," said Avanell as she began walking down the corridor with Edgard.

"I'll prove you wrong!" he snarled as he and the others followed after her. "After all this is over, if you'd like."

"_If _this is ever over," said Avanell.

* * *

"Not that you're not excellent conversation or anything, Octavius," said Xavier, "but I think I'll kill you now."

"What? Without a fight? Where's the fun in that?" asked Octavius as Xavier raised his wand.

His arm came back down. "You're right…a duel _would_ be entertaining. And if you were to try and escape, I could always rip your limbs off."

"Charming," he said sarcastically.

Xavier snapped his fingers and the ropes strangling Octavius suddenly dispersed, leaving him sucking in air, marveling at how much easier it was to breathe now.

"Well, stand up!" Xavier commanded. "Come on then!"

Octavius hauled himself to his feet and held out his wand. "Return my wand, please."

"Such the gentleman," Xavier hissed. "Saying please and thank you. Your mother would be so proud—that is, if she hadn't given you up first chance she got."

"Shut up," Octavius hissed.

"Can't say I blame her," Scipio went on, rolling Octavius's wand between his fingers distractedly. "After all, you _were_ her rape baby—"

"I said _shut up!"_ Octavius roared.

"Do not _shout_ at me," Xavier said in an annoyed voice, turning the wand so suddenly on him he barely had time to register the cruel voice casting the spell that caused him to keel over in pain. "Did I touch a tender spot in the heart of the fierce Greyback? Does your Mummy hold a special place there?"

His only answer was another tortured scream ripping its way out of Octavius's throat.

"Did you really expect _Fenrir Greyback_ of _all_ people, to actually sire a child the _moral_ way? Please, he was as much of a monster as I am," said Xavier. "Why, if he was alive, I'm sure we'd work brilliantly together.

"Ah, but this is no fun," said Xavier, looking down at Octavius in disgust as he continued to screamed. "I do like a good challenge—not that _you_ could give much of a fight."

He withdrew from the curse and threw the wand down next to Octavius's shuddering form.

"Stand up and fight me. Take my taunting like a real man."

"I know I can't kill you," Octavius stated as he stood up shakily, still gasping for breath.

"Then why bother fighting me?" Xavier asked in a low voice, jabbing his wand and sending a fresh wave of horrible pain wracking his body.

Octavius fell back to the floor, writhing in agony. Xavier released his hold on him and his chest fell up and down as he sucked in more air.

"To distract you," Octavius rasped.

"From what?" Xavier asked with an amused glint in his eye.

"Him."

Octavius pointed at something behind Xavier—something standing at the top of the grand staircase, a deathly stare painted on his pale face. A horde of people stood behind him, wary yet defiant expressions on their faces. Xavier's face split into a toothy grin.

"So, I meet the infamous Avengers at last," Xavier purred. "Ha _ha!_ And you sent a mere puppy to fight me? Ah, how frightening."

In one swift moment, Scorpius had lunged forward, changing effortlessly into his wolf form, his mouth opening into a deafening howl as he collided with Xavier's form, pinning him to the ground.

As if right on cue, all of Xavier's followers flooded into the Great Hall, seeming to step right out of the shadows, as if they had been there all along. The Avengers acted quickly, going out to meet them. Octavius, still weak from being tortured with the Cruciatus curse, dragged himself out of the way so as not to be crushed under the onslaught.

He took several deep breaths, grabbed hold of the railing of the staircase and hauled himself back up. Grasping his wand tightly in his hand, he pushed himself away from the banister and jumped into the fray.

* * *

"If I'm not mistaken," said Hermione, breaking into a run down the corridor, "the fight has begun."

"What gave it away?" Hugo asked as the castle shook with the impact of another war on its grounds.

"Then that's where Dad and Scorpius will be, right?" Rose yelled as they ran down a flight of stairs.

"Hopefully!"

As they were rounding the corner leading to the grand staircase, they caught sight of Albus and the two healers accompanying him coming from the opposite direction.

"Albus!" Rose cried over the ruckus coming from the Entrance Hall.

"Rose!"

They met each other in the middle, now looking over the battle playing out in front of them. It wasn't easy to miss the two giant wolves circling and growling at each other smack in the middle of the fight.

"Scorp—" Rose began to yell, but Hermione slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't distract him, Rosie. It could cost him his life."

Rose accepted her logic and watched fearfully as the large wolf swiped at the smaller wolf's throat. There was a distinct difference between the two. The one she knew to be Scorpius was much smaller and was inky black, while the large one that was obviously Xavier was a light gray.

"I believe the Avengers could use our help," Hermione continued.

Then Albus registered she was out of her wheelchair. "It worked! Brilliant!" he hugged her in his excitement.

Once again, Rose heard someone calling her name.

They all turned to watch as Ron, Draco, and Astoria tore down the corridor, wands at the ready as they prepared to jump into the battle.

Ron froze, gazing at Hermione in awe.

"What—how—?" he stammered, taking in her full standing stance.

"Later," Hermione said gently, putting a hand to his lips to silence him. "We have a war to finish."

* * *

"We're missing the fight!" Blood yelled, running like a madman down the corridor. "We're missing the best part!"

"Calm down, you blood thirsty cretin!" Avanell snapped as they all ran to catch up. "It's not likely to end in five minutes, now is it?"

"NONETHELESS!"

When they reached the Entrance Hall, the battle was in full swing—Blood wasted absolutely no time in jumping right in, screaming incomprehensible words as his battle cry as he hacked down Xavier's army, careful not to harm the Avengers.

"Shall we?" Crow asked Sami gallantly, gesturing to the fight.

Tears pricked her eyes, reminded strongly of Fuzz. As if guessing her thoughts, Crow smiled sadly at her. "Since he's not here, I thought I'd do the honors."

She gave a shaky laugh, took his arm, and allowed him to escort her into battle.

"Are you ready, Edgard?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Avanell smiled at her nephew and squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything."

He nodded, jaw set as he gripped his wand.

"Let's get on with it, then."

* * *

The battle raged around them, wizards firing curses at wizards, Blood and Crow surprising enemies as they wielded their choice weapons, and still the two wolves continued growling and howling, tearing at each other's throats.

Scorpius's anger was fueled by everything that had happened to him in the past few months—becoming a wolf, Astoria and Rose being kidnapped, his grandmother's death and his grandfather's withdrawal from the world.

He caught flashes of the battle going on outside of his focus on Xavier, the wizards screaming, the curses flying over their heads—he caught sight of the familiar faces of his friends flying by as they attacked the enemy.

Xavier lunged forward, his sharp canine teeth snapping inches away from his face—the _wolf's_ face—and Scorpius threw his shoulder against him, knocking him back.

It took Scipio barely a second before he renewed his attack, his sharp claws scraping against his face, causing him to yelp in pain, backtracking quickly, shaking his head at the stinging from Xavier's claws.

Meanwhile, Sami was locked in fierce combat with two of the staff-wielding wizards close to the open doors leading into the Entrance Hall.

Sending curses flying too fast to be said verbally, she caused one to soar backwards, smacking against the wall. While she was preoccupied with them, another came up from behind, disarming her and sending her sprawling onto the floor.

She threw up her hands, as if they could protect her from his magic.

A word she couldn't hear formed on his lips, and just as she thought he would surely end her life, the whole room shook as the dragon from before came crashing through the great glass stained window above the doors.

"Now who said ya'll could start without me?" a painfully familiar voice rang across the room.

Momentarily everyone but the wolves paused in their fighting, staring awestruck up at Fuzz, who rode astride the dragon, holding his sword up high as he came streaking downwards, causing wizards to scream in fright, ducking for cover.

In one swift movement, Fuzz, his eyes burning with hate, swung his sword down at the wizard about to kill Sami, and effectively caused the man to topple over, quite dead.

"FUZZ!" Sami cried in shock as the dragon crashed onto the floor, squashing unnamed wizards. It was a win-win situation for him as Sami came running towards him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hey there, pretty lady," he said with a grin.

He went to kiss her, but she slapped him across the face and screamed, "You selfish _bast—"_

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down, would ya? I came back, didn't I?"

"Do you have _any_ idea how hurt I was?"

His eyes lost their spark and he said sadly, "I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you," she said with a small smile.

"CAN'T THAT WAIT FOR LATER?" Crow yelled, running past them as they kissed.

"He's right," said Sami, pushing him away. She winked. "And you'll tell me later how you managed to tame a dragon."

"Yes, I will," he said with a laugh. "Stay safe, eh?" he called after her as she ran off.

She waved his concerns away as she ran.

As Sami was running past him, Octavius aimed a well chosen curse at a Wizard who had decided to begin to pursue her.

She spun around just in time to watch the enemy go down, shot a smile at Octavius as a thank you and promptly sent a round house kick towards another bad wizard that was trying to sneak up on a Blood.

Rose was in a state of shock. She had climbed back up to the top of the stair case for a better look at the entire battle.

What had become of Hogwarts? She asked herself as she looked across the Entrance Hall. Unlucky unnamed persons were strewn across the floor, carelessly kicked aside as the enemy fought the heroes and Scorpius and Xavier fought to the death. There was even a dragon—a _dragon!_—flying around, an ally on its back.

All around her the battle was becoming more and more intense, and she could feel it coming to either its climax or its end.

She felt she was miles away from the battle, the sounds of war were dim in her ears, her eyes were seeing things from the past—sitting underneath the beech tree with Scorpius, giggling with Jessica in the Girls' Dorm, playing Wizards chess with Hugo, scratching out the errors in Albus's homework assignments—how simple everything had been then, even if for just a short time.

Rose shook herself back to the present, and as she gazed down at the battle field, she tried to tell which side was winning. It was hard to distinguish the two teams, and mostly everyone was neck in neck with their magic.

She really just wished it would all end.

Just as she thought it, Scorpius lunged towards Xavier, his teeth sinking into the latter's neck, causing Scipio to howl in pain, the sound causing everyone to freeze. Once the Avengers saw it was Scorpius who had the upper hand, they quickly took the advantage and disarmed their enemies, everyone backing away to watch the battle between the two wolves.

Hermione and Ron, and the others who had witnessed the Battle of Hogwarts years previous, had a serious sense of Déjà vu, recalling the way Harry and Voldemort had circled each other, crying out to one another last threats and promises—

Scorpius backed away from Xavier, who was still whimpering in pain, blood matting his fur where Scorpius had bit him.

Rose ran down the stairs, joining the throng of wizards watching.

Octavius watched with rapt attention.

Scorpius was trembling, exhaustion threatening to overcome him, but he refused to succumb to it, knowing it wasn't over until one of them was dead.

Xavier looked up, his large luminescent eyes pained. He gave out a weak howl of protest.

Could it really be so simple? Rose wondered. She had always thought death was such a complex thing. Could life really be wiped out so easily? She felt tears welling up in her eyes—not because of sadness, but fear. She knew people said death was the next greatest adventure, but what lay beyond it? What happens after death?

Xavier stumbled, falling forward. He crossed his paws, lying his great head down upon them—surrender.

Blood was gathering around him in a puddle, pouring from the deep bite in his neck.

The wolf's ears were lying flat against his head, growling deep in the back of his throat, _daring_ Xavier to get up.

"End it, Scorpius," Octavius spoke up, stepping forward.

The Wolfman turned to stare at him.

"It's ok, Son," Draco said, nodding his head. "It has to be done."

"They're going to ruin that young man," Avanell muttered. "Making him a killer even before he's graduated."

Rose heard several murmuring voices around her, ones that agreed with Avanell and still others that agreed with Octavius.

She tuned them all out, knowing Scorpius was at war with himself.

To kill someone, to take their life, was a thought that daunted her. She didn't know how she'd feel about Scorpius, knowing he had killed someone, no matter how much they deserved to die.

She was surprised. She had thought she'd want Xavier to die in the most painful way imaginable, but now, it was real, and she found she _didn't_ want _anyone_ to die in such a horrible way.

Then again, she reasoned, many people had already died because of this man.

"Do it, Scorpius!" Octavius commanded, his voice ringing loud around the room, causing the murmurings to come to an abrupt end.

Rose turned her face away, knowing what his decision would be.

A cry of shock rose as Scorpius bounded forward, making the final move, snapping Xavier's neck.

Shock turned to rage on Xavier's people's part. This time _they_ took the advantage, turning on the Avengers.

In the confusion, Scorpius had disappeared.

Rose ran through the skirmish and out the doors, running across the courtyard, in the direction she knew Scorpius had gone.

Avanell didn't see the wizard coming upon her from the back. She was busying herself with dueling with a rather nasty looking fellow with yellowing teeth and dreadlocked hair, one who for some reason took Xavier's death as a personal insult.

Octavius came charging towards them, seemingly fully recovered from his little fight with Xavier earlier, effectively sending the wizard sneaking upon Avanell flying backwards and into the wizard Sami had been battling.

"One thing I can't _stand,"_ Octavius roared, knocking the recovering wizard off his feet once more, "is someone who attacks an opponent with their back turned!"

Avanell finished off her opponent and turned to thank him, only to freeze on the spot, gazing open mouthed up at him.

Octavius was equally struck.

"_Griffins?"_

"_Greyback?"_

The two adults were gobsmacked. "I can't believe it—_you're_ the Healer Rose has been with?" Octavius asked, unable to hide his surprise.

"You two _know_ each other?" Blood asked as he was running past to find another evil henchman to bully.

"I haven't seen you since…you know," Avanell said, suddenly frowning.

Octavius's eyes suddenly flashed, "As I recall, it was _you_ who called it off."

"Called what off?" Blood asked as he did a back handspring to avoid his oncoming opponent.

"_Me?" _Avanell looked absolutely livid. "_You_ were the one who called it off!"

"Where on God's blue Earth did you get _that_ idea from?" he demanded.

"My father told me—" she suddenly smacked a hand to her forehead. "Of _course_ my father told me that."

"Your _father_ told me you never wanted to see me again," Octavius snarled.

"Who's father?" Blood interjected, wielding a dagger at the wizard attempting to blast him into a million tiny pieces.

"And you _believed_ him?" Avanell demanded.

"Are you saying it wasn't true?"

"Why would I tell my father I never wanted to see my fiancé ever again?" Avanell yelled.

Blood's mouth dropped. "You guys were _engaged_?"

"Shut up!" they both screamed at Blood.

"Didn't see that coming," Edgard commented on his way past.

"To be _married_?" Blood went on, kicking his enemy in the chest.

At the same time, Avanell and Octavius pulled out their wands and blasted an evil wizard sneaking up on the latter.

"We're trying to have a heart to heart chat here!" Octavius roared at the wizard who had unsuccessfully tried in killing Avanell.

"Then why didn't you come back?" Avanell asked, more than a little hurt.

Octavius frowned. "I didn't know you wanted me to."

"It seems to me the whole thing was a misunderstanding!" Blood yelled, successfully disarming his attacker. "So kiss and make up already!"

"It wouldn't change anything," Octavius said, "would it, Nell?"

"_Nell?"_ Blood repeated, looking slightly disturbed.

Avanell had tears in her eyes now. "_I_ never stopped loving you."

"Oh,_ ick_," said Blood as Octavius stepped closer to her, his face still shocked.

"After _all_ this time?"

"Oi! In the middle of a war, in case you didn't notice!" Sami yelled at them.

"No time to get all kissy, Octavius!" Fuzz called.

"_You're_ one to talk," said Crow. "I saw you and Sami snogging earlier—"

"We weren't _snogging_—"

"Everybody _quiet!"_ Avanell snapped. "We'll talk later," she told Octavius.

"No, we'll talk _now_."

Everyone in hearing distance groaned and slapped their hands to their foreheads.

"Octavius, let it rest until we've won," Sami pleaded. "Everyone's gonna want to hear this."

"She has a point you know," chimed in Fuzz.

**[Well, now that we had that random snippet of a romance know one probably ever thought of…hehe? Surprise!]**

Rose ran through the pouring rain in the direction of the forest, seeing the black spot she knew to be Scorpius running across the grounds.

"Scorpius!" she yelled, pushing herself to run faster, feeling the strain in her muscles.

The wolf paused, looking at her, and his eyes nearly broke her heart. They were so sad, so empty.

Once she was standing in front of him, she dropped to her knees, the rain pouring in sheets down on them.

"Why won't you change back?" she asked him quietly.

He simply continued watching her, his large, luminescent eyes full of hurt.

"Are you ashamed?" she whispered.

The wolf began to whimper, and he hung his head.

"Oh, Scor—it's not your fault," she said gently, wrapping her arms around the wolf's neck.

She pressed her face against his neck, wishing things were different but also the same.

"It's ok," she whispered, "it's over. We can be together again."

He suddenly threw back his head and howled. Rose laughed.

"Would you like that?"

He nudged his head against her shoulder gently.

"I love you, too," she said softly.

* * *

Dead silence seemed to ring around the Entrance Hall.

"It's…_over_?" Blood's voice cracked with exhaustion as his sword hit the floor with a deafening _clang!_

"Not yet," Blaise said in his deep voice as he seized the heads of two wizards trying to escape and knocked them together. The two remaining wizards slumped to the floor out cold.

"Was that really necessary?" the Healer named Thalia asked him.

He grinned. "No."

Sami shushed them. "Avanell and Octavius are about to reconcile and admit their undying love for each other!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Collins," Octavius said, an odd pink tinge gracing his cheeks.

"What's all this about?" Hermione asked.

"Tell you later, Mum," said Hugo.

"We have more important things to discuss right now," Avanell said, looking slightly confused. "Such as, how many people we've lost, what we're going to do with the surviving followers of Xavier, where we'll bury the dead—"

She suddenly fell silent as Octavius took her face gently in his hands.

"Did you really never stop loving me?"

She gaped at him. "Well—I—"

Fuzz let out a loud whistle, casually wrapping his arm around Sami's waist. "Looks like Octavius has a bad case of the warm fuzzies!"

Sami rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "You just ruined the moment, Ben!"

Avanell and Octavius were oblivious, though. "Well?" he prodded.

She was spared answering as Rose and Scorpius—who was still in wolf form—entered the Entrance Hall from outside, soaking wet.

"Scorp needs some fresh clothes so he can change back," she explained, looking slightly embarrassed. She glanced down at her own clothes. "Me too, I think."

"I'll get an answer out of you, Avanell!" Octavius called to her retreating back as she went with Rose and Hermione.

She had a small smile on her face as she called back to him, "I'll hold you to that promise, Octavius!"

"I can't believe you use to be engaged to him," Rose told her.

Avanell shrugged. "Neither can I, to be honest with you, Rose. You can't help who you love."

Hermione snorted. "Tell me about it."

* * *

Rose took a deep breath, looking up at the dark winding staircase leading up to the Astronomy Tower.

Scorpius was up there. She was absolutely sure of it.

A sudden need took hold of her and she ran up the steps.

"Scorpius!" she called as she ran. She reached the top, bursting through the door.

He was standing at the railing, facing her. Without saying anything, she knew what he wanted as she slowly walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

He sighed, resting his cheek on the top of her head. "I've been better."

"It wasn't your fault, you know," she whispered.

"I had a choice, Rose."

"And you made the right one," Rose looked up at his face, and he quickly looked away. "Scor, Xavier was too powerful to be put in Azkaban. He would've escaped and started the whole thing over again—"

"But why did _I_ have to do it, Rose?" his eyes looked torn.

"Maybe…maybe Octavius knew who had a need deep, _deep_ down inside to make Xavier suffer for killing all the innocent people in his lifetime and this one," she paused, smoothing out the creases in his shirt distractedly. "Whatever the reason, what's done is done and there's no point in beating yourself up over all of this."

Scorpius smiled weakly down at her. "You know, you're _very_ attractive right now."

She blushed. "I am?"

He nodded. "All I can think about right now is kissing you."

"Oh," she nervously straightened the Slytherin tie his father had insisted he wear for the celebration feast they had thrown together at the last minute only an hour before. "Why don't you then?"

"Because you're cute when you're lecturing me on how I should forget I just killed a man."

She blushed. "Well—I—"

"You're cute when you're babbling, too," he said with a grin, moving his face closer to hers. "And when you blush…God, Rosie, you kill me."

She hid her face in her hands. "Scorpius, stop it!"

"And when you get nervous, and bite your lip, I feel like I'll go insane," he went on, the grin in his voice so obvious it made her turn her back on him in humiliation. He laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"I love you, Weaslette," he murmured, kissing her neck.

She snorted. "You have a hard way of showing it, you know. It took what? A psychotic lunatic trying to take over the world to make you realize you love me?"

He laughed. "Yeah, something like that."

"Well, for what it's worth, I love you, too."

"That's worth a lot, actually."

"Good."

She pushed away from him, smiling at him teasingly. "Our last year of Hogwarts starts in a few weeks."

"And?"

"I plan on making it the best year ever."

He laughed, gesturing to himself. "Obviously, if I'm going to be there."

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "I'll have you know, Mr. Hotshot, I'll be trying out for the Quidditch Team."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Oh, really? And since when do you play Quidditch?"

"You'd be surprised," Rose's smile was vicious. "It just so happens I'm rather competitive, so you and your little Slytherin buddies better watch out."

His grin was wolfish. "Is that a challenge, Weasley?"

"I believe it is, Malfoy."

He smirked. "You best stay in the library, Weaslebee. The Quidditch Pitch is no place for such a delicate little thing."

"I'll be laughing once they're wiping you off the field!" She laughed and bolted for the door.

"WEASLEY!"

Scorpius ran after her, both of them laughing at the idiocy of the entire thing. The door slammed shut behind them, their laughter echoing around the staircase.

But before you begin to think the ending is disgustingly cheesy…

Kubach, Xavier's trusty follower, snarled at the two burly Aurors leading him from the castle.

"This isn't over," he spat at Octavius, who was cautiously holding Avanell's hand. Everyone else was still in the Great Hall, their happy voices drifting into the Entrance Hall through the open doors. Fuzz's "pet" dragon was probably halfway to Romania by now, having escaped sometime after the battle without Fuzz realizing, though everybody else had seen Sami set it free from whatever charm he had put under it. "Xavier was just a pawn! There are other, more powerful pieces! His death means _nothing_!"

Octavius gestured for the Aurors to keep moving. "Put this nutter under a sedation potion," he said tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

Avanell had a stern look on her face. "Shouldn't you investigate that? What if he's actually telling the truth? What if there _are_ others?"

"Then we'll deal with it when it comes up," he sat down heavily on the bottom step of the grand staircase. "For now, let's enjoy being alive."

Avanell sat next to him. "Are we actually going to try and make this work?"

"Make what work? Us?"

She shrugged. "Yeah. I guess us."

He took her hand. "There are things I need to do first. Things I need to fix."

She raised an eyebrow. "What kind of things?"

"I can't tell you," he said with a frown. "But if you want, when I get back, we can try to work something out."

Avanell opened her mouth to say something, but they were interrupted by Fuzz and Sami.

"Octavius," said Fuzz urgently. "I need to ask you something."

Octavius raised an eyebrow. "I'm scared to hear your question."

"Can you perform marriages?"

"What?" both eyebrows were now up.

Fuzz threw his arms around Sami's shoulders. "I want to marry Sami."

Avanell slapped a hand to her forehead. "Oh, brother."

Things are getting cheesy again, so now here's a shocking twist:

Lucius Malfoy glanced around suspiciously, drawing his cloak closer to his neck. Satisfied he wasn't being followed, he quickened his pace, turning down a dark alley with a dead end. When he reached the brick wall he raised his cane and smacked it smartly against one of the bricks. The whole wall shuddered and slid into the ground, permitting him entrance.

Once he was inside, he removed his cloak, hanging it up on the peg nailed handily into the wall.

Walking quickly down a dark hallway, he then entered a plain room.

"He's back, Jaekob," a low voice announced upon his entrance. Lucius's eyes quickly adjusted to the dimness, immediately locating the high backed chair facing the single window in the otherwise empty room.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," a soft voice said from the chair, "thank you for getting back to me so quickly. Do you have what I asked for?"

"Indeed I do," Lucius said, stepping forward. The owner of the first voice appeared suddenly in front of him, blocking his path.

"Give it to Porter here," the one named Jaekob said. "He'll take good care of it, I promise."

Lucius unwrapped a package he held in his hands, gently taking out a delicate silver locket and passing it to the large man, who took it into his gloved hands.

"Be careful with it," Lucius growled. "It's very delicate—and very powerful."

"I know what it is, Malfoy," Porter snarled. He then walked to the chair and bowed, offering the locket to its rightful owner. A pale, fragile looking hand reached out and took it from him.

"How soon?" Lucius asked anxiously.

Jaekob exhaled softly. "Don't worry, Mr. Malfoy." A tinkling laugh came from the chair, sending chills down Lucius's back. He felt a suffocating sensation overcoming him, like always when he found himself in this room. "Your wife will be returned to you soon enough. But first, you must bring me her killer. I want Octavius Greyback. Dead…or alive."

**

* * *

**

_What a chapter!_

_**Sounded much better in my head, to be honest. Less random.**_

_**Bet you didn't see the whole Octo/Avanell thing coming, did ya? Neither did I ^^'**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	22. Sept 1st

_**I changed my mind and decided I wanted a less suspenseful ending. And a few of my awesome reviewers wanted more fluffiness :3 And I like fluffiness :)**_

**Chapter 22**

**Sept 1****st**

The all too familiar screeching of owls was the first thing Rose heard as she ran through the seemingly solid barrier between platforms nine and ten.

A wide smile was already on her face as she walked among her fellow students, billowing steam from the scarlet engine flooding the platform above their heads.

Standing here on the platform would never get old, surrounded by excited students, laughing and crying, greeting each other after an absolutely _agonizing_ two months of not seeing one another.

"Rose!"

She turned at the mention of her name and a grin broke across her face as she ran up to her best friend.

"Jess!"

"I've been worried _sick!_ You'll have to tell me all about that crazy battle, huh?" Jessica caught sight of the gleaming badge pinned to Rose's chest. She laughed. "Head Girl. Not surprised in the slightest!"

Rose blushed. "Yeah, well, I am Hermione's daughter. Which could be a good thing _and_ a bad thing. Depends on how you look at it."

"And who, I wonder, is Head _Boy?"_ Jessica wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

Rose nudged her. "Oh, shove off, would you?"

Jessica then caught sight of Albus. "We'll catch up later, then, Rosie. My knight in shining armor awaits me."

"You mean your doofus in tin foil?" she called after her friend sarcastically.

"Who's wearing tin foil?"

Rose turned and grinned at Scorpius. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Hotshot himself!"

"Who? Me?" he asked, looking around as if someone else was standing with them. "I'm sorry, you must have me mistaken for someone else. Do I _look_ like an egotistical scuff brain? I was under the impression I looked like…a hero who saved the entire Wizarding World!"

"Which is why you are an egotistical scuff brain."

They smiled at each other. "Rose!" he complained. "I've been here for an agonizing two minutes and you haven't kissed me yet!"

"I think you'll live, Scorp."

"I dunno, Rose. You _are_ what keeps me alive—"

"Jim."

He blinked. "What? Merlin, Rosie, you'd think you'd know my name by now."

"No," she said, pointing. "It's Jim. You're friend Jim. Remember? The doof you sent to the Hospital Wing for hitting on me?"

Scorpius's confused expression cleared. "I should care _because_?"

Rose smiled sweetly at him. "Because things have changed, Scorpius. I think it's time you apologized for hospitalizing him."

Scorpius scowled. "He grabbed your butt!"

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "Scorp! You saved the world from impending danger! How hard is it to get over some idiot who grabbed my butt?"

"Very hard," said Scorpius stubbornly. "No one grab's my girl's butt except for me!"

Rose smirked at him. "I've never let you grab my butt before."

"Which is why I won't apologize. He's grabbed my girlfriend's butt when even _I_ haven't!"

"Because he's an indecent slime ball with no respect for himself or for women!" said Rose, pushing on his back. "Now go apologize to him! You two use to be best friends!"

Scorpius's face softened as he looked at her. "You know, Rosie, if it weren't for you, I'd probably be the meanest bloke around."

"Yeah, probably," she said, smiling at him. "Now _go!_"

"Ok, ok."

Scorpius walked over to Jim, who turned pale as soon as he saw him coming.

"Don't kill me!" he squeaked, ducking behind a familiar looking boy from Slytherin.

"I'm not going to—"

"I'm sorry, Scor! I don't know why I did it! Don't hurt me!"

"I didn't come over here to hurt you, Jim," he said, surprised by how much fear he actually caused Jim to feel.

"You…_didn't_?"

"Nope. Rose actually _forced_ me to come and say…I'm sorry, Jim."

Jim blinked in surprise. "Maniac who attacked me say _whaaat_?"

Scorpius suddenly grinned. "You know, I should actually be thanking you."

Jim's mouth fell open, completely baffled. "Ummm…you're welcome…?"

"If it weren't for you, I probably never would've admitted to Rose how much she means to me," Scorpius smirked at Jim's flabbergasted expressions. "So, thanks, Hawkins. Glad we put that past us."

He nodded once at him and then returned to Rose.

"Sooo…?" she raised an eyebrow in question.

"Water under the bridge," he said casually. "Will you kiss me now? It's a brilliant way to start our last year at Hogwarts—"

Rose stood on tip toe and pecked him on the lips. "There you go. Now come on, we have to give the Prefects our instructions."

Scorpius groaned. "Can't we find a random compartment to snog in instead?"

Rose smiled with a roll of her eyes. "No, Scor, we have duties to fulfill."

"Why can't we be a _normal_ couple? I bet Albus and Jessica are getting frisky in compartment 4-C right about now—"

Rose groaned. "Really, Scorp?"

He laughed. "I'm just sayin'."

They climbed into their carriage and dragged their trunks into a compartment.

The prefects trickled in after a few minutes and Rose relayed their instructions to them while Scorpius stretched out on the compartment seat, a book laying over his face as he pretended to sleep.

Once the prefects had gone, Rose seized his book and whacked him in the chest with it, causing him absolutely no pain as he laughed.

"I can see you'll be absolutely no help this year," she huffed.

She sat down and crossed her arms and legs so tightly it looked as if she'd never unfold them.

Scorpius poked her in the arm. "Guess what?"

She pursed her lips and ignored him.

He poked her again. "Guess _whaaat_?"

Her lips twitched as she tried not to smile. "What?" she growled.

"The prefects are gone. We're alone."

"I noticed, but thanks for pointing it out anyway."

He poked her for a third time. "Rose!"

She raised an eyebrow and he took that as a sign to continue. "This is the perfect opportunity to snog before they come back wondering what to do next!"

_She_ stared at him coolly. "I already realized that."

_He_ stared at her incredulously. "And you're still _sitting_ over there?"

She suddenly laughed. "I love seeing you squirm," she teased.

He looked absolutely devastated. "That's not funny, Rose. I'm very fragile. You can't toy with me like this."

She smiled fondly at him. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, I guess I'll permit you to snog me, then."

He grinned. "Is that all it takes, Ms. Weasley? Me showing my more sensitive side?"

"Well, I do love sensitive boys," she said, a grin spreading across her face as she realized they were already moving their faces closer automatically.

"And I love fiery red heads," he said softly.

She shook her head slowly. "Godric, we're cheesy."

"Yes, we are," he closed the distance between them completely.

"I'm still gonna kick your butt on the Quidditch Pitch," Rose muttered.

"I'm looking forward to it," he said, "now stop talking and keep kissing me, would you, Rosie?"

And she did just that.

**THE END!**

**Maaaybeee ;)**

**Please Review!**


End file.
